Entre dos mundos
by KenyGarry
Summary: El resumen en el primer capítulo. TsunaxHarem. Tsuna God-like. Two Shots OP. KHRxNARUTOxHIGH SCHOOL DXD[CANCELADO]
1. Entre Dos Mundos: Prologo.

¿Que pasaría si todo lo que sabes es mentira, si todo lo que eres es mentira?

y... ¿Y si talves, lo descubres? ¿Que harías? ¿Porque el autor no se calla, y os deja leer?

?:Ayudenme a descubrirlo!

KHRxNarutoxSemi-High School DxD.

(TsunaxHarem. Two Shot-God-like. )

 **Prologo: La verdad.**

Tsuna lo había logrado, había vencido a todo aquel que amenazara con dañar a su familia, pero ¿a que precio? No estaba enojado. Estaba furioso... Furioso por una mentira que se había comido desde su inicio.

Mientras Nana y Iemitsu lloraban Tsuna les reclamaba. Les reclamaba porque durante "toda" su vida le habían mentido. No era su hijo, esa no era su casa, Nanimori no era su ciudad, _ese_ Japón no era su país de nacimiento, vamos ese mundo ni siquiera es su mundo de nacimiento. Le enojaba que ellos no confiaron en el, que no le dijeran la verdad desde antes... Quizás antes pudiera entenderlo, antes mientras sus amigos estaban con el, mientras Reborn lo acompañaba, mientras Kyoko aún estaba a su lado. Ellos le habían podido ayudado a entender. Pero no es así.

Tsuna: Porque! Porque no me lo dijeron antes! Ahora que hago!-Tsuna les reclamaba a sus padres con rabia. Pero no pudo seguir haciendolo... La maldición que Byakuran le había puesto durante su batalla le impedía usar las llamas, y cada vez que lo hacía caía desmallado mientras sus llamas luchaban por no desaparecer.

flash back, ¿porque no?

Flash Back

La batalla contra Byakuran había concluido.. pero... ¿Ahora Qué? Lo detuvo, cierto pero ¿que con las personas a las cuales Byakuran asesino? Esas no iban a volver. Lejos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de como todos sonreían y lo felicitaban, este se preguntaba.

De repente un anillo de color blanco con una gema verde en el centro, mas bien el anillo Mare de Byakuran empezó a brillar. la luz rapidamente cegó a todos y... Segundos despues la luz cesó y Tsuna empezo a cambiar. Se hizo mas alto, ahora medía 1.86 y su musculatura creció. Todos estaban impactados por su apariencia y aun mas por lo que estaba en su mano derecha. Un guante de apariencia robotica apareció allí. Le cubria desde los dedos los cuales eran cubiertos por el guante color Escarlata en forma de garra color vino oscuro, una gema verde con el grabado Famiglia/Poder en ella y que terminaba en su codo de donde dos especies de espadas de color dorado se manifestaban unidas al guante.

Todos:QUE!-Fue el grito en conjunto de todos a excepción de Hibari, quien miraba a Tsuna con una sonrisa dificil de ver en el y con una sonrisa desafiante.

Hibari:Te reto, Tsawada Tsunayoshi.

Pero Tsuna cayó inconscientey fue llevado junto a su familia segundos despues a su tiempo, luego fue llevado de emergencia al Hospital.

Flahback End.

Desde ese día no pudo usar la "cosa" que apareció en su mano y ha estado cayendo inconsciente seguido. Sobre todo al usar llamas.

 **Fin**

Bueno, este fue el pequeño prologo. Este es solo para informar mas o menos de que se trata y para invitarlos a seguir.

Actualizaré entre la semana a diario o cada 2 o 3 días(depende de mi horario de exámenes)

Desde ahora digo que habra harem y que estaré haciendo este como sorteo donde ustedes tienen que adivinar algo y el ganador podrá elegir una chica (ya sea de este KHR, de Naruto, de DXD o INCLUSO SUS PROPIAS CHICAS. La respuesta sería de preferencia asi:

 **Yo mama dice:** Chica: Haku

Anime: Naruto.

Chica para el Harem: OC.

(Necesario)

Victoria Reas

Pelo Naranja

Raza Europea

Piel Blanca

Peón(Si se decide añadir el sistema de piezas de DxD)

(Opcional)

99-62-103

Usualmente viste camisa color negro debajo de chaqueta blanca con bordes dorados, jeans con agujeros en la rodilla color negros y tacones de fiesta blancos.

Adiccion inexplicable al Helado y a la Pizza.

Conoce al protagonista despues de que la salva de unos matones de su ex-novio (cosas como esta, podrían llevar a un mini-arco de 1 o 2 capitulos)


	2. Entre Dos Mundos: Mundo Ninja

Hola! Gracias a los que se toman su tiempo de leer esta historia! Apenas 2 días y ya tengo 37 views, lo cual es genial. Por eso y porque estoy inspirado, hoy sera nuestro primer sorteo (ya saben, el que responda/adivine puede elegir 1 chica, ya sea de un anime, serie, videojuego o creada por el usuario)

NO SE VALE BUSCAR EN GOOGLE

¿Si 2 2 es 4 y 4 8 y 8 16, a que capitulo llegaría esta historia? (entre 1-100)

(Consejo:Ya va por el capitulo 2, asi que 1 queda descartado)

(Consejo2: Pronto son las vacaciones de diciembre )

 **Autor, pongase a escribir papu**

Todos estaban preocupados, Tsuna llevaba 1 semana sin despertar y en su brazo apareció la "cosa"(B.Gear) y desde que se desmayo no ha desaparecido.

Intentaron quitarsela pero no podían, erA casi como si estuviera ligado a su alma.

Gokudera:Mierda. El Decimo (dejenme en los comentarios si les gusta mas Juudaime) no ha despertado y eso no se quiere quitar. Quizás tenga que ver con todo esto. No podemos hablar con los padres del Decimo hasta quitarlo, ellos no pueden saber nada de "El Mundo M." No aún.

Yamamoto:Maldición. No podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera Reborn. Que haremos ahora.

Nagi: _Con quien estara soñando. Será que...-_ Pensó preocupada pero luego se sonrojo mucho y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Mukuro quién había llegado porque le dijeron que Nagi estaba ahí lo notó y sonrió para si mismo, pero luego pensó

Mukuro _:Si le rompes el corazón, te arrancaré cada uno de tus miembros y luego te voy a_ que - **Boost!**

La la gema en el dorso del guantelete brilló fuertemente y se pudo escuchar una voz ronca, casi robotica decir:

?:Aún No, tienes que laventarte y luchar otra vez, Vogola Decimo!\- Despues de eso se eschucó repetidamente la palabra **Boost** Cada vez mas fuerte y rápido. Luego de sonar unas veinte veces el guantelete desapareció y Tsuna empezó a levantarse. Todos se asombraron ya que su apariencia volvió a cambiar y su cabello castaño se volvió rojo con mechones naranja en la parte de adelante (Al estilo Azazel, pero rojo y naranja)

Tsuna:Que... Me pasó?- Dijo con cansancio mientras ojeaba su cuerpo mas alto, musculoso y el cual tenía dos tatuajes iguales. Uno en el brazo derecho de un dragón occidental que se enrollaba todo el brazo y la cabeza terminaba en el dorso de la mano. El del otro brazo era igual, pero el dragon tenía el simbolo infinito (8 acostado) en color morado.

Algo que destacar es que el del brazo derecho tenía los ojos color esmeralda.

Tsuna:Que.. es esto?-Dijo incrédulo, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que estaba en el hospital, pero no había notado las personas alrededor de el.

Tsuna intento levantase, pero no podía moverse. Lo cual le extraño ya que podía mober cada parte de su cuerpo, pero al intentar salir de la cama su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Todos:Tsuna/Herbívoro/Decimo que bueno que estes bien. Dijeron sus guardianes lo cuL hizo que este notará a todos sus amigos alrededor de el.

Tsuna:Yo, minasan.-(Algo así era) Dijo con alegría al ver que nuevamente, sus guardianes, no, su familia estaba con el, pero se sintió mal al ver que sus padres no estaban ahí al recordar como los había tratado.

Tsuna:Supongo, que no vinieron.-Dijo deprimido.

Gokudera: Bueno, ellos no saben que estás aquí. Les dije que te fuiste a un viaje escolar y que no tuviste tiempo de irte debido a que apenas saliste, de la escuela, un autobús paso a buscar a los que querían ir. Les dije que nosotros no fuimos porque tú nos encargaste cuidarlos.-Dijo con una sonrisa

Ryohei: Claro que sí, y se lo creyeron AL EXTREMO-Dijo como siempre Ryohei, para ser regañado por Gokudera, mientras los demas veían con gotas en la nuca como empezaban a pelear diciendo cosas como "Cabeza de pulpo" o "Estupido del boxeo"

Tsuna:Ya,ya chicos.- Dijo conteniendo la risa.

Gokudera/Ryohei: Ok.- Dijeron los dos al unísono para luego empezar a pelear de nuevo esta vez diciendo cosas como "Deja de copiarme" o "Cállate, tu me copiaste"

nadie pudo aguantar más y empwzaron a reir, incluso Hibari estaba riendo.

Reborn:Tsuna, no me importa si estas sano o no, te necesito fuera de esa cMa YA- El arcobaleno del sol entró por la puerta de la habitación con una cara serio, muy rara en el ya que usualmente ocultaba sus sentimientos detras de su cara de poker.

Tsuna asintió al notar eso y rapidamente salió de la cama y siguió a Reborn afuera.

Reborn:Me alegra que estés vivo, pero te necesitamos para otra maquina dimencional. Tienes hasta mañana para irte y te recomiendo llevar todo tu equipo y toda tu ropa o al menos la mayoria, ya que puedes incluso vivir ahí durante años.- Dijo con una expresión sería, pero su voz mostraba tristeza.

Tsuna:EEEH! Bueno. Supongo que me iré a casa.-Al principio se asustó, eso es normal, te vas a ir de tu cuidad, tu país, tu mundo, incluso tu pinshe dimensión y lo tienes que hacer en 24 horas, y aún peor, usando una maquina que ni siquiera de sabe si funciona bien. Pero luego entendió que era muy importante, si no fuera así, Reborn no lo enviaría a una misión tan peligrosa.

Reborn:Una cosa más, quería decirte esto en otra momento, quizás otra situación. Pero no sé si volverás. Así que me veo obligado a decirte que tu no eres de aquí. De echo, vienes de la dimensión a la cual iras ahora.- Tsuna se sorprendió muchisimo, pero no se detuvo, solo asintió serio y siguió caminando.

Casa de Tsuna, 6AM.

Tsuna se estaba preparando para ir a esta dimensión, Reborn le dijo que sus padres no saben que lo adoptaron, el bebe de Nana murió y la enfermera que la atendía lo cambió por uno que encontraron en la puerta des Hospital, era cruel, quizás. Pero ella pensó que era lo correcto, le sijo Reborn. Esto shockeo mucho a Tsuna, pero extrañamente eso solo le dio más determinación. Otra cosa a notar es que su cabello volvió a la normalidad cuando la **[Boosted Gear]** Desaparecio. Y que Reborn le informó que en esta dimensión solo existen los Ninjas y Samurais. Los ninjas usan Chakra y Senjutsu. Mientras que los Samurais magia y la Fé. También le dijo que hay 5 tipos de Chakra que se usa para atacar: Tierra (Doton), Fuego (Katon),Agua (Suiton),Aire (Futon) y Rayo (Raiton) Sobre eso le mencionó que el obviamente tenía afinidad al Katon, al menos para los de esa dimencion. Tambien le dijo que es probable que pueda usar los otros 4 elementos debido a su dominio con las llamas de sus guardianes, le dijo que explicara que eran un Kekkei Genkai (Sucesión de Sangre) especial si le preguntaban algo.

Sin mas que decir y con la excusa de volve a ese campamento cruzó la puerte dimencional.

Tsuna se despertó frente a las enormes puertas de lo que parecia una villa debido a los estilos de las casas.

?: Oe, estás bien?- Un anciano con cabello blanco y larga barba blanca que usaba un sombrero chino blanco con rojo y unas túnicas de los mismos colores le pregunto con una cara de preocupación genuina.

Tsuna:Si gracias señor...?- Al notar que el chico le estaba preguntando su nombre respondió:

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tsuna:Bueno,Gracias por la preocupación Sarutobi-san, yo soy Tsunayoshi Tsawada.-Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Hiruzen:Eres un ninja,chico?-Pregunto interesado Hiruzen al sentir el enorme poder del chico el cual fácilmente rebasaba el que tuvi en su edad de oro.

Tsuna:No, de echo vine a eso. He vivido muy lejos de el mundo ninja asi que no se prácticamente nada de él.-Mintió habilmente el Decimo.

Hiruzen:Bueno, por tu poder facilmenye te haría Sannin, el cual es el rango más alto solo superago por el Kage, ese soy yo. El Kage es el líder de su aldea ninja, esta aldea se llama Konoha y yo soy el Hokage, también hay otras aldeas ninjas, como por ejemplo Suna; Ahí gobierna el Kazekage.-Explicó con calma el Kage.

Tsuna:Bueno, pero a que se refería con "haría"?-Pregunto escondiendo su decepción.(ya me dio paja escribir tanto, de ahora en adelante cuando sea ovbio o lógico quien este hablando no escribiré su nombre)

Bueno, esto es debido a lo que me mencionaste antes, eso de que ni sabias casi nada de el mundo Ninja. Por lo cual serás puesto en el "titulo" mas bajo.. Genin- Dijo serio.

Bueno, no esta mal,supongo. Oiga Hokage-san, ¿podría darme asilo?-Pregunto cohibido dado que no había pensado en eso.

Bueno, como eres Genin puedo darte donde vivir. Pronto se harán equipos para hacer misiones y cuando tengas uno, podrás hacer misiones para ganar dinero.

Por ahora y dado que no te sabes mover por aquí, te estaré dando una mensualidad para lo que necesites hasta que puedas hacer misiones.-Dijo Hiruzen un poco emocionado de poder verlo pelear.

Tsuna:Gracias-Dijo agradecido. Luego entraron a la aldea y el guardian del cielo empezó a recibir distintas miradas: Unas de lujuria, otras de ensueño, otras de interés y claramente una de odio por parte de la mayoría de los hombres y envidia del resto de estos.

Luego de caminar entraron a un edificio rojo en con los kanjis: "Hokage". Al entrar se toparon con una hermosa mujer (No me acuerdo como es y no la encuentro en internet, asi que a la verga primera ORIGINAL) De cabello rubio platinado, ojos color azul con cuerpo escultural (nada de detalles sobre esto aún, primero lo primero y ya después la perversión) Que vestía unos pantalones anbu holgados color café, sandalias ninja color negro y una camisa manga corta color beige (Rara combinación, pero quiero hacer a mis OG únicos)

?:Pase, Hokage-sama. -Dijo la mujer tratando inútilmente de esconder su sonrojo al ver al chico (No Está po defecto en el harem, pueden votar por ella claro esta)

Al ver a su asistente toda roja el hokage le hizo señas con las cejas de manera sugestiva lo cual hizo sonrojar a la chica aun mas. Tsuna solo estaba con cara de WTF ante la interacción "Diferente" entre los dos.

Entraron a la oficina del hokage y ahí recibió los papeles de su casa y su mensualidad.

Time Skip; Día de elección de equipo.

Tsuna estaba en el aula donde estaban reunidos varios ninjas, de entre ellos destacaban varios. Un ejemplo es una chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color perla sin pupila. Otro sería un castaño con triángulos de color rojos al revés en sus mejillas quien hablaba con un perro.

Al lado de Tsuna se encontraban su amiga Shinai Aburame. Era una chica extraña pero amigable de cabello color café oscuro que usaba su bandana ninja en la frente y que andaba cubierta por una gabardina verde oscuro, unos pantalones ninja negros con vendas en el pie izquierdo y una camisa negra.

Ella era inteligente pero con poca habilidad de pelea.

y a su otro lado su amigo Shikamaru Nara. Era un chico alto con peinado de piña color negro con su banda ninja en la pierna derecha. Usaba un chaleco verde sin mangas y debajo de este una camisa de redecilla y debajo de esta (de nuevo) una camisa manga corta de color negro. Llevaba pantalones ninja color negros y sandalias ninja color azul. Era muy inteligente pero flojo.

Tsuna:Meh, cuando llega el sensei?-Pregunto en una pose de aburrimiento total mientras que Shikamaru y Shinai asentían demostrando que pensaban lo mismo. La paz se vio destrozada cuando un pelinegro con peinado extraño (de culo de pato) con una camisa azul manga corta con el simbolo de los Uchiha en la parte trasera, pantalones azules y sandalias del mismo color junto a una pelirosa con un conjunto extraño color rojo con shorts rosas y ojos verdes la cual alababa al pelinegro por ser tan "genial". Todos se sorprendieron al notar que la otra fan del pelinegro de nombre Ino Yamanaka no salio a pelear con la peli rosa por decidir "quien le ama mas". Al buscarla con la mirada notaron y se sorprendieron aún mas al ver como estaba embobada con el nuevo(Tsuna) quien tenía una conversación tribial con ella. Ino era una rubia alta con el pelo atado en coleta que usaba un top púrpura que le llegaba hasta encima del ombligo y unos shorts del mismo color que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas con sandalias ninja color negras.

Todos se callaron y se sentaron en su sitio cuando el Sensei(Un hombre de cabello castaño corto con su bandana ninja (de ahora en adelante B) amarrada en su pelo. Tenía ojos color negro y tenia una pequeña sicatriz en la nariz Usaba el uniforme tipico Jonin).De la clase entro y dijo

?:Hola, como saben me llamo Iruka y hoy estamos aquí por su ultimo dia en la academia. Aquí se elegirá su equipo y Jonin Sensei. El equipo 1 es...-Y así siguió hasta llegar al equipo 7

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Tsawada Tsunayoshi. Sensei Kakashi Hatake-El pelinegro del (peinado de culo de pato) se decepcionó al saber que tenia en su equipo a la pelirosa, la cual se alegro al saber que estaria con "su Sasuke-kun" y Tsuna a quien le valían verga sus compañeros.

Iruka:Equipo 8 Shinai Aburame,Hinata Hyuga (La chica de pelo azul) y Kiba Inuzuka Jonin Sensei Kurenai Yuhī.

Equipo 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi.-Etc. Todos los equipos como en el anime. Despues de algunos minutos todos los senseis se habían llevado a su equipo a algún campo de entrenamiento, todos menos Kakashi, quien no había llegado.

Sakura:Que molestia, donde estan Tsawada y el Sensei?!-Grito furiosa, ya que su sensei no había llegado y su otro compañero de equipo había desaparecido.

Minutos despues su sensei porfin llego y fue recibido con regaños pero se defendió diciendo que se topo con un cerdo que habla llamado Hawk (Ojalá Salga nuevo cap de Los 7 Pecados Capitales ).

Se quedaron esperando a su compañero de equipo quien llego 15 minutos despues.

Sakura:Donde estabas, estuvimos esperandote por mas de media hora!-Grito furiosa y se puso aún mas al escuchar la respuesta del castaño

Bueno, que mas da. Solo me perdí en el camino de la vida.- Esto hizo que le cayera instantáneamente bien a Kakashi pero molesto más a su compañera, quien intento a golpear a Tsuna, la mirada de este cambio a una gélida y agarró el puño de la chica, la atrajo hacia el para darle un rodillaso en la barriga, haciendo que la chica pierda el aire y caiga al suelo.

Tsuna:Ten cuidado, puedo ser tu compañero, pero soy mayor que tu en fuerza y edad, te conviene controlarte.-Dijo con una voz gélida que le erizo el pelo a todos los presentes. Luego cambio a su tipica sonrisa y levanto a la chica del suelo antes de decir un jutsu (falso, pero para no levantar sospechas) **[Arte de llamas de voluntad tipo sol:sanación]** Luego de terminar su frase y sus sellos de manos, una llama color amarillo cubrio sus muñecas y este hizo que rodearan el golpe que le habia dado a la chica haciendo que el moretón y el dolor desaparezcan.

Tsuna:Listo.-Dijo con una sonrisa made in Reborn que hizo que Sakura olvidara lo que le había hecho, sonriera y se sonreje.

Kakashi:Bueno, ahora que están listos, porque no se presentan, ya saben sus nombres, que les gusta que no, sus sueños a futuro.-Dijo con voz aburrida pero por dentro muy sorprendido por ese jutsu y porque no pudo copiarlo.

Tsuna: Tsunayoshi Tsawada. Tengo 15, me gusta el Ramen, leer el I.I (Sus compañeros no reconocieron el nombre del libro de portada naranja, pero Kakashi si, y esto aumento su respeto hacia el nuevo)Pasar tiempo con **ella** **s**. Odio a los engreidos, a los que no me dejan leer y los que quieren que me aleje de **ellas**. Mis ambiciones.. No les importan.

Sakura Haruno, 14. Me gusta pasar tiempo con (se sonroja, mira al castaño y a Sasuke), entrenar y hablar con mi rival, Ino. Odio a los pervertidos y a los que hablan mal de.. (se sonroja, mira a tsuna y a sasuke). Mi sueño para el futuro es casarme con.. (se sonroja otra vez y mira al castaño).

Kakashi Hatake. Mi edad, no les importa. Mis gustos: el I.I y enseñar. Mis disgustos.. que les importan. Mis sueños.. que les importan-Dijo despreocupado Kakashi.

Sakura: Pero solo dijo su nombre y el nombre de ese libro!. Grito enojada la peli rosa.

Tsuna: Que importa, me cae bien.- Dijo el castaño alzando el dedo en forma de aprobación, mientras Kakashi hacia lo mismo mas tu sonrisa de ojos. (Kakashi NO tiene mascara, pero sin su sonrisa de ojos Kakashi no es Kakashi )

Sasuke Uchiha,14. Mis gustos son entrenar jutsus katon y Raiton. Disgustos: La ropa holgada y los que se cuelan en las filas. Sueños para el futuro.. Encontrar a alguien e interrogarl@ sobre algo (Así es, nada de matar a Itachi, el..o.. ella es importante)

Kakashi:Bueno, los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento #7 (Amm, no recuerdo en que orden iban los entrenamientos, o si siquiera había mas de uno.. asi que Yolo)

Campo de Entrenamiento 7.

Kakashi estaba enfrente de sus tres Genin. Sakura estaba parada mientras veía se reojo a Sasuke y Tsuna, Sasuke estaba con las manos en los bolsillos los ojos cerrados y en una postura relajada y Tsuna estaba con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y con la mano derecha leía el Icha Icha GERMANY EDITION. Kakashi estaba en una postura relajada mirando a sus 3 Genin.

Kakashi:Bien. Preparados para la prueba?

 **Listo. Fin**

 **Bueno este capitulo es mas largo, y desde ya digo que quizás los haga largos.**

 **Tienen 2 Sorteos 2 Ganadores 3 Chicas para el Harem. El primer reto esta puesto allá arriba, si adivinas ese puedes elegir 2 chicas para el Harem, y si adivinas el que pondré ahora 1 Chica.**

 **¿Cual de las ya mencionadas creen que esta por defecto en el Harem (puedes poner las que queras, mas de una si quieres, o solo una)**

 **De nuevo gracias por quedarte a leer mi historia, espero sus reviews!**


	3. Cazador de Ninjas

Hasta ahora nadie ha podido adivinar (Bueno, nadie me ha escrito un review ,v) Pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Campo de Entrenamiento #7

Tsuna junto a Sasuke y Sakura estaban en fila fentre a su sensei mientras esperaban una explicación de como empieza el entrenamiento.

Kk (Kakashi): Muy bien, ¿ven estos cascabeles)?-Pregunto mientras que mostraba dos cascabeles color gris.-Bueno, el que consiga un cascabel puede seguir en el equipo, el que no consiga será descalificado.-Dijo con su tipica expresión mientras notaba como Tsuna se tensaba, pero luego una sonrisa de confianza apareció en el rostro del castaño, lo cual extraño al peligris.

Tsuna:Muy bien, evidentemente podemoa hacer nuestra propia estrategia,¿no?-Pregunto mmientras su sonrisa desaparecía y dejaba paso a un rostro serio.

Kk:Así es. Tienen dos horas para conseguir los cascabeles. Tsuna al ser el mayor es designado lider de equipo.-Al terminar de decir eso preparo un reloj alarma y desapareció en un shunshin.

Tsuna:Bien, es fácil: Utilizaré una Ilu... Un Genjutsu para hacerle creer que las dos horas pasaron, y justo ahí tomaremos lls cascabeles.-Dijo de manera analítica.

Sakura:Pero...

Sasuke:Solo hay dos cascabeles.-Dijo la peli rosa y termino El pelinegro ambos sabiendo que deberían de dejar de ser equipo a penas fueron unidos.

Tsuna:No hay problema. Esta es una prueba de equipo. Todos pasaremos si podemos luchar y cordinarnos como almas gemelas. Mientras preparo el Genjutsu, necesito que lo ataquen con todo.-Dijo serio para terminar con una sonrisa.

Sasuke/Sakura:Hai.-Dijeron en unisono se posicionaron uno adelante y el otro atras, mientras que hacían que 10 Kage Bunshin cada uno.

Tsuna: Mi deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y no permitir la captura de la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndome en la niebla que no puede ser atrapada. [ **Arte de llamas de ultima voluntad tipo niebla:Engaño].** -Recito y luego menciono el "nombre" de la técnica mientras sus ojos y su cabello cambiaban a un color índigo. Luego agarro lo que parecia una rama de un arbol pero luego una explosión de humo causo el cambio de esta a un tridente color gris con un dibujo de una serpiente púrpura con ojos azules y la parte de abajo color púrpura claro.

Tsuna lo clavo en el suelo y segundos despues el reloj sonó y Kakashi salió 1 o 2 minutos despues y dijo:

KK: Las dos horas han pasado y no lo grar-Se detuvo en seco al notar como Sasuke tenía una de sus técnicas familiares, fénix resurgente en la mano apuntandole a el pecho, Sakura había hecho un clon de piedra y lo que lo sorprendió mas fue al ver como Tsuna le añuntaba con dos...cosas (Pistolas, las pistolas de Xanxus) que irradiaban un calor inmenso. Sin que se diera cuenta Sasuke le quito los dos cascabeles y le dio uno a Sakura y cuando le iba a dar el ultimo a Tsuna este solo negó con la cabeza.

Kk:Bueno, supongo que Tsuna no continúa. Serás amarrado a un árbol mientras vez como yo y tus compañeros comen.-Finalizo como siempre pero se estaba cagando por dentro.

Tsuna:Bien.-Dijo serio mientraz sus dos pistolas desaparecían en explosiones de humo. Como su sensei dijo este lo ato a un arbol y sus dos compañeros sacaron su comida y empezaron a comer. Minutos desoues Kakashi se fue con la excusa de ir al baño y se escondió en los arbustos para sonreir al ver como segundos despues Sakura se levanta y ayuda a Tsuna a comerse una bola de arroz. Luego Sasuke comparte su carne con Tsuna. Cabe decir que Tsuna soltaba lágrimas de alegría.

Kakashi:Han aprobado su examen. Han logrado combatir en equipo y ayudaron a un compañero a pesar de que esto este contra las reglas. recuerden: Aquel que rompe las reglas es basura, peor aquel que abandona a un compañero es peor que la basura.-Dijo alegre al principio pero serio al final.

Tsuna:Gracias a Dios, ya bajen me de aqui!.

Sakura: Hai Tsuna-kun... E-E-Es-Es decir Tsu-Tsuna-san. Tenías razón.-Dijo sonrojada.

Sasuke:Bien deducido, dobe.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Sakura a desatarlo.

Tsuna:Gracias,Sakura-chan. Gracias Emo.-Dijo agradecido pero señalo con burla la palabra "Emo". Esto molesto a Sasuke pero entendía que ese era su apoddo a partir de ahora, igual que Dobe para el castaño.

Kakashi sonrió al ver tan animados a sus genin.

Kakashi:Bueno, volvamos a la villa, Sasuke,Sakura ustedes vayan a sus casas, yo y Tsuna iremos a ver al Hokage.-Dijo para que todos desaparecieran en explosiones de humo.

Oficina del viejo, digo Hokage.

Tsuna:Yo, Oji-san.-Dijo mientras saludaba con su mano derecha al Hokage, quien se había acostumbrado a ese apodo.

Kakashi: Se mas respetuoso ante tu Hokage, Tsuna.-Dijo a modo de regaño.

Kakashi:Como sea, estamos aqui para que nos muestres a mi y al hokage esas cosas de antes.-Dijo serio y antes de que el Hokage hablara Tsuna asintió y recito lo siguiente:

Mi deber es abarcar a todos lo demás guardianes, el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; los influencio a todos, los entiendo y los acepto, convirtiéndome en el cielo que lo cubre todo. **[Estilo de las llamas ultima voluntad tipo cielo: Romeo y Juliette.** ]

. Al terminar su cántico y "Jutsu" respectivamente en sus manos aparecieron dos pistolas color negro con una gran X en la parte de arriba de ambas.

Tsuna:Estas son armas especiales de mi familia, Romeo y Juliette. Pueden hacer jutsus de las 7 llamas especiales de mi familia; Cielo,Sol,Tormenta,Nube,Niebla,Trueno y Lluvia.

-Cabe decir que ambos estaban muy impresionados ante tal revelación. Pero la cara de Kakashi cambio a una seria, si lo que pensaba era verdad, tenían frente suyo a un Caza Ninjas rango SSS llamado "Re dei cieli".

Kakashi:Tsuna, alguien mas de tu familia esta vivo?-Pregunto con cuidado, no quería tocar un nervio y que el castaño le aclare su sospechas a la mala.

Tsuna:No, no aquí.-Dijo melancólico.

Sarutobi: Tsuna,¿conoces sobre el libro Bingo?.- Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de quw su Hokage estaba al tanto de esto. Las sospechas de ambos fueron resueltas al ver como la mirada de Tsuna se volvía sería y empezaba a sudar.

Kakashi:Ya veo, así que eres tu,¿no? Re dei cieli.

Tsuna se sorprendió al notar que sabían de el, y se preparó mentalmente para asesinar a los que consideraba su familia ahora mismo. Pero no hizo falta ya que Hiruzen se río y dijo:

Vaya vaya, quien diría que el primer ninja clase SSS estaba en mi aldea y me llamaba abuelo, interesante.-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle la orden a Kakashi de salir y dejar que Tsuna se retire.

Apartamento de Tsuna, 12:30AM.

Era de noche y Tsuna se despertaba en un espacio vacío y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un enorme Dragón de escamas rojas con ojos verdes y la parte de la barriga con piel color rojo clarito (para no decir rosa v:)

??:Bienvenido, compañero. Yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Draig.-Dijo el dragón mientras el paisaje cambiaba de un vacío a Nanimori.

Draig:Ests no es la real Nanimori, pero cambie tu espacio mental a esta replica ya que estoy seguro de que estás mas comodo aquí.

En un bosque cerca de Konohagakure no sato.

En el piso un circulo de color rojo con un estraño símbolo en el medio se hizo presente para luego desaparecer dejando a la vista a 3 chicas y 2 hombres:

La primera era una pelirroja con un cuerpo bien desarroyado, la segundo una chica con el cuerpo un poco más desayorado que la anterior con el pelo negro y la tercera una chica un poco bajita con el pelpelo color gris y cuerpo que rivalizaba con el de las anteriores.

La pelirroja y la pelinegra tenían entre 14 o 15 años y la peliplateada estaba entre 25 a 30.

Los hombres: El primero era un pelirrojo entre sus 20 y el segundo un hombre en sus 30 con el pelo negro con la parte de adelante rubia.

 **FIN**

 **¿Quienes serán estas personas? ¿que estarán buscando?**

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo y recuerden darle a me gusta y a seguir. Aún estan pendientes los dos sorteos del capitulo anterior. Porfa dejenme en los comentarios si debería usar el Sistema de Evil Pieces. **


	4. Maestro Elemental

Hola a todos! Aqui les saludo con este nuevo capítulo.

Tsuna:U-Un Q-Q-Que?!?!?!-Dijo alarmado mientras Draig lo miraba con aburrimiento.

Draig:Que, ya terminaste? Si, soy un dragon. pero, que no te sorprenda. Verás, conocerás y te enfrentaras a cosas mas insolitas como demonios o angeles. Todo esto existe en otro mundo, en otra dimensión. Pero como tu, estos seres encontraron este mundo y piensan habitarlo, otros piensan luchar, pero otros... Quieres su conquista y destrucción. Yo he estado siempre contigo, soy un [Sacred Gear] Tipo Dragón de los 11 Longuinus.-Dijo serio mientras Tsuna se asasombraba cada vez más pero aún así prestaba atención. Luego Draig prosiguió a contarle sobre la guerra de las facciones y sobre los Sacred Gears.

Tsuna:Increible, quien lo diría. Así que ¿Dragones, Angeles, Demonios y Angeles Caídos, tu eres un objeto creado por el Dios Bíblico y eres uno especial, y puedes multiplicar mi fuerza tanto como yo soporte?-Pregunto aún incrédulo pero entendiendo más la situación.

Draig:Así es, y lo más probable es que tengas que unirte a una facción pronto. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento lo más pronto posible, estos seres son realmente algo a lo que temer.-Dijo serio mientras que Tsuna solo asentía.

Al otro día

Tsuna:Maldición. ¿Quien diría que entrenar en tu mente sería tan agotador? Debería ir a la reunión con el Sensei.-Dijo antes de levantarse de su cama, bañarse, cambiarse y comer en Ichiraku. Donde fue recibido como siempre por una atenta Ayame y un sonriente Teuchi. Sabía que Ayame estaba enamorada de Tsuna, pero el siempre estaba tan apurado que no lo notaba. Luego de eso se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento designado para su equipo.

Campo Entrenamiento #YoQueSe

Tsuna llegó y vio a Sasuke entrenando con su Katon y a Sakura sentada mientras unos clones entrenaban. Al verla se sonrojo y recordó lo que paso ese día.

Flash Back-Golpe a Sakura

Despues de golpearla en la barriga la cargo al estilo princesa y algo que ninguno noto fue como una pequeña llamarada se formaba en su mano derecha y literalmente, se detuvo el tiempo alrededor de ellos. Tsuna solo la besó y la abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba miles de disculpas. Despues de un rato la chica reaccionó y se sonrojo por la cercanía entre ambos, y dijo que lo perdonaba. Igual casi no le había dolido. Ambos hablaron durante horas, mientras que el tiempo seguía detenido. Cuando se casaron y aceptaron ser novios, volvieron a la pose en la que estaban antes de que el tiempo se detuviera y Tsuna reanudo el tiempo.

Ahora ya sabes porque Haruno se sonroja tanto al ver a Tsuna digo Flash Back End

Llegó y como todo show-off creo mil clones que empezaron entrenamiento físico, como correr, saltar, hacer pechadas(lagartijas) etc.

Sakura:Moh, Tsuna-kun eres muy arrogante.-Dijo con un Puchero antes de recibir con gusto un beso de Tsuna.

Tsuna:Tambien es bueno verte, Sakura-chan.-Dijo alegremente pero no notaron como Sasuke los veía con gracia.

Luego todos se reunieron y hablaron sobre trivialidades mientras esperaban a kk.

2 Horas despues

Kk: perdón por tardar tanto, me perdí en el camino de la vida.-Dijo con una ceja levantada al ver a Sakura un poco melosa (apegada) con Tsuna, y viceversa.

Sasuke:Por fin, creí que se había muerto o algo.

Tsuna:Yo pense que deserto.

Sakura:Que decepción de Sensei.-Dijeron los tres con aburrimiento mientras que a kk se le formaba una vena punzante en la frente.

Kk:Hoy entrenaremos un poco ya que tenemos una mision rango C.-Dijo disimulsndo su enojo recibiendo otro ¡PORFIN! de sus genin, ya que tenían varias semanas recibiendo misiones rango D.

Kk:Tomen-Dijo mientras le daba un papel a cada uno, y luego dijo: Son papeles especiales que les dirán su tipo de elemento. Solo tienen que aplicar un poco de chakra.-Al decir eso cada uno hizo lo instruido y salio así:

Sasuke: Raiton, Futon y Katon.

Sakura:Doton y Suiton.

Naruto:Katon,Doton,Suiton,Futon,Raiton y Hyoton(El Punto Zero Avanzado fue liberado accidentalmente)

Kakashi estaba realmente satisfecho y sorprendido. Sus genin eran espectaculares, y Tsuna podía manejar los 5 Elementos más Hyoton.

kk:Bien, les enseñaré a cada uno un jutsu de cada uno de sus elementos. El primero será Sasuke. Mira esto, y luego haslo tú.-Dijo antes de hacer unos sellos de manos de manera lenta y luego: [Estilo de rayo: Halcón Electrico] Dijo el jutsu mientras que juntaba sus palmas en un aplauso y de sus dedos un halcón de el tamaño de un niño de 9 salió de sus palmas y surcó cielo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo (algo que se me olvido decir, es que todos estaban apartados para evitar lo tipico de : no es justo, el vio mi jutsu y se lo aprendió! o algo así) Luego hizo otros sellos de mano: [Elemento Fuego: Calcinador Divino] Dijo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire que tomo la forma de una explosión nuclear pero en forma horizontal. Luego de que Sasuke lo repitiera, Kk lo dejo entrenando sus nuevos jutsus y fue a ayudar a Sakura.

Kk:Muy bien Sakura, te mostraré unos sellos y tu debes repetirlos.-Dijo mientras hacia sellos de manos: Elemento tierra:Terremoto] despues de hacer las señas de manos, sus pies se recubrieron en piedra y de un pisotón hizo estremecerse el suelo, efectivamente similando un terremoto. Luego hizo el siguiente: [Elemento Agua: Prisión de Agua] dijo mientras expulsaba agua de su boca y esta formaba un cubo totalmente relleno de agua alrededor de una piedra. Segundos despues la desapareció y dejo a Sakura entrenando y fue donde Tsuna.

Kk:Bien Tsuna, es tu turno. Empezemos.-Dijo antes de hacer su primer jutsu: [Elemento tierra: Golem Perfecto] detrás de Kk apareció el tipico Golem así que no lo voy a describir. [Estilo de Agua: Cacería de Tiburones] dijo para expulsar agua, la cual se regó en todo el piso y de esta empezaron a saltar un monton de tiburones de agua. [Estilo de Fuego: Infierno] despues de decir eso, enormes llamaradas empezaron a rodear a Kk formando así una armadura de fuego alrededor de el, algo curioso es que cuando Tsuna lo hizo, una armadura de caballero lo rodeo y una capa apareció en esta. [Estilo de Aire: Tornado] dijo para que el aire alrededor de el formara un Tornado (no me digas Sherlock). [Elemento Rayo: Garras Erráticas] Dijo mientras que la electricidad se formaba alrededor de sus manos y pies, formando las garras de algun depredador.

kk:Bueno, no he copiado ningun jutsu titipo Hyoton y no tengo afinidad a el, asi que no te puedo ayudar con eso. Aunque si que puedo decir que es mucho mas facil manipularlo, así que supongo es mas facil crear tus Jutsus.-Dijo un poco decepcionado de si mismo, pero tsuna solo le tocó el hombro y sonrió.

Tsuna:Tranquilo, igual me ayudó mucho, Sensei.-Kk solo sonrió y asintió. Entonces fueron a reunir a los demas miembros del equipo.

30 Min. Despues

Kk:Bien, espero hayan entrenado bien, en dos horas los estaré esperando en la puerta Norte de Konoha, estoy orgulloso de su avance chicos.-Dijo con su sonrisa de ojos y desapareció en un [Shunsin].

Tsuna:Bueno, vamos Teme,Sakura-chan.-Dijo alegre mientras ambos asentían y emprendían camino hacia la puerta Norte.

En el camino se toparon con su cliente, y lo conocieron. Su nombre era Tazuna. Tazuna es un hombre de pelo gris y de estatura mediana, tiene gafas y una barba, sus ojos son de color negro. Decidieron ir juntos a la puerta Norte, mientras se conocían.

Puerta Norte

Los 4 Shinobis y el civil iban caminando de manera calmada mientras conversaban, unos minutos despues se toparon con un charco de agua, lo cual extraño y alertó a todos ya que no había llovido en Konoha. Segundos despues del charco salieron cadenas con espinas que cortaron a Kk y lo partieron en dos.

Sakura:SENSEI!-dijo alarmada pero se sintio mejor al ver que donde deberían estar los restos de Kk, solo había un tronco.

Tsuna:Sakura, protege a Tazuna-san, Sasuke, ven conmigo.-Dijo mientras ambos hacían lo ordenado mienyras que del charco, dos suejetos salieron con bandas de Nami No Kuni. Antes de que algo mas pasara, Kakashi se presento ante sus genin ileso, y ordenó a sus dos Genin apartarse, pero solo recibió un:

Sasuke/Naruto:Lo siento, Sensei, pero su protección y la protección del civil queda a manos del dúo SaTsuna.-Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke lanzaba una [Bola de Fuego] y Tsuna un [Tornado]. El tornado absorbió la bola de fuego haciendo que el tornado sea envuelto en llamas, para poco despues engullir y calcinar a los dos ninjas de Nami.

Sasuke/Naruto:EZ.-Dijeron con arrogancia mientras Kk estaba sorprendido al igual que Tazuna.

Tazuna:Creo que fue la mejor idea pedirle ayuda a Konoha.-Pensó satisfecho pero.

Kakashi: díganos señor Tazuna, ¿deberíamos esperar mas emboscadas como esta?-Pregunto serio.

Tazuna le explico que realmente esto seria una mision rango B, quizás A. Pero que no tenia dinero para pagarla y que realmente necesitaba protección contra un magnate que gobierna Nami con corrupción y que ese puente era su única salvación. Ante esto Sasuke,Sakura y Tsuna aceptaron sin dudar y Kk no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar también.

Durante el camino hablaron de tribialidades hasta que se encontraron con una espesa niebla hecha de chakra que no les dejaba ver nada.

?:Miren nada mas, si es el Ninja Copia Kakashi Hatake. Y con Genins. Lo siento Kakashi, pero quiero la vida del Constructor de puentes.-Dijo una voz entre la niebla.

Kakashi:Lo siento, pero Tazuna es nuestro cliente...

Sasuke/Sakura/Tsuna: Y lo defenderemos.-Dijeron mientras que cada uno se ponia a un lado de Tazuna.

Kakashi:Disipa esta niebla ya, Sabuza Momochi!-Dijo enfadado porque no podía ver nada, pero tubo que agacharse para esquivar un espadazo que le paso en horizontal y que termino clavado en un arbol.

Kakashi golpeo al sujeto al adivinar donde estaba pero explotó en agua, dando a entender que era un **[Clon de Agua].** De pronto, todos tuvieron que pelear contra ordas de clones de agua, esto mientras protegían a Tazuna, quien se sentía inútil.

Tsuna:Estoy harto! Sasuke, Sakura, Sensei. **[Estilo de la hoja: Huracán Arenoso de Fuego]** -Dijo Tsuna para que todos hicieran su jutsu en conjunto. De las bocas de todos salió un tornado de su respectivo elemento. Sasuke Rayo,Kakashi Agua, Tsuna Fuego y Sakura Tierra. Luego estos se fusionaron en un enorme tornado que disipo la niebla y destruyó todos los clones, aparte dejo herido a Zabuza.

Zabuza: **[Estilo de agua: Prisión de Agua]** dijo y Kakashi quedó atrapado en ese molesto cuadrado de agua, y fue salvado por Sakura mientras que Tsuna y Sasuke se lanzaban al ataque.

Tsuna: **[Garras Erráticas]**

Sasuke: **[Calcinador Divino]**

Cada uno dijo su jutsu y Zabuza fue golpeado por el jutsu de Sasuke, y antes de ser acabado por Tsuna una senbon se clavó en el pecho de Zabuza y de un arbudto salió "un" Cazador y agradeció pero antes de irse Tsuna le agarro del hombro y dio:Cuida bien a Zabuza, pude ver que solo fue usado.-Dijo mientras de la mascara del Cazador se escapaba una lágrima y este desaparecía en un Shunsin.

Tsuna:Tch, yo que apenas estaba calentando.-Esto sorprendió a todos, ya que incluso Kakashi estaba sudando, pero el ni siquiera estaba algo sudado o cansado.

Kakashi:Hai,hai. Presumido dei Cieli.-Dijo burlonamente mientras todos comenzaban a reir, pero igual Sasuke,Sakura y Tazuna se preguntaban a que se refería con dei cieli.

Lo que nadie exepto Draig notó, es que estaban siendo observados. Observados por las siluetas de antes. Siluetas que el conocía bien...

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden dejar su like y su review aparte de cualquier sugerencia!**

 **Se despide vuestro Senpai KGarry.**

 **(Bueno, quería pedir perdon por no actualizar, lo que pasa es que he estado bastante enfermo. Pero estoy mejor y esta es mi ultima semana se clases!)**


	5. El Otro Lado De la Historia

Hola a todos! Este va a ser corto, pero es sobre Las Siluetas. Una pregunta mas,¿debería escribir los nombres al estilo japones (Uzumaki Naruto) o al estilo occidental (Naruto Uzumaki)?

En un Castillo enorme se reunen varias "personas", aunque en realidad son demonios. Seres de inexplicable apariencia humana con el dominio de la magia. Este grupo era formado por:

Rias Gremory: Una pelirroja de hermoso cuerpo con ojos azul verdosos que llevaba la pieza de Rey.

Akeno Himejima: Una belleza de cabello color negro atado en una coleta alta. Utilizaba la pieza de Reina.

Asia Argento: La tipica rubia linda e inocente Europea con los ojos verdes. Utilizaba la pieza de Alfil.

Koneko Toujo: Una linda loli de poca expresividad de cabello blanco con ojos color avellana. Portaba la pieza de Torre.

(Aquí iría Issei, pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Hago a Issei hombre o mujer?)

Estaban allí reunidos para hablar con su sensei el lider de los Angeles Caidos Azazel. Su misión: Buscar en nuevas dimensiones planetas habitables para las tres facciones, y buscar otro pilar ya que Issei/Akane no era lo suficientemente poderos@. (Jaja! Tomen Esa! Adivinen ¿quien es ese Pilar?)

Despues de unos minutos Azazel llegó y todos usaron sus poderes para crear un portal, para el asombro de el/la peon del grupo.

Mundo Shinobi

Cuando aparecieron en este nuevo mundo, todos estaban sorprendidos debido a que según lo que podían sentir, los humanos de este mundo utilizaban Chakra. Lo que molesto y alarmó a la peliblanca, Koneko. Ya que ella ya había tenido algo que ver con este y el Senjutsu.

Azazel: Interesante . Este lugar por alguna razón tiene una atmósfera mas densa y un aire mas puro.-Dijo interesado, ya que literalmente, esto hacia a este mundo bastante apto para habitarse.

Rias: Azazel-sensei, siento energías serca de nosotros. Pero...

Azazel: Una de ellas es similar a la de (Por ahora) Issei. Hay que investigar.-Término el líder mientras ambos estaban serios, ya que sí había otro Sekiryutei, este era un potencial segundo pilar.

Tiempo después los seres llegaron a un puenta mientras perseguían a la firma de **Magia** y **Chakra**. Lo que sabían hasta ahora es que estos humanos eran Ninjas y podían usar el **Chakra** para dominar los elementos. Y que el posible segundo Sekiryutei sea un castaño de buena musculatura siempre acomacompañado de sus miembros de equipo. Una pelirrosa la cual sabían se llamaba Sakura Haruno y un un pelingro llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Al llegar vieron como el equipo de el castaño se enfrentaba en una batalla donde se veía claramente la ventaja del equipo, pero cuando iban a acabar al enemigo, este fue rescatado por una mujer y escaparon, no sin que antes el Pelicastaño le dijera algo en el oido a esta.


	6. Rosa y Naranja

Aqui tienen

Apartamento de Tsuna

Tsuna se estaba preparando pars una cita con Sakura, quien (sorprendente mente) fue la que dio ese paso. No sabia que usar, así que se puso el traje que llevaba en el Choice, lo que hizo que se llenara de nostalgia. Por un momento, por un segundo, lloró. Dos traicioneras lágrimas Cayeron de sus ojos mientras el dudaba.

¿Cuanto más?-Pregunto inútilmente al cielo mientras Draig lo consolaba. Pero el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tsuna: ¿Quien es?-Pregunto, aunque ya sabia, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Sakura:La chica mas sexy que conoces.-Dijo esta burlonamente desde el otro lado mientras Tsuna abría la puerta.

Tsuna se quedo embobado al ver a una Sakura con un Kimono un poco ajustado (sin escote, tiene 15 pedofilo) de color verde y unas zapatillas del mismo color. El kimono tenía una cinta en la cintura de color rosa que al igual que el kimono y las zapatillas combinaban con sus ojos, esta combinaba con su cabello.

Sakura:P-Porque me m-miras ta-tanto. ¿Estoy fea?-Pregunto esperando lo peor, pero Tsuna solo se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo cerca, la besó para luego abrasarla y susurrarle al oido "Estas divina, como siempre" Sakura se sonrojo y dijo "B-Bu-Bueno. T-Tu T-Tam-Tambien estas g-guapo" Despues de eso, ellos se fueron a su cita. Fueron a unos parques, comieron helado y dangos, hablaron...

Despues de algunas horas se habían decidido por ir a un restaurante, ya que ambos estaban hambrientos.

Restaurante "El León De Oro"

Era un restaurante fino donde cenaban personas reconocidas y de importancia en el mundo ninja. Logicamente era caro, pero cuando eres el numero 1 del libro Bingo sin que nadie lo sepa, nada es muy caro.

Atsuki:Buenas Sr y Sra, soy Atsuki Hikari(Nombre Japones 10/10 porfavor soy un crack) Y los acompañare a su mesa.-Dijo una chica de aspecto elegante con el cabello púrpura estilo Bob usando el uniforme del restaurante. Al llevarlos a su mesa les otorgó el menú. Al recibirlo ambos empezaron a buscar algo de comer. Tsuna se decidió por Takakis y Sakura pidió Caviar. Atsuki recibió su orden y les iba a servir vino, pero Tsuna se negó alegando que el no bebía, y Sakura también lo hizo. Al final solo bebieron agua :v.

Mientras comían hablaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que...

Sakura:Tsuna-kun, ¿tu me amas?-Pregunto melosa.

Tsuna:Claro que sí.-respondió sin dudar.

Sakura:Si es así...Quiero que le grites a todo el mundo que me amas-Dijo pero lo que no se espero fue que Tsuna se levanto de su silla, camino hacia ella y le susurro al oido "Te amo Sakura-chan".

Sakura se decepcionó y dijo "Así que realmente no me amas" Pero Tsuna le respondió "Claro que te amo, le acabo de decir a mi mundo que te amo" "Porque tu eres mi mundo,Sakura-chan" Esas palabras, simples pero sinceras, hicieron que todas las chicas alrededor soltaran un sonoro "awww" y que Sakura se sonrojara. Tsuna se sonrojo también al notar que lo habían escuchado. Despues de eso la cena transcurrió tranquila. Fueron a un parque mientras veían el anochecer y Tsuna besó a Sakura con la luna de fondo. Despues de ese y otros besos más, Tsuna acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa, donde se dieron un ultimo beso y Tsuna se fue a su apartamento.

 **Fin.**

 **Si, ya se que subí uno hace unos minutos, pero era solo la pequeña historia de los demonios.**


	7. Sekiryutei VS Sekiryutei

Hola chicos! Nuevo capitulo! (Seh, ya salí de la escuela) (Me voy a referir a los personajes de DxD como DxD o Seres, seria demaciado relleno poner el nombre de cada uno cada vez que me refiera a ellos)

Los DxD aún estaban sanando, anoche estuvieron siguiendo al Sekiryutei de este mundo y solo lo vieron salir con una chica. Pero, lo interesante paso cuando este llegó a su casa.

Flash Back

POV TSUNA.

Luego de mi cita con Sakura-chan me fui a mi apartamento, había notado como hace días nos han estado siguiendo, Draig al parecer sabe quien o que nos está siguiendo, ya que cada vez que le pregunto el solo desvía el tema. Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo que mi nueva forma, el **[Balance Breaker]** , iba a llamar la atención de los Angeles,Demonios y Angeles Caídos. Supongo que estos seres son de esas razas. Se que si fuera peligroso, Draig ya me habría alertado, pero me esta molestando el hecho de no tener privacidad.

Draig:Entonces, ¡enfrentalos!-Draig dijo en mi mente, creo que tiene razón.

POV NORMAL.

Tsuna salió de su apartamento y localizó a los seres.

Tsuna: **[Boosted Gear]** ¡Vengan aquí, demonios!-Dijo molesto. Los seres sorprendidos al ser descubiertos solo aterrizaron frente al castaño.

Tsuna:Alas para volar eh... Supongo que tenías razón.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Draig:Así es. Buenas noches, Equipo DxD, Sekiryutei.-Dijo aguantando la emoción de ver a los dos Sekiryutei pelear.

Draig(DxD): Es imposible. ¡Como pueden haber dos Sekiryutei!-Expreso Draig la duda y sorpresa de los de DxD.

Tsuna:Supongo que solo uno es el verdadero, Issei Hyodo.-Mencionó el Decimo el nombre que Draig le había dicho, lo cual tuvo el efecto deseado.

Issei: **[Balance Breaker]**. Issei fue envuelto en su tipica armadura.

Issei:¡No dejaré que dañes los pechos de buchou!

Draig(Tsuna):Ves, a esto me refería. El segundo mas fuerte es solo un aficionado por los pechos. ¡Estoy decepcionado, Ying-Draig!-Dijo este antes de que...

Tsuna: **[True Thousand Army Balance Breaker]** Esta es mi **TTABB**. El **[Balance Breaker]** Original creado por el Dios Bíblico.-Dijo Tsuna ahora cubierto por una armadura de aspecto futurista y que le daba un aire de indestructibilidad (esta en mi facebook: Kgarry)

Issei:¿C-Como? ¡Yo soy el Sekiryutei más fuerte! ¡Tú no vas a derrotarme!-Issei arremetió con rabia contra Tsuna, quien elegantemente esquivaba cada golpe, disparo de energía o corte que Issei le enviaba. Mientras esto pasaba, el grupo DxD estaba sumamente sorprendido, aquel ninja estaba destrozando sin atacar al "Sekiryutei Mas Fuerte" lo cual les estaba haciendo dudar de que ese título sea suyo.

Tsuna:Estoy harto. **[X-Burner].** -Tsuna usó su típico ataque contra Issei, quien intento esquivarlo pero no pudo. Dos clones de Tsuna lo sujetaron de manos y pies, y este recibió el ataque.

Chicas de Issei (Flojera):¡ISSEI!-Gritaron todas sumamente preocupadas al ver como el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras tipo 3 de Issei caer inconsciente al suelo.

Tsuna:No esta muerto. Sobrevivirá, esta vez.-Dijo mientras su armadura desaparecía y se mostraba su HyperMode.

Akeno:¡Bastardo!-Rugió molesta mientras enviaba rayos hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna:Muy bien. **[Estilo de rayo:Garras Erráticas]** -Tsuna utilizó la energía eléctrica de Akeno para formar su jutsu y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo clones los cuales se posicionaron detras de los individuos y los amenazaron con el jutsu apuntando a sus cuellos.

Tsuna:Jaque Mate.-Estuvo apunto de matarlos, pero Draig intervino(Tengo una idea, cuando sea el Draig sellado en Tsuna hablara Así y el Draig sellado en Issei hablara _Así_.)

Draig:No los mates. Recuerda tus ideales. Que tus problemas personales no te arruinen.-Draig dijo molesto porqué su portador olvidó su promesa.

Tsuna solo asintió y los clones desaparecieron.

Azazel: ¿Eres tonto? Sabes que somos tus enemigos aún, ¿verdad?-Pregunto incrédulo.

Tsuna/Draig:No. No lo son si no pueden hacerme frente.-Dijeron serios pero con un cierto tono de burla. Los de DxD solo apretaron los puños al saber que en efecto, es verdad. Issei es el más fuerte del grupo y fue derrotado de manera rapida y sin esfuerzo.

Tsuna: Disfruten de su estadía, demonios. Alejense de mis amigos, o esta vez, yo los visitaré a ustedes.-Finalizó Tsuna antes de hacer un sello que apareció alrededor de toda Konoha y se fue a dormir.

Koneko:Ya veo. Este es un sello de cancelación mágica.-Dijo analizando el sello a su alrededor.

Issei quien apenas había despertado preguntó "¿Que es eso?"

Asia:Escuché que un sello de cancelación prohíbe el use de la energía con la cual fue hecha.-Dijo con duda, ya que sí lo que le dijeron es verdad, ese sujeto necesitaría poder usar magia para hacer el sello.

Rias:Eso solo significa que el puede usar magia tambien, de alguna manera.-Dijo ahora dudando sí el realmente había peleado con toda su fuerza.

Despues de eso el equipo DxD se dispuso a irse, pero se toparon con una trampa. De la nada una enorme explosión casi los mata, de no ser por Tsuna quien consumió las llamas en un jutsu de fuego random que me da flojera escribir. Luego solo tiro el jutsu al cielo.

Tsuna:Trato de dormir-Dijo con molestia.

Los seres solo agradecieron y se marcharon.

FIN

POR AHORA(Actualizaré mas tarde)


	8. El Mas Joven

Hey! Sobre los capitulos: Estos los he estado escribiendo en un _streak_ por todo el tiempo que perdi sin subir capitulo. Este sera es ultimo de hoy. Otra cosa es que este capitulo no contendra acentos ya que esta hecho en mi PC.(Olvide decirlo antes, si por alguna razon escribo Naruto en vez de Tsuna perdonenme, he estado leyendo algunos fics de Naruto y me trabo)

/

Apartamento de Tsuna,7AM

/

Tsuna se levantaba para empezar un nuevo dia y dar inicio a una nueva mision la cual recibiria del Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tsuna se baño, se cambio y desayuno en Ichiraku's Ramen, lo cual nos trae a la siguiente escena.

Tsuna:¡Hola, viejo Teuchi!-Exclamo alegre Tsuna mientras entraba al local, pero su alegria se fue al ver como un grupo de ladrones se robaba todo lo que podian.

Draig:¿Podemos?-Pregunto Draig a Tsuna quien solo sonrio.  
Tsuna: **[Balance Breaker]** -Tsuna se enfundo en la usual armadura del Sekyriutei y masacro a golpes a los ladrones, exepto a uno. A ese ultimo Tsuna lo agarro del cuello y le dijo:  
"Quiero que te vayas de aqui, porque si no, me comere tus brazos y tus pies, despues tu cara y tu craneo¿Entendiste?-A lo que el ladron solo respondio "No porfavor" Tsuna solo siguio "Si, y seras una cosa sin brazos, sin piernas y sin cara que ira rodando por la calle.. Como mierda." El ladron solo pregunto "¿Que carajos eres?" Tsuna solo sonrio dentro de su casco y metio al ladron en un genjutsu donde podia ver a Draig, quien solo le dijo con voz de ultra tumba "Yo, soy tu Senpai" al sacarlo de la ilusion el ladron se hizo encima y salio corriendo como niña.(Ultima escena de accion de "Venom" modificada)

Draig:Maldicion, eso estuvo ¡INCREIBLE! La gente deveria asaltar tiendas en nuestra presencia mas seguido.-Draig dijo completamente emocionado.  
Tsuna:Tch, eso fue facil. Pero... Me gusto. Ya ni tengo hambre...-Cerro la boca al ver que habia hecho un desastre mientras "luchaba".  
Tsuna: **[Jutsu Clones de Fuego]** ¡Atencion! ¡Limpien y reparen!-Hizo su jutsu y luego ordeno cual General a sus tropass que limpien el desastre que habian hecho y que reparen lo reparable(me petaron 3 neuronas).  
Teuchi:Amm... ¿Tsuna-san? Dudo que sea el momento, pero Ayane le dejo una carta.-DIjo un poco dudoso y atemorizado al ver la imponente armadura roja bañada en sangre.  
Tsuna:Digame.-Dijo serio, ya se preguntaba donde estaba, le hacia falta su sonrisa.  
Teuchi le entrego una carta que decia:

Querido Tsuna,  
Esta carta es para avisarte de mi viaje a Nami no Kuni debido a mi recolecta de ingredientes y hierbas. Te pido porfavor cuides a mi padre, el insiste en que se puede cuidar solo, pero el ya esta mayor y dudo pueda pelear contra un escuadron de ninjas renegados.

Con amor, Ayane.

Despues de leer la carta el castaño deshizo su armadura y salio a tomar aire, donde fue abordado por un escuadron Anbu que solicitaba su presencia en una reunion. Tsuna quien se habia prometido cumplir con lo que Ayane le encomendo, uso su mas nuevo Jutsu: **[Jutsu Golem Guardian de Tumba]** Un Golem hecho de huesos con el poder de usar los 5 elementos y que tenia el poder de la inmortalidad.  
Tsuna:Teuchi-san, Dovahkiin se quedara con usted mientras vuelvo, ¿si? -dijo antes de seguir al escuadron Anbu.

/  
 **Torre Hokage, sala de juntas**  
/

Al entrar, pudo ver a varios lideres de clanes junto a sus sucesores, se sorprendio al ver a Sakura y a Sasuke alli, quien estaba solo. El solo saludo cordialmente y se sento junto a su equipo.  
Hiruzen:Estamos aqui reunidos para dos cosas, la primera y la mas importante, la decicion sobre la union de Uchiha Sasuke y Tsawada Tsuna a la Ley de Restauracion de Clanes. Esto debido a que ambos provienen de un clan extinto, esto se sometera a votacion.-Declaro con pesar en su voz el Hokage, a el no le gustaba esto. Claro esta que todos los lideres de clanes votaron en contra, logrando asi un empate.  
Hiruzen:Debido al empate, se devera buscar otro modo de votacion.-Dijo un poco aliviado de que se haigan zafado de esa.  
Tsuna:Yo tengo una duda, Hokage-sama. ¿No se supone que se tendria que esperar hasta que tengamos 18?-Expreso su duda.  
Danzo:Si me lo permite, yo puedo responder a esa pregunta. En ocaciones normales seria asi, pero no les estamos pidiendo que vayan por ahi haciendo que llueva su semilla, si no, que busquen pareja estable hasta los 18, donde se aplicaran las reglas comunes.-Respondio el sujeto mas odiado por los lideres de clanes, ya que apoyaba cada regla insolita o incluso corrupta solo con tal de conseguir mas titeres para su Anbu Ne.

Tsuna/Sasuke:¿Y que si me opongo?-Preguntaron al unisono con expresiones desafiantes, ellos ya sabian sobre Danzo.  
Homura:Se les acusara de desacato.-Dijo Mitokado Homura, uno de los consejeros de Hiruzen.  
Tsuna: No pueden hacer eso, ya que yo soy libre. Yo soy libre porque... Un gobierno que usa la fuerza para mantener su dominio, enseña al oprimido a usar la fuerza para oponerse a él. Y ninguno de ustedes vejetes podra jamas contra mi oposicion-Dijo desafiante el castaño y callo a los consejeros, todos los lideres de clanes estaban sonriendo debido a que alguien porfin les hacia cerrar la boca a los metiches.  
Sasuke:Bien dicho Dobe.-Dijo orgulloso de su amigo.  
Danzo: Callate, nosotros somos la ley jovencito, mas te vale respetarnos o les vamos a mostrar como hacerlo.-Rugio molesto Danzo, el primer dia de este niño en la reunion y ya se habia entrometido en sus planes.  
Tsuna:¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Encerrarnos a todos? Somos la mitad del pueblo, no pueden detenernos a todos.-Dijo con sorna.  
Danzo: ¡Eres un desobediente!-Dijo aun mas molesto, pero fue callado por la siguiente frase en conjunto del equipo #7.  
Sasuke/Tsuna/Sakura:La desobediencia es la virtud original del hombre. Mediante la desobediencia y la rebelión se ha realizado el progreso. Hasta que no tomen conciencia no se rebelarán, y sin rebelarse no podrán tomar conciencia.-Recitaron cual almas gemelas.  
Danzo:CALLENSE. LOS CONSEJEROS SOMOS LA LEY.-Estallo en enojo el lider de Ne.  
Tsuna/Hiruzen:Cuando el gobierno viola los derechos del pueblo, la insurrección es el más sagrado de los derechos y el más indispensable de los deberes.-Dijeron esta vez el Dios Shinobi y el Rey del Cielo.  
Hiruzen:Aparte, YO SOY LA LEY, NO ustedes, asi que SILENCIO si no quieren que USTEDES sean los demandados por desacato.-Dijo molesto el Hokage.  
Hiashi:Porfin Hokage. Pense que nunca los pondria en su lugar.-Ante el comentario del lider del clan Hyuga, los demas lideres asintieron.  
Hiruzen:Bien el primer tema queda cerrado. El segundo tema es sobre el primer ninja clase SSS que no es Hokage y que se oculta entre nosotros el dia de hoy.-Ante esa declaracion todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre quien seria, pero lo que sorprendio a muchos, alegro a algunos y molesto a otros fue lo que dijo el Hokage.  
Sarutobi:Debido a su gran fama, su fuerza y su capacidad en el campo de batalla, es un honor para mi nombarlo Sannin de la Hoja, Tsawada-san.-Todos se sorprendieron, el castaño parpadeo dos veces y se apunto a si mismo con el dedo.  
Tsuna:¿io?-Ante la pregunta, el Hokage solo asintio y le dio una medalla de oro en forma de Leon. Tsuna solo se pregunto ¿como sabia el Hokage que el tenia un Leon de mascota, o que era su animal preferido? Dejo esto de lado cuando los aplausos de los que antes estaban sorprendidos y alegrados llenaron el lugar. Todo mientras que la momia tuerta(AKA Danzo) gruñia de molestia. Se hizo una gran celebracion con todo el pueblo, donde la mayoria estaban sorprendidos de ver al primer Sannin menor de edad.

Cuando la fiesta se habia acabado, solo quedaban el Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura y Tsuna en el lugar.  
Sasuke: Estoy orgulloso de ti Dobe, te lo mereces.-Dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba un apreton de manos y luego un abrazo amistoso.  
Tsuna: Bueno, no es como si fuera solo mi trabajo. De hecho, es el trabajo del pueblo.-Dijo Tsuna extrañando a sus acompañantes.  
Sakura: ¿A que te refieres, Tsuna-kun?-Pregunto la pelirrosa.  
Tsuna: Este pueblo, sus habitantes, ustedes... Me dieron algo que protejer... Yo me prometi protegerlos... (Draig/Tsuna): Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.  
Sakura/Hiruzen/Sasuke: ¿Que fue eso?  
Tsuna:Eso... Eso es por lo que les pedi que no se fueran, eso, es mi compañ .-Tsuna hizo un jutsu para meterlos en su espacio mental, lo cual extraño a sus amigosy su novia, ya que su espacio mental era como una aldea... Pero extraña. Todos dejaron de pensar en la aldea cuando vieron aterrizar frente a ellos a un enorme dragon de color rojo.  
Draig:Tsuna, no me dijiste que tenia visita, me hubiera arreglado.-Dijo cohibido porque "estaba muy informal"  
Tsuna:No importa que hagas, seguiras siendo feo.-Dijo con burla.  
Draig:¡Y tu virgen!-Contraataco el enorme ser.  
Tsuna:Si, pero lo virgen SI se quita.-Tsuna dejo K.O a Draig quien no sabia que responder a eso.  
Tsuna: Como sea, te presento a Oji-san-Dijo apuntando al Hokage quien solo saludo con la mano.- Al Usher-Dijo apuntando a Sasuke quien hizo una reverencia- Y a la Novia-DIjo apuntando a Sakura, quien fuertemente sonrojada saludo.  
Draig:Hablando de bodas, ¿cuando tendras una real?-Pregunto interesado( Si, el Usher es el amigo del novio y la Novia pues... es la Novia joder.)  
Tsuna:Yo que se men, como sea, los dejo para que platiquen, cualquier cosa, estare en la Secundaria Nanimori.-Dijo burlonamente, pero aunque lo intento, no pudo esconder la Nostalgia al mencionar su escuela.  
Draig _:¿_ _Quien lo entiende? Dice estar feliz aqui, pero se pone a llorar como niña al recordar Nanimori._ -Penso el dragon, lo que no sabe es que lo hizo en voz alta...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **ANUNCIO DESDE YA QUE PROBABLEMENTE**  
 **TSUNA TENGA MAS DE 5 NOVIAS, ASI QUE YA SABEN QUE HACER.**  
 **MI FACEBOOK, DONDE ESTARE PUBLICANDO IMAGENES**  
 **SOBRE LAS ARMADURAS,ARMAS Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS A MEDIDA QUE AVANZE EL FIC**  
 **ES: Kgarry**


	9. Naranja y Dorado

Alguien me pregunto que porque subía tantos capitulos. Es simple: Mis capítulos son cortos así que trato de subir uno diario para en cierta forma "contrarrestar" la falta de contenido.

Hiruzen: ¿Qué es Nanimori?-Preguntó dudoso, había escuchado al gran dragón decir algo sobre Tsuna y esa ciudad.

Draig:No soy quien para hablar sobre eso. Tsuna les contará cuando crea que sea necesario.-Dijo Draig dando a entender que el sabía, pero que el respetaría la decicion de Tsuna.

Hiruzen: Bueno... ¿Que me dice de usted? ¿Como termino con el cabeza hueca?-Hábilmente cambió de tema.

Cosas. Cosas de la vida-Dijo restandole importancia. Luego volteó hacía Sasuke.

Tú. Más te vale ser buen amigo. Porque si no, saldré de aquí y te voy a partir la madre.-Dijo como si nada causando temor en Sasuke.

Sasuke: Bueno. No es como si quisiera morir.-Dijo irónico. Sabe que ser enemigo de Tsuna no es lo mejor.

Tsuna:Disculpen ma tardanza. Vamonos.-Tsuna llegó caminando hasta el grupo y salieron de su mente.

Al salir cada uno se despidió y tomó su rumbo. Tsuna fue a ver a los demonios debido a que según Draig, ellos necesitan su ayuda.

Hotel de la Rosa,12PM

Tsuna llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con una camisa naranja y una corbata naranja. También llevaba unas botas negras. La recepcionista lo miró extrañada ya que nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa antes.

Tsuna: Buenas noches señorita, ¿Me podía decir en que habitación esta hospedado Hyodo Issei? Soy un pariente.-Hablo con calma y elegancia el castaño.

??:Hai, firme aquí-Le respondió la recepcionista y le paso un papel, el leyó el contenido y comprobado el que no tenga ninguna trampa ya sea ninja o legal (ya saben como un papel de herencia o un papel donde entregue todo lo suyo) firmó y la mujer lo llevó hasta la puerta. Allí este solo tocó y esperó a que le abrieran.

Rias:Hol- Antes de terminar si quiera su saludo la pelirroja se puso en guardia, alertando a los que estaban dentro.

Rias: Toma esto!-Dijo lanzando una bola de la destrucción hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna[Boosted Gear] [Absorb]- Tsuna invocó su guantelete y absorbió el efecto de la bola de la destrucción(Parecido al [Transfer] de Issei, pero permanente.)

Draig:¡Gremory Clan power is taken!-Anunció Draig mientras que Tsuna creaba una espada con el poder que absorbió de Rias.

DxD: IMPOSIBLE- Gritaron al unísono los miembros del equipo DxD.

Draig (Recuerden, Draig de Issei es texto normal, Draig de Tsuna es texto subrayad): No, esto y mucho, mucho más es posible al alcanzar una perdecta sincronía entre portador y Sacred Gear. Tenemos frente a nosotros al verdadero Sekyriutei más fuerte.- Dijo Draig por primera vez atemorizado.

Tsuna solo sonrió al igual que su Draig interior antes de desaparecer su arma.

Tsuna:Aún así, vine porque Draig dijo que me necesitaban. Y miren como me reciben. Les recuerdo que no están en su mundo, aquí no tienen poder político. No pueden ir por ahí ocasionando peleas sin justificación alguna. O serán puestos como objetivos en el libro Bingo, y yo les daré una visita poco amistosa.- Dijo amenazante haciendo que los demonios asintieran de mala gana.

Azazel: ¿Como sabes tú que necesitamos ayuda?- Cuestionó el lider del equipo.

Tsuna: Como ya dije, Draig me lo informó. ¿Que necesitan?-Preguntó mas calmado.

Akeno: Medicinas. Issei no ha sanado desde... Aquello-Dijo al principio preocipada, pero mencionó con rabia la parte sobre su "pelea" con Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hm. Esto no debería pasar. Espera... ¿Noté rabia en tú voz? Mira, si quieres, aquí estoy. Puedes golpearme si eso deseas- Dijo restandole importancia. Akeno sabía que no sería lo mismo si el se lo permitía, pero debía hacerlo para liberar su odio.

Akeno se lanzó hacía Tsuna quien solo se quedó parado en pose de T mientras recibía golpes y descargas eléctricas constantes por parte de Akeno. Despues de una hora, Akeno se cansó de golpearlo y cayó inconsciente. Tsuna solo la sujetó y se la entregó a Rias, quien, al igual que el resto, lo miraba con sorpresa. Tsuna notó esto y levanto una ceja.

Tsuna:¿Qué?-Preguntó hacia las personas paradas frente a el.

Koneko: ¡E-Es imposible!. ¡Akeno-senpai t-t-t-te atacó con t-t-todo su po-poder por una hora! ¡Deberías estar muerto!-Rugió tanto acobardada por su fuerza, resistencia y poder, pero también enojada porque eso solo significa que...

Tsuna: Yo no menosprecio a nadie. La dejé descargar su ira porque a pesar de que seamos enemigos, pronto seremos aliados. Yo la considero un bello angel que ha caído, pero... No es posible remontar el vuelo si estamos anclados al suelo por el resentimiento.-Le respondió con calma a la loli, quien solo asintió pero otra duda surgió su mente ¿Cómo sabe él que ella es un ángel caído?

Tsuna: ¿Lo es?-Preguntó sorprendido.

Koneko:¡Como puedes leer mis pensamientos?-De hecho, lo hizo varías veces, pero ¿como?

Tsuna:Oh, eso. Estas pensando en voz alta¿...?-El Neo Primo preguntó "sutilmente" por el nombre de la loli.

Koneko: Hm. Yo soy Toujo Koneko. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó con su usual voz monótona.

Tsuna: Tsawada Tsunayoshi.-Respondió amablemente.

Azazel: Am.. ¿Si se dan cuenta que todavía existimos?-Cuestionó molesto por el hecho de que los habían dejado totalmente de lado.

Tsuna: Meh. No son lo más importante para mi en este momento.- Dijo restandole importancia.

Asia: Pero... ¿No se supone que si vino a ayudarnos, es porque le importamos?-Preguntó incrédula.

Tsuna: Si y no. El castaño y el pelinegro me valen un comino. Ustedes me importan.- Señaló indiferente ante los hombres del grupo.

Akeno quien se había despertado preguntó antes que los demas.

Akeno: ¿Porque?

Tsuna:Porque usted, señorita ángel caído, y ustedes tres, señoritas demonio, son mi única esperanza.-Mencionó serio, demaciado.

Azazel: ¿A que se debe esto?-Pregunto interesado ya que podían sacar ventaja de esto.

Tsuna solo se quitó su traje el cual estaba también intacto y se puso unos shorts en menos de 1 segundo. Para el horror de todos ahí. El cuerpo de Tsuna estaba lleno de cicatrices que no parecían sanar.

Tsuna: Es una enfermedad de la cual es casi imposible padecer y aparece al despertar tu [Boosted Gear]. Como se imaginarán yo no quiero,no.. Yo no puedo morir aún. Así que necesitó un precio a cambio de mi sanación. Sé que los seres sobrenaturales vienen de un mundo más avanzado que el mío y que el mundo ninja, aparte de dominar la magia. Así que es prácticamente imposible que no tengan una cura.-Dijo mientras detrás de su careta de seriedad se escondía su temor.

Rias: Algo para cada uno es el precio. Yo quiero los medicamentos para Issei.

Akeno:Yo quiero entrenamiento ninja avanzado.

Azazel:Acceso a información.

Koneko:DULCES.. di-Digo Dulces.

Asia:Un lugar donde quedarnos.

Issei:OPPAI- Rias expresó su precio y despues cada uno mencionó lo que querían.

Tsuna asintió y fue cubierto en su [Balance Breaker].

Tsuna: Anbu.-Frente a Tsuna apareció el escuadron Anbu designado como su protección debido a su alto rango.

Anbu:Hai, Tsuna-sama.-Los Anbu se arrodillaron frente a este.

Tsuna:Supongo que escucharon.-Dijo para recibir un asentimiento de parte de cada uno.-Halcón, informale al Hokage porfavor. Toro,Escorpión,Serpiente y Tigre, sean tan amables de cumplir sus deseos. Transfieran los costos a mi cuenta. Gato, me voy a desmayar aproximadamente al final de esta frase, necesito que me lleves a mi apartamento.-Dió sus ordenes a los Anbus usando sus respectivas identidades antes de caer inconsciente y que su armadura desapareciera. Gato y Serpiente se sonrojaron detras de su mascara al notar sus trabajados músculos debido a que solo llevaba boxers.

Toro:Oe, Neko, no lo vayas a violar.-Dijo burlón.

Tigre:¿Estás seguro de que no pasará al revés?-Preguntó con el mismo tono.

Neko(Gato):O-Oe! ¡De que hablan?-La Anbu estaba sumamente sonrojada así que sólo desapareció en un Shunsin.

Apartamento de Tsuna

La Anbu entró con una llave copia que (sospechosamente) Tsuna solo le había dado a ella.

La Anbu acostó a Tsuna en su gran cama

y se sentó en una silla que había traído de la sala.

Draig:Gracias por cuidar de Dame-Tsuna.-El [Boosted Gear] apareció en el brazo derecho de Tsuna. Cabe destacar que la Anbu no se sorprendió ya que a ella y a los demas Anbu se le habia explicado sobre esto.

Neko: Es mi trabajo - Respondió.

Draig:No lo haces solo por eso,¿Cierto? Lo haces también porque te gusta.-Afirmó.

Neko:No h-hay pr-pr-prueba d-de e-eso.- Aclaro nerviosa y sonrojada tras su mascara.

Draig: Tú presencia y tu nerviosismo lo prueban.-Aclaro el Sekiryutei.

Neko: ¿Mi presencia?-Preguntó intrigada.

Draig: Si solo lo hicieras porque es tu trabajo, lo hubieras dejado en la cama y te hubieras ido. En cambio te tomaste el tiempo de buscar una silla y cargarla por 63.7 metros solo para sentarte a su lado y cuidarlo, pero dejandole su espacio y sin molestarlo.-Respondió de manera analítica.

Neko:B-Bueno. Quizás crea que es guapo. Y atento. Y amable. Y poderoso. ¡Pero nada mas!-Admitió de manera sincera.

Draig:¿Ves? ¿Porque no se lo dices a el? [Boost] [Boost]-El mafioso recibió dos aumentos por parte de Draig y empezó a despertar. Al notar que estaba en su habitación supuso que estaba sólo.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a Neko sentada cuidandolo.

Tsuna:¿Neko? ¿No deberías estar en tú casa?

Neko:Bueno. Quise cuidarlo.-Expresó un poco timida.

Tsuna:¿A mí? ¿Porqué querrías estar en esa silla quisas durante horas solo por asegurar mi vida?-Estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera Sakura era tan atenta.

Neko: B-Bueno. Por-porque usted me-me gusta.-Dijo con un sonrojo igual al de coerta pelimorada que no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo.

Tsuna: B-Bueno. Gracias por sentir eso por mi. Pero ¿Si sabes que tengo novia?-El estaba agradecido, pero no creia que a alguien seria como ella le gustara la poligamia.

Neo:No me importa. Así que por favor, ¡responde mis sentimientos!-Dijo llena de determinación.

Draig:Privacidad en 3,2,1 listo. Corte el enlace entre Sacred Gear y portador. ¡Dale duro decimo!-Pensó mientras le daba privacidad a Tsuna al cortar ese vínculo.

Tsuna:¡Acepto ser tu novio, Ino! (Así es, el Anbu Neko#2 es en realidad Yamanaka Ino) Ino se quitó su máscara y lo que parecia un pasamontañas ninja mostrando sus ojos azules y su largo cabello rubio. Luego se abalanzó sobre Tsuna mientras lo besaba y lo abrazaba.

Sakura:Ara Ara, mira que me encontré. ¡Yo aquí, super preocupada y tu besuqueandote con Ino Puerca!-Sakura quien había ido a ver a Tsuna debido a que escucho que llego a su apartamento desmayado.

Tsuna restauró el vínculo entre Sacred Gear y Portador.

Tsuna:¡Draig, sacanos de aquí!-Draig solo asintió y... [Teleport]. Tsuna e Ino junto a el traje de Tsuna fueron teletransportados a un callejón aleatorio de la Hoja.

Callejon (Dah)

Tsuna se puso su traje mientras Ino esperaba.

Ino:¿Que hacemos ahora?-Pregunto enojads porque no pudo seguir "amando" a Tsuna.

Tsuna: Son las 7, ¿Porque no desayunamos?-Propuso este mientras Ino asentía.

Ino:Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí.-Mencionó la Anbu Neko y procurando no ser vistos por nadie, salieron del callejón. Al salir se agarraron de las manos y caminaron como una pareja normal.

February Cafe

Al llegar al lujoso (y costoso) Cafe ambos ordenaron algo sencillo y comieron mientras hablaban de cosas de la vida hasta que...

Toro:Tsuna-sama, el Hokage solicita su presencia de inmediato.-el Anbu Toro apareció en un Shunsin para hacerle saber a Tsuna.

Tsuna:Hai, puedes retirarte.-Al decir esto el Anbu desaparecio tal como apareció.

Tsuna:Lo siento Ino-hime, sera despues.-Dijo antes de besar a Ino con dulzura.

Tsuna:Mañana a las 9 en el parque central, una cita que no puedes rechazar. Comprate algo lindo por mi,¿si?-La invito a una cita que no pudo rechazar y le dio una tarjeta extraña con un codigo que no entendía. Luego desapareció en un torbellino de fuego.

Cabe destacar que todos al rededor tenían 2 reacciones: O estaban encantados o estaban sorprendidos de que alguien de no mas 16 años tenga Anbu personal.

Torre Hokage

Tsuna apareció en un torbellino de fuego frente a la mesa del Hokage quien lo estaba esperando.

Hiruzen: oe,¿Estabas en un lugar de acompañantes?-Preguntó indignado pensando lo peor por el hecho de que Tsuna estaba lleno de besos.

Tsuna:Claro que no,¿porque lo dices,-Pregunto también indignado pero de que el Hokage piense eso.

Hiruzen solo le señalo con el dedo sus mejillas y sus labios. El castaño dudoso se paso la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de pintalabios de Ino.

Tsuna:Amm, me perdí en el camino de la vida, no diré más.-Dijo avergonzado mientras se terminaba de limpiar.

Hiruzen:Bien. Tengo una misión importante para ti. Solicito la búsqueda de Senju Tsunade la Sannin de las Babosas, para ello tendrás ayuda de otro Sannin, el Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya.-Cuando terminó de hablar entró por la puerta principal un peliblanco de una edad un poco avanzada con marcas rojas en la cara.

Jiraiya:Hola Hokage-sama. He venido porque me solicitó, ¿cierto?-Informó y preguntó el peliblanco.

Hiruzen: Buenos días Jiraiya-san. Así es, como ya sabrá su misión es buscar a Senju Tsunade, y recibirá ayuda de otro Sannin.-Dijo como siempre Hiruzen.

Jiraiya:Muy bien. Oh, ¿Quien eres muchacho?-Preguntó al darse cuenta de que aparte del Hokage había un Genin en la habitación.

Tsuna:Buenos dias Jiraiya-san, soy Tsawada Tsunayoshi, el Sannin de los leones - informó el Vongola sorprendiendo al Sannin.

Jiraiya:¿TÚ UN SANNIN? ¿Y ENCIMA DE LEONES?-Preguntó bastante sorprendido.

Tsuna:Así es, y no solo de leones.-Afirmó y resalto esa parte.

Tsuna: Hokage-sama, ¿Puedo solicitar la compañía de alguien?-Pidió respetuosamente recibiendo un "Si eso quieres" del Kami No Shinobi.

Tsuna asintió y desapareció en el impacto de un trueno.

Cuando este se fué Hiruzen prodeguió a contarle un poco sobre la fuerza de Tsuna a Jiraiya.

Complejo Uchiha, segundos despues

Tsuna apareció en la puerta del complejo y llamo a Sasuke. 1 o 2 minutos despues Sasuke se apareció en la puerta.

Sasuke:¿Dobe? Entra.-El pelinegro le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Tsuna:Solo vine a decirte que partiremos a una misión junto a otro Sannin.

Sasuke:¿Si? ¿Cuando?-Al terminar la pregunta frente a Tsuna apareció Neko

Ino/Neko:Tsuna-kun di-digo Tsuna-sama, Hokage-sama le mandó a decir que será dentro de dos horas - informó totalmente sonrojada al meter la pata.

Tsuna:Esta bien, puedes retirarte, n-e-k-o-chan.- Mencionó con malicia la ultima parte logrando así que Ino se sonroje tanto que humo le salió por las orejas antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke: ¡Ja-ja, así te quería agarrar,puerco! ¿Dime de que me perdí?-Como todo cotilla que de respete, Sasuke pidió información sobre porqué, así que Tsuna le explicó lo que había pasado, omitiendo la parte donde ella se le tira encima a besarlo y donde tienen que escapar de Sakura.

Sasuke:Maldición Dobe, me estás dejando atrás.-Maldijo celoso el Uchiha.

Tsuna:Como sea, nos vemos en la torre.-Dijo antes de despedirse y desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Complejo Yamanaka

Tsuna apareció frente a la puerta y tal como hizo en el Complejo Uchiha toco un par de veces y esperó.

Despues de un rato la madre de Ino ( de la cual su nombre no es mencionado, así que la llamaremos Hikari) abrió la puerta.

Hikari:¿Que se le ofrece señor...?

Tsuna:Tsawada Tsunayoshi, vine a buscar a- pero fue interrumpido por Ino

Ino:¡Tsuna-kun! ¿Que haces aquí?- La chica se paró frente a el despues de que su madre le diera paso.

Tsuna:¡O-Oe, Ino, c-cambiate o algo!-Exclamó sonrojado Tsuna mientras miraba para otro lado. Esto debido a que Ino solo estaba cubierta por una toalla

Ino:Ara, ¿no te gusta?-Preguntó de manera sensual mientras modelaba.

Tsuna:B-bueno si... ¡Espera ese no es el punto!-Exclamó avergonzado por haber sido atrapado.

Ino:Oh.. ¿Entonces no quieres que alguien mas me vea? No sabía que eras tan sobre protector...-Dijo sugestivamente.

Tsuna:A ver, ¿estas intentando seducirme, Neko?-Preguntó tratando de resistir un derrame nasal debido a que podía ver como la toalla mojada se pegaba al magistral cuerpo de Ino.

Ino:Oh. Puede ser... T-s-u-n-a-s-a-m-a.-Dijo de manera sensual casi como si gimiera mientras pronunciaba cada letra, lo cual provoco que Tsuna derramara mucha sangre y cayera inconsciente por la perdida de esta.

Hikari:¿Ara, alguien quiere ser castigada? ¿Que es esa forma de comportarse?-Regañaba la madre a Ino mientras le jalaba las orejas.

Tsuna:He vuelto. Oe, deja de querer seducirme. ¡Aún tengo 16! ¡Pedofila!-Tsuna se levantó del suelo mientras se quejaba.

Ino:No importa, solo soy 4 años mayor.

Tsuna:Bueno, como sea, solo te vine a decir que tenemos una mision con otro Sannin en 1 hora. Te espero en la Torre, si llegas tarde te despido, Anbu Neko.-Dijo molesto pero antes de desaparecer la madre de Ino lo detuvo.

Hiari: Etto. Tsawada-san, ¿que es eso de "otro" Sannin?-Preguntó ya que si sus dudas eran correctas, tenía frente a ella al Sannin mas joven.

Tsuna:Si lo siento, no me presente bien. Soy Tsawada Tsunayoshi, Sannin de leones.- Dijo con cierto orgullo y una diminuta pizca de arrogancia.

Hikari:¿Así que mi hija es una de sus Anbu?-Preguntó con interés.

Tsuna: Si así es, debo admitir que a veces es un poco incómodo. Ella es técnicamente una adulta y yo un adolescente, pero le doy órdenes. Aún así, incluso con como ella se comporta, debería estar orgullosa de ella. Es una persona increíble.-Dijo sinceramente antes de desaparecer al atravesar una puerta de piedra que apareció frente a el y que desapareció cuando el la atravesó.

Torre Hokage, Hora de encuentro

Los encargados de buscar y encontrar a Senju Tsunade estaban parados frente al Hokage.

Hiruzen: Hm ¿Porque Ino y no Sakura?-Preguntó pero solo recibió un "Tenemos problemas personales debido a un acontecimiento" de parte de este. Pero no necesito más al notar que Ino estaba más cercana a Tsuna de lo normal y que como "coincidencia" esta usaba pintalabios púrpura, como el que estaba en toda la cara de Tsuna esta mañana.

Hiruzen:Bueno, pueden marchar. Tsuna, te pediré que pauses tú rutina como Cazador durante la misión.-Le pidió al castaño para evitar retrasos.

Tsuna:Bueno.-Dijo también sabiendo que eso podía causar retrasos.

El equipo marchó con la misión de capturar a Tsunade.

Time Skip, Horas después.

Era tarde y el equipo de búsqueda había decidido acampar hasta mañana, por lo que mientras comían, cada uno estaba sentado en un tronco.

Jiraiya:Así que... ¿Cuál es vuestra relación?-Jiraiya desvío el tema.

Sasuke:Bueno, el Dobe es mi amigo*Ouch* mi mejor amigo. -Sasuke recibió un golpe de Tsuna.-La rubia es su novia y una de sus Anbu.-Finalizó de manera rapida mientras se agarraba el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

Jiraiya:¿Oe, no es ella mayor que tú?-Preguntó sorprendido (no tanto, pero un poco) de qué sean novios siendo que ella es adulta y el un adolescente.

Ino:Bueno. El me ama...

Tsuna:Y ella me ama. Eso es todo.- Dijeron en conjunto ambos.

Jiraiya:¿Y la tal Sakura? escuché de ti mismo que están peleados ¿también es tu novia?-Preguntó intrigado de que tenga dos.

Tsuna:Así es. _Despues de todo, la poligamia es normal para los dragones._ -Afirmó y pensó para si mismo.

Jiraiya:Una última pregunta por hoy. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ti? Ya sabes eso de que tienes algo dentro de ti.-Estaba un poco emocionado de saber la verdad.

Draig:Así es, pero no hay tiempo para tonterías. ¡Se acercan 7,8,10,15,30 ninjas hostiles!-Alertó el dragón a los presentes.

Tsuna:Muy bien, **[Boosted Gear]** Ino, empieza a contar.-Ino hizo lo ordenado y se preparó para empezar a contar en cuento el enemigo ataque.

Tsuna: **[Estilo de fuego: Dragón de fuego]** \- Tsuna lanzó un enorme Dragón hecho de fuego que arremetió y asesinó a unos 10 ninjas.- **[Elemento Agua: Tsunami]** -Tsuna expulsó una gran ola que empapó a todos los enemigos pero su ataque no termino ahí- **[Estilo de Rayo: Asesino Electrico]** Dijo mientras de apuntaba con dos dedos al ninja mas cercano y la electricidad lo mató al igual que a todos los demas exepto a uno el cual se escabulló por detras pero..- **[Estilo de Tierra:Pared de tierra]** -Una gran muralla lo protegió del ataque el Ninja que al fallar su ataque la saltó y cayó frente a Tsuna listo para matarlo pero- **[Estilo de viento: Lluvia de Aguas]** \- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos miles de agujas provenientes de la boca de Tsuna le dieron una muerte dolorosa.

Ino:Mejoraste Tsuna-kun, 21 segundos. ¿Que tal si lo celebramos en mi tienda de acampar?-Preguntó melosa.

Tsuna:Maldición mujer algún día me vas a seducir, y ese día tendrás que dejar de ser Ninja.-Le dijo de manera sugestiva.

Ino:Ara. Dudo que seas tan bueno.-Contraataco pero esto fue inútil al ver la sonrisa desafiante en Tsuna

Ino:Me rindo-Dijo cerrando la conversación.

Jiraiya:Oe, Sasuke, ¿es normal sobrar tanto?-Preguntó porque, efectivamente, ni siquiera participaron en esa conversación.

Sasuke:Cuando se ponen así, es mejor sobrar.-Dijo con burla.


	10. La Naranja Luna En Una Blanca Nevada

Tsuna se despertó en medio de un oscuro y tenebroso bosque con el cielo en color rojo.

Tsuna:¿Como mierda llegué aquí? ¿Donde estoy?-Eran las preguntas que Tsuna le hacía a Draig.

Draig:Estamos en... En el Inframundo.-Dijo sorprendido ya que hace 5 minutos estaban en el mundo Ninja.

Sin ninguna otra opción Tsuna se adentro en el inmenso bosque y despues de sobrevivir a diversos ataques de animales y de caminar durante horas, se encontró en el patio de un enorme castillo.

Tsuna:¿Donde esta la pinshe entrada?(Lo siento, este fic no puede ser tan serio)-Cuestionó porque estaba a punto de hacer una entrada el mismo.

Draig:¡ABAJO!-Draig le advirtió a Tsuna sobre un ataque y haciendo caso, este se agachó y esquivo por un pelo un rayo.

Al mirar a su atacante se diocuenta de que era una hermosa... digo una fea, si claro fea, mujer que llevaba un atuendo de Mucama (Sirvienta) francés de color azul y blanco.

Draig:Lucifuge Grayfia. La Reina mas fuerte.-Informó nuestro rojo a Tsuna quién asintió.

Tsuna:Maldición, tendré que salir de aquí a las malas.-Se quejó antes de que- **[True Thousand Army Balance Breaker]** Deja que me vaya, o formaras parte de los escombros de este castillo.-Pero la mujer no le estaba prestando demaciada atención.

Grayfia _¿Otro Sekiryutei? ¿Como? ¿Porque puede usar esa técnica?_ Así que aceptaste la maldición a cambio de poder. Dime... ¿Porque?-Comprendió la situación. El sujeto frente a ella había encontrado y aceptado la maldición de los mil cortes a cambio de un poder inimaginable.

Tsuna:Porque yo no puedo...

Draig:No podemos morir aún.-Draig término la frase por el.

Tsuna:Así que abre paso, o la muerta serás tú.-Amenazó a Grayfia quien solo le hizo un ademán con las manos para que la ataque.

Tsuna:Muy bien. **[Switch]** -Usó su habilidad para cambiar de poder.

Draig **[Dying Will Flames to Gremory Clan Power]** No la mates.-Anunció y pidió Draig ante la sorpresa de Grayfia.

Grayfia:¿Como es posible? ¡Como puedes usar el poder del Clan Gremory?-Estaba enojada. Si estaba en lo correcto, el había asesinado a un Gremory.

Tsuna:Así que lo conoces. Supongo que puedo contarte. Pero solo lo haré sí quitas esa cara. No te queda bien.-Dijo mientras su armadura desaparecía. Dejando ver su usual cara amable.

Grayfia:Nunca bajes la guardia ante un enemigo-Le reclamó ella apareciendo detras de el y lanzandole un ataque. Pero entonces...

Tssuna:Debil-Dijo mientras le paraba el puñetazo con un dedo y luego le agarraba el puño y la atraía hacia el.

Tsuna:Yo no mato mujeres-Dijo antes de golpearle el cuello y dejarla inconsciente.

Luego la cargó al estilo princesa y fue caminando hasta hallar la entrada.

Draig:¿Te das cuenta? Siempre que peleas con una mujer terminan así. No la vayas a violar, ¿Si?-Afirmó de manera burlona.

Tsuna:¡C-Claro qu-que no! ¡Maldita lagartija super desarroyada!-Gritó molesto antes de esquivar un espadazo por parte de un rubio.

Draig:Yuuto Kiba. Caballero de la pelirroja Gremory.-Otra vez brindó su información a Tsuna.

Tsuna:Oe, ¿Si te das cuenta de que tengo a tu aliada en mis manos,no?-Dijo incrédulo de que el sujeto lo atacara aún cuando el tenía a la peliblanca en manos.

Kiba:¡Como? ¡Como la derrotaste?-El rubio Gremory aún en guardia pedía información.

Tsuna:Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos. Oh, tenemos compañía.-Dijo mientras veía como varias personas salían del castillo. Pero todos se detuvieron al ver a Grayfia en las manos del "agresor".

Soldado:¡Sueltala bastardo!-Rugió molesto.

Tsuna:Estoy a mas de 100 pies del suelo. No quieres eso.-Dijo con cierto tono de burla.- **[Balance Breaker]** Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes. La maid se va conmigo. Bye-bye. **[Shunsin no jutsu]** -Se despidió y desapareció en un shunsin y un papel apareció donde estaba. El rubio de nombre Kiba(Ese es el nombre,¿no?) Atrapó el papel que decía.

¡Hola!

Si no eres el rubio eres la matriarca/el patriarca de este castillo. Prometo que te devolveré a tu Reina intacta.

Bye-bye.

Fue lo único que había escrito en el papel.

Con Tsuna

Tsuna se encontraba en alguna parte del bosque aún con la peliplata en manos.

Tsuna:Maldición. Se supone que la devolvería. Pero volver a ese lugar sería suicidio.-Le mencionó a Draig.

Draig:No es como si tuvieras opción. Si no la devuelves, tendrás que convencerla de no degollarte con una roca mientras duermes.-Dió su punto de manera realista.

Tsuna:Oe, oe, despierta.-Decía mientras movía a la chica de un lado a otro. Al cabo de unos segundos la chica empezó a despertar.

Tsuna: Que alivio. Ya pensaba lo peor.-Dijo aliviado de no haber matado a nadie.

Grayfia abrió los ojos y miró directamente a esos ojos café que la miraban expectante.

Grayfia:¿Donde.. Donde estamos?-Se sentía horrible y no podía usar su magia.

Tsuna:¿No sabes? Yo esperaba que tú supieras. Me teletransporte a un lugar aleatorio y creo que me perdí -Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al saber que ambos estaban perdidos.

Grayfia: pensé que me ibas a entregar.-Dijo tratando de conseguir información.

Tsuna:Eso iba a hacer. Pero un rubio casi te corta la cabeza y nos rodearon unos guardias. No tuve opción.-Dijo y luego pidió perdón.

Grayfia:¿Porque me salvaste?-Pensó que quizás la salvó por información o para usarla para "entretenerse".

Tsuna: Yo no mato a quien no se lo merece.-Dijo Tsuna serio.

Grayfia:¿Como sabes que no lo merezca? ¿Que te dice que no asesiné a decenas de personas inocentes?- le Cuestionó.

Tsuna:Nada. No hay nada que me pruebe tu inocencia. Pero tampoco hay algo que pruebe tu culpabilidad.-Dió su punto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Grayfia:Así que... ¿Correras el riesgo de dormir al lado de una asesina?-Preguntó incrédula porque o el chico era muy iinocente o era muy confiado.

Tsuna: No. De hecho, tu correras el riesgo de dormir junto a un monstruo que asesinó a 101 personas en una noche para ser fuerte, o junto a un chico cualquiera con algo de poder.-Dijo con cierta tristeza.

Grayfia:¿Tu, matar a 101 personas? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera tuviste las agallas de matarme a mi.-Dijo alegre antes de acomodarse en el suelo junto a el.

Tsuna:Bueno. Toma mi abrigo. El suelo no es... Lo mas comodo.-Dijo un poco cohibido de dormir con una chica linda. La chica tomó el abrigo y ambos se acostaron. Estaban espalda con espalda y Tsuna estaba sonrojado al sentir el firme trasero de la chica contra su espalda.

Draig (En la mente de Tsuna):Quien lo diría. Aparte de timido un pervertido.-Dijo de manera burlona.

Tsuna: Callate. Tu fuiste el que insistió en que esto era lo mejor. Como sea, dejame dormir.-Dijo concierta molestia.

_

Time Skip, Mañana siguiente.

Mientras la chica dormía plácidamente Tsuna estaba cazando el desayuno.

Tsuna:Draig, tengo 57 especies diferentes. ¿Cual es comestible?-No quería arriesgarse y morir por intoxicación o algo así.

Draig:Pues... Todas-Dijo con una gota en la cabeza ya que había cazado el bosque entero.

Tsuna solo asintió y empezó a cocinar los animales con el aspecto más "agradable" e hizo un estofado.

La chica se despertó por el delicioso aroma que entraba por su nariz.

Grayfia: ¿Are? ¿También sabes cocinar?-Estaba sorprendida. El sujeto frente a ella sabía volar,pelear con espadas, pelear con magia, sabía cazar, sabía sobre medicina y.. y sabía como tratarla. Se sonrojo al pensar en lo ultimo.

Tsuna:Oh. Buenos días. ¿Cocinar? Nah. Solo sigo recetas que sabía algun portador o portadora de Draig que quedaron guardadas en la Sacred Gear.-Dijo desestimando sus propias habilidades.

Grayfia:Increible. Aún así, gracias. ¿ o fue solo suerte?

Tsuna:¿De que hablas?

Grayfia:Sobre lo de anoche. Era un 50/50, ¿no?

Tsuna:Quizás tuviste suerte.-Cerró esa conversación.

Draig:Puedo llevarte de vuelta al mundo ninja. He estado reuniendo energía para eso.-Anunció Draig a su portador.

Tsuna: Sobre eso.. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Grayfia?-Preguntó con la esperanza de recibir un si.

Grayfia:B-Bueno. Si intentaron cortarme la cabeza, dudo que quieran volver a verme. Así que quedo a tu cuidado, Tsuna-sama.-Dijo un poco sonrojada por agregar el -sama.

Tsuna:Hey. Somo conpañeros, ¿No? puedes llamarme solo Tsuna.-Dijo alegre.

Grayfia solo asintió y Draig preparó el portal.

Sunagakure no sato

Tsuna cayó frente a una rubia. Al parecer cayó en la puerta de uno de los casinos de esta aldea.

Tsuna:Ouch.-Pero dejo su queja al ver hacia arriba y ver unas tangas color púrpura... digo a una mujer de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y ojos color avellana que llevaba algo así como un vestido de color azul muuy claro debajo de un abrigo verde.

??:¡Que carajo!-Exclamó apunto de desmayarse

Tsuna:Oe, ¡Tan feo no soy, eh!-Exclamó molesto.

??:¡Casi me aplastas!-Dijo también molesta.

Grayfia:¿Porque tanto escandalo?-Se levantó del suelo un poco atontada por el viaje.

Tsuna:Un momento... ¡Senju Tsunade! El hokage solicita tu presencia en Konohagakure no Sato.-Dijo al fin reconociendo a la rubia.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Aceptará Tsunade ir hacia Konoha?**

 **¿Estará ella en el Harem?**

 **¡Dejenme su sugerencia!**

 **Espero que les guste mi fic**

 **Se despide, KGarry**


	11. Happy Navidad Weys y Weyas

¡Hola a todos!

Solo les quería desear una feliz Navidad.

Deciros tambien que mañana habrá un capitulo de temática navideña, no esperad peleas. ¡Feliz Navidad! Por cierto, el primer review fue hecho hace unos días por un Guest, así que no sé tu nombre, pero ¡gracias!


	12. Navidad

Solo les iba a decir que hasta enero todos los capítulos serán en un Mundo Ninja Bajo Nieve. Otra cosa es que este capitulo esta conectado al fic, pero no afectará en nada al fic. Presten atención, quizás descubran una que otra cosa sobre cosas que pasarán en el fic. (No, no son spoilers que puedan arruinar la serie)

Es el 24 de Diciembre y Konoha estaba cubierta en un hermoso color blanco. Las decoraciones Navideñas iluminaban la oscura noche que estaba cada vez más cerca. Dentro de este hermoso paisaje podemos ubicar distintos edificios y distintas actividades que se ergian solo en esta fecha.

Dentro de uno de las tantas viviendas podemos ver a una familia un tanto... Peculiar. En esta viviev vñvnda vivían varias mujeres y tan solo un hombre. Algunos lo respetaban, otros lo odiaban. Pero todos le temían. De quien hablamos es de un castaño de unos 19 o 20 años de complexión musculosa sin llegar a exagerar con cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Los mas cercanos a el y también una que otra persona sabían que esto se debe a su brutal entrenamiento.

"Tsuna-kun, ¿en que piensas?"-Pregunto una pelirosa de un cuerpo ni muy desarrollado ni muy infantil.

"Seguro esta pensando en Haku"Dijo una peliblanca de deslumbrante cuerpo.

"Claro que no. Solo estaba pensando en como nos conocimos. En como casi muero por proteger a una peliblanca al azar cuando fui por primera vez al mundo demoniaco. O aquella vez que golpeé a mi recien nombrada compañera de equipo. Incluso en esa vez que salve a tres demonios mujeres de un lider de los Angeles Caidos" Dijo mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente mientras la/las chica/chicas asentían/asentía al ser nombrada/nombradas.

"Ara ara, alguien se puso nostálgico"Dijo una pelinegra mientras apoyaba el lado izquierdo de su cara en su palma izquierda.

"Buchou. ¿Que hacemos con este jamón?"-Preguntó una loli peliblanca(Seh, me da flojera decir que tiene copa B :v) A una pelirroja que estaba cocinando.

"¿Que tal si lo asamos?"-Preguntó la pelirroja desde la cocina

"¿No se sale eso de las costumbres navideñas?"-Preguntó esta vez el castaño mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Bueno. Somos demonios, ¿Crees que nos importan tus aburridas tradiciónes?"Mencionó la peliblanca mayor.

"Bueno, yo no soy demonio"-Dijo de manera burlona la pelirrosa.

"Tu no cuentas"Dijo con una leve sonrisa la peliblanca menor.

"Ne Tsuna-kun, ¿que me vas a regalar de Navidad?"-Preguntó la misma peliblanca.

"Un gran pedazo de carbón"Dijo con burla.

"O-Oe ¿Porque?"-Dijo llorosa

"Por que fuiste una chica muy mala. Y te voy a castigar"-Dijo peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la loli haciendo que se sonroje mucho.

"Los veo muy animados. ¿Será este el espíritu navideño?" Los que habían entrado por la puerta eran el Tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen y la Quinta Hokage Senju Tsunade también acompañados de Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi. De esta manera y con todos reunidos la cena Navideña empezó. Mientras comían y bebían hablaban sobre cosas triviales.

"Ne Sasuke ¿Sigues estando soltero? Escuché que te habían visto con una chica."Comentó el castaño.

"No era mi tipo. Supongo que sigo estando soltero"Dijo alegre Sasuke.

"Oigan. ¿No se supone que Ayame y Sai iban a venir también?"Preguntó Tsunade notando que aún no habían llegado.

"Si, Ayame debe ayudar en el restaurante pero estará aquí antes de las 12. Sai está con su novia, Akane. Pero también vendrá antes de las 12"Respondió Sakura mientras bebía champaña.

"Yo tengo una duda. ¿De donde sacaste para comprar tanta comida, Tsuna?-Preguntó Sasuke.

"El libro Bingo"Dijo sin interés.

"¿El libro Bingo? Pensé que ya no eras un Cazador"Esta vez fue Sakura quién habló expresando la duda de Sasuke y los dos Hokages.

"Supongo que no puedo evitarlo."Dijo serio.

"Y... ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Como les va con el ninja cabeza hueca numero 1?-Pregunto la Quinta a las novias del castaño para cambiar de tema y aligerar el espeso ambiente que se formo al ver la cara seria que ocultaba odio del castaño.

"Nada mal/Bien/Exelente/Bien" respondieron cada una.

"Aunque, si en algo estamos de acuerdo todas, es que es un pervertido" Afirmó la pelinegra mientras las demas asentían de acuerdo. Esto logró que Tsuna desviara la mirada mientras que Sasuke solo decía "Jooo ¿en serio?" mientras Tsunade solo reía al ver la cara avergonzada de Tsuna.

"Hm, ¿de que me perdí?-Sai entraba por la puerta principal con su tipica sonrisa.

"Duras declaraciones sobre la vida del gran Tsawada Tsunayoshi" Decía con burla Grayfia.

"Oe, ya basta" Dijo molesto.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reir al ver el rostro avergonzado de Tsuna.

Despues de eso la cena continuó de manera tranquila. Despues de algunos minutos Ayame se les unió.

Después de algunas horas casi todos los invitados se habían ido. A excepción de Sasuke y Sai. Ellos estaban con Tsuna en el balcón de su casa.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"Preguntó Sai.

"Las chicas están durmiendo. ¿Porque no chequeamos mi lista?"Preguntó Tsuna.

"¿Quieres acompañarnos a cazar?"Esta vez fue Sasuke quien preguntó.

"No. Ustedes me acompañarán a cazar." Corrigió Tsuna mientras los otros dos sonreían.

/Al otro día.

"Mmm. ¿Vieron esto? El periódico habla sobre tres enmascarados con túnicas negras con un grabado en la parte trasera de color azul que decía "Kami no Shinobi".

Heroes

Hace algunas horas recibimos informes sobre un trio de heroes que salvó a 107 civiles y asesinó a 349 bandidos.

Según los testigos quienes fueron los rehenes de los bandidos, los tres enmascarados quienes eran dos pelinegros y un castaño, entraron y en menos de cinco minutos asesinaron a todos los bandidos. El castaño usaba unos extraños guantes de combate, uno de los pelinegros usaba una katana y el otro luchaba con tinta ninja. También se rumorea que el castaño había invocado a un extraño gato de fuego en una que otra ocasión.

"Que coincidencia ¿no? Jejeje"Dijo un asustado Tsuna al sentir la furia de sus novias.

 **FIN**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES DESEO UN FELIZ 25 DE DICIEMBRE (Mas vale tarde que nunca he?)**


	13. Vuelta a Konohagakure no Sato

Tsuna:Senju Tsunade, el Hokage solicita su presencia en la aldea de Konoha.-Informó nuestro protagonista.

Tsunade:No voy - Dijo antes de seguir su camino. Pero el castaño no se rendiria tan fácilmente. Así que la agarro del brazo y repitió:-El Hokage la solicita de manera urgente en Konoha.-Dijo firme.

Tsunade solo respondió con un puño directo al pecho del castaño que respondió con lo mismo e hizo que ambos puñetazos chocaran entre sí. Mientras que Tsunade fue enviada unos metros hacia atras, Tsuna ni siquiera fue movido de su lugar.

Tsunade:¿Como? ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto con temor.

Grayfia:Senju Tsunade, la mujer con la mayor fuerza bruta. Estás frente al Shinobi mas fuerte de todo el continente Ninja.-Dijo con cierta arrogancia de tener a tal.. hombre cuidando de ella.

Tsunade:Tch. ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó molesta al sentirse débil frente a un "niño".

Tsuna:Quiero que nos acompañes a Konoha.-Dijo serio.

Tsunade:¿Y que si no quiero?-Preguntó molesta ya que podría hacer otra cosa, pero no volver.

Tsuna solo se acercó lentamente a ella y de un rápido movimiento le restringió los brazos y la puso de espalda contra una pared.

Tsuna:Te obligaré y quizás incluso haga algo más - Dijo de manera irrespetuosa antes de lamer lentamente el cuello de la Shinobi. Despues sólo la soltó y la chica caminó detras de ellos. Minutos después Tsuna dejo a Grayfia a cargo de vigilar a la rubia y se metio en una tienda. Tsuna se acercó al Cajero y le preguntó:

Oiga, buenas tardes. ¿Tiene un baño que me preste?-Ante esto el sujeto peliblanco asintió y le dio las llaves.

??:Sí, pero tendrás que comprar algo.-Dijo y Tsuna asintió. Ya en el balo Tsuna se lavo la cara con abundante agua mientras sentía asco de si mismo. Después de unos minutos el salió y compró tres conos de helado, lo cuál lo sorprendió ya que no sabía que incluso en este tiempo se vendía helado. No sabía que les gustaba, así que compró los tres de chocolate. Al salir le entregó uno a cada una, siendo que Tsunade se mostró negada a recibirlo pero terminó aceptando debido a la insistencia del castaño.

Tsunade: pensé que despues de prácticamente violarme tendrías las agallas de matarme con tus manos.-Dijo llamando cobarde al castaño.

Tsuna:Sí te quisiera muerta no habría venido tan lejos. Hubiera enviado a Polar para asesinarte.- Dijo cubriendo la identidad de Grayfia.

Tsunade:¿Polar? ¿Es una Anbu?-Preguntó pero solo recibió una negación de Tsuna.

Tsuna:Le llamo Polar por su fuerza, resistencia y su dominio de Hyoton. -Dijo restandole importancia.

El camino continuó en silencio y con 4 intentos de escape de Tsunade.

/Konoha

El trio de Ninjas llegó a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade iba a tocar pero Tsuna solo abrió la puerta sin siquiera hablar y en menos de un segundo amarró un lazo en la cabeza de la rubia y le habló al Hokage.

Tsuna:Oe viejo, te traigo tu regalo.-Dijo con burla mientras a Hiruzen le salía un oceano de sangre de la nariz.

Hiruzen:Espero que no la hayas obligado a venir, Tsuna.-Dijo serio. Lo menos que necesitaba era el odio de Tsunade.

Tsunade:"Te obligaré y quizás incluso haga algo más" Dijo cuando le pregunte que pasaría si no quería.-Dijo acusando al castaño quién solo asintió.

Hiruzen:¡Que hizo que?-El Hokage Exclamó molesto.

Tsuna:"Con todo respeto" Es solo una amenaza, ¿Qué te aseguró que lo haría?-Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Tsunade:¿Que me lo asegura? NI SIQUIERA TE MOVÍ CON UN PUTO PUÑETAZO- Exclamó con molestia.

Kakashi/Sasuke:Estoy orgulloso de ti.-Dijeron ambos que habian entrado recién mientras aplaudían y lloraban de orgullo.

Tsuna:Lo sé, gracias.-Dijo con aarrogancia fingida.

Sakura:Oe, Tsuna-kun. ¿Porque me dejaste sola ese día cuando te encontré con Ino?-Sakura había entrado y preguntó con amabilidad... demaciada.

Tsuna:Me rindo, Sakura-hime, porfavor dejeme conservar mi miserable vida.-Dijo arrodillado mientras suplicaba perdón.

Sakura:ARRIBA- Ordenó y Tsuna solo se paró en seña militar. Sakura enojada le golpeo una y otra vez sin parar durante casi una hora. Pero tuvo que parar por el inmenso dolor de sus muñecas. Pero... Contrario a ella Tsuna no mostraba signo de dolor y sólo estaba parado ahí en la misma pose de antes.

Tsuna:¿Terminaste?-Preguntó aburrido.

Sakura solo asintió sorprendida y Tsuna salió pero segundos despues...

*PPPUUUMM* "QUE ALGUIEN LE AYUDE". Al salir todos vieron a Tsuna desplomado en el suelo y a la secretaria del Hokage arrodillada a su lado.

Grayfia:Maldición. No deberías dejar que abuse así de ti.-Dijo molesta mientras le sanaba.

Hiruzen:Así que señor inmortal no es inmortal.-Dijo con cierta burla. Despues de algunos minutos Tsuna abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los senos de Grayfia que estaba arrodillada frente a el y tenia la cabeza de Tsuna apoyada en sus pies.

Tsuna:No me importaría despertar así todos los días de mi vida.-Dijo alegre logrando que Grayfia se sonroje.

Sakura:Así que todavía tienes ánimo para estar de pervertido.-Rugió molesta y le lanzó un golpe, pero Tsuna solo lo detuvo con un dedo y luego la agarró del puño y la jaló hacia el pero en vez de golpearla la besó con intensidad logrando que Sakura quede paralizada con un enorme sonrojo pero aún así no se quejó y respondió el beso mientras las manos de Tsuna se deslizaban con habilidad a travez de la sexy espalda de la pelirrosa pero antes de llegar a "base" el Hokage tosió.

Hiruzen:Están en la Torre Hokage, no en un motel.-Dijo con cierta molestia mientras desde hace rato todos los presentes veían con sorpresa y lujuria(de parte de Grayfia) la escena.

Tsuna:Yo no hice nada.-Dijo antes de hacer unos sellos: **[Jutsu de Transportación Multiple]** Dijo antes de desaparecer junto a Grayfia y a Sakura dejando a un molesto Hokage, a un orgulloso Kakashi,a un Jiraya con mirada pervertida, a una secretaria confusa y a un Sasuke con cierta envidia. Todo mientras la siguiente linea de pensamiento pasaba por la mente del Gran Dragón Rojo:" _Así que ya empezó_.

 **[Lemon PRROS]**

Tsuna hizo un clon mientras se besaba intensamente con Grayfia y este copiaba sus movimientos con Sakura.

Grayfia:Tsu-kun... Hazme tuya-Dijo con deseo.

Sakura:Yo soy toda tuya Tsuna-kun-Dijo también con deseo. Tsuna desabrochó el chaleco de Grayfia y empezó a besarle los senos por encima de la camisa haciendo que esta empezara a gemir.

Despues de unos momentos empezó a quitarle los pantalones mientras jugaba mas fuertemente con sus pechos haciendo que gimiera aún mas fuerte. cuando se deshizo de los pantalones dejo de jugar con sus pechos y empezó a descender por su barriga dejando un rastro de saliba y haciéndola gemir levemente hasta llegar a su ombligo el cual lamió sensualmente logrando que aunaunque Grayfia/Sakura no sabían por qué, esto las excitara. Despues de unos segundos siguió su caminó pero se desvío en ultimo momento y siguió por su muslo derecho y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la planta de estos la cual besó y se detuvo ahí.

Grayfia:Tsu-Tsu-kun... Por favor - Dijo ansiosa.

Sakura:P-p-porfa T-Ts-Tsuna-sama.-Dijo también ansiosa. Al conseguir lo que quería regreso por donde vino y se detuvo en el clitoris el cual empezó a lamer,chupar y morder mientras que entraba y sacaba tres dedos de su vagina cada vez más rápido. Minutos después.

-TSUUUU-KUUUUN MEEE VEEENGOOO- Fue el grito en conjunto de ambas chicas mientras liberaban sus jugos los cuales Tsuna bebió gustoso. Cuando su "Rifle" se preparaba para "Cazar" se dio cuenta de que ambas habían caído inconsciente.

Tsuna solo se palmeo la cara y deshizo su clon. Luego arropó a las dos chicas y salio del apartamento.

 **¡Tadan!** **¡Tomen su primer lemon en la cara!** **¿lo hice bien? Dejenme en los comentarios si quieren mas Lemon.** **¿A que se refería Draig?** **Bye-Bye**


	14. El Naranja De Clase Alta

¡Ohaio mina-san!

Vamos a por el capitulo.

Tsuna había salido de su apartamento con algo en mente: Encontrar a los demonios. Era tiempo de que cumplieran su parte del trato. Así que...

[Balance Breaker]- Vistiendo su armadura el castaño se elevó al cielo de la manera mas discreta posible. al llegar a una altura considerable empezó a buscar sus señales de magia. Al haberlas encontrado partió de manera rápida a esa dirección. Al llegar pudo ver una escena que no le gustó, pero que le causó confusión. Sentado en un trono flotante estaba otro lider Caido. En el suelo se encontraban las demonios de antes llorando con Issei en manos mientras que una Lanza brillante o algo parecido estaba clavada en su pecho. Sin saber por qué Tsuna sintió odio hacia el Caído así que se lanzo hacia este.

??:¿Eh? ¿Otro Sekiryutei?-Dijo antes de simplemente atravesar a Tsuna con una espada de luz haciendo que este caiga.

Rias:TSUNA¡KOKABIEL COMO TE ATREVES!- Exclamó sorprendida de verlo caer como mosca.

Tsuna:Así que... Kokabiel ¿eh? Mira, te metiste con el Ninja equivocado, perra.-Dijo Tsuna saliendo de el agujero que había hecho al caer con los ojos y el cabello rojo.

Draig[Angel's Power Is Taken]-Anunció Draig mientras que el castaño creaba una gran hacha de luz y se posicionaba detras de el Caído y le cortaba 3 alas, cuando el Caído intento voltearse fue atravezado por un espadón hecho del poder de la destrucción Gremory haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Pero cuando Tsuna intento atacarlo este se defendió con el resto de sus alas y pateó a Tsuna hacienndo que este se estrellara en el suelo y creará un cráter. Al salir fue recibido por una lanza de luz de la cual el se defendió con su [System C.A.I] Y se lanzó en contra del caído y se enfrascaron en una lucha de espadas Poder de la Destrucción VS Poder de la Luz. Despues de lo que parecieron horas Tsuna acertó un corte en el brazo izquierdo del Caído y este a su vez en el estómago del castaño. Mientras que el Lider de los Angeles Caidos Kokabiel se agarraba su brazo notó como el Tsuna al que había golpeado desapareció en una explosión de puro fuego que lo calcino un poco y aparte notó como empezó a caer y en el aire su brazo desapareció y se estampó fuertemente contra el suelo. Al intentar retomsr vuelo no lo logró y se dio cuenta que cuando el lo atravesó con el Espadón de antes también corto un poco sus alas y estas empezaron a desaparecer. Tsuna se acercaba lentamente hacia Kokabiel y cuando estuvo cerca le rebano una pierna. Lo mismo con la otra y al final el brazo que le faltaba. Sorprendente era que aún no había muerto. Tsuna lo sostuvo de su negra cabellera lo tiró frente al equipo Gremory.

Tsuna:Es todo suyo. Las espero en el Hotel de antes.- Dijo con su usual tono amable pero antes de que pudiera irse un circulo mágico apareció y de el salieron muchos soldados con lanzas y espaldas. Pero las que destacaban eran tres personas: Un pelirrojo que parecia la versión hombre de Rías, un rubio con apariencia de "malo" y la persona que llamó mas su atención... Grayfia.

Tsuna deshizo su casco.

Tsuna:¡Grayfia? ¿Estás bien? No me digas que... [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]-Tsuna bastante enojado pensó que Grayfia había sido secuestrada y se preparaba para la masacre pero...

Grayfia:No, Tsu-kun. El es mi rey, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. El es el prometido de Rias-sama por el bien del mundo demoniaco - empezó alegre pero la ultima parte la dijo con seriedad.

Draig[Boost Begone] Compañero, ella dice la verdad. A eso me refería con que ellas necesitan tu ayuda.-Draig habló para todos.

Tsuna:¿Cuantos miles de demonios tendré que exterminar después de su asesinato?-Preguntó el Sekiryutei serio a Rojo.

Draig:Nada que no puedas solucionar.-Dijo Draig emocionado por pelear contra un Phoenix.

Tsuna[True Thousand Army Balance Breaker]-Exclamó mientras era cubierto en su intimidante armadura gris.

Sirchez:Espere un momento. ¿Qué es mi hermana para usted, Sekiryutei-san?-El Sirzechs preguntó con respeto hacia el castaño, no quería ver la fuerza de la versión Ying del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Y no quería mostrarle su fuerza.

Tsuna:¿Que es para.. mi?-Dijo pensativo pero despues abrió su casco mostrando una sonrisa.

Tsuna:Es una princesa en apuros - Dijo cerrando su casco.

Sirchez:¿En serio te arriesgarías a morir por "Una princesa en apuros" a la cual casi ni conoces?-Pregunto fingiendo incredulidad. Quería saber si su hermanita estaría en las manos correctas.

Tsuna:Claro que sí. Yo... Yo no puedo permitirme volver a perder a alguien más...-Dijo un poco triste al recordar la muerte de Yuni y de su amigo Gamma. Pero luego se llenó de determinación haciendo que la llama de su cabeza se volviera enorme y abrió su casco.

Tsuna:Por eso me enfrentaría incluso a ti, Maou Lucifer.-Dijo determinado a acabar con Lucifer.

Sirchez:Muy bien. Crearé una dimensión de bolsillo. Pero antes... ¿Cuales premios te gustaría? Debido a tu increíble fuerza que dejare elegir 3.-Dijo en su típico tono.

Tsuna:Quiero liberar a Rías de su matrimonio forzado. Quiero un set de piezas y... un título de Noble - Dijo casi de manera instantánea.

Draig:¿Un Título de Noble y un set de piezas? Así que te unirás a los demonios.-Cuestionó nuestra lagartija.

Tsuna:Bueno, si el Maou acepta.-Dijo dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, todo dependía del Maou.

Sirchez:Me parece bien.-Dijo antes de teletransportar a todos a una enorme arena. Raiser quién se había mantenido callado junto a Tsuna aparecieron en la arena mientras que el resto junto a los Anbu de Tsuna quiénes habían estado espiando aparecieron en unas gradas en los lados de la Arena.

Grayfia: Prepárense para el combate: Tsuna-kun digo Tsawada Tsunayoshi VS Phoenix Raiser.-Dijo sonrojada por su error. - 3,2,1. Empiecen - Sirchez miró de reojo a Grayfia con una ceja levantada.

El combate empezó con una pelea de "Taijutsu" y Tsuna notó la regeneración del Phoenix despues de golpearlo varias veces.

Así que Tsuna paralizó el cuerpo del Phoenix y cambió a sus llamas tipo Lluvia y sacó su Katana de un sello de contención bajo la atenta mirada de los espectadores y la mirada de temor de Raiser al no poder moverse.

Tsuna se movió de manera super veloz siendo que solo el Maou pudo verlo moverse y apuntó al cuello del Phoenix con esta.

Tsuna:Si yo quisiera, con tu regeneración cancelada pudiera haberte cortado cual Sushi. Pero soy partidario de las peleas justas.-Dijo con arrogancia pocas veces visible en el.

Luego liberó a Raiser de la inmovilización y saltó hacia atras dejando distancia.

Raiser asintió el también se pondría serio. Mientras que ambos se miraban esperando el momento exacto para atacar en las gradas Sirchez miraba a Grayfia buscando una confirmación recibiendo un asentimiento de esta. Entonces cada soldado junto al Maou sintieron la necesidad de nunca hacerlo enojar.

En las gradas Ino/Neko hizo una rosa y la lanzó a la arena. Cuando esta tocó suelo ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro y se enfrascaron en una lucha de "Kenjutsu".

Tsuna con su Katana y Raiser con una espada hecha de fuego. Ninguno cedía pero se notaba la creciente ventaja en fuerza y velocidad de Tsuna quien lograba acertar cada vez más cortes en Raiser quien ya ni podía regenerarse.

Tsuna: No usaste todo tu poder por tu arrogancia así que prácticamente te corté tanto que tu regeneración se detuvo. Tu arrogancia hizo que perdieras este combate.-Afirmó y lanzó un corte en diagonal que cortaría a Raiser en dos pero se detuvo ante las suplicas de Raiser.

Raiser:Por favor no lo hagas. Este compromiso es muy importante para nuestro mundo ¿No lo entiendes? Te daré lo que quieras, Fama,Dinero,Mujeres pero por favor no me mates- Eran las estupidas y denigrantes suplicas del rubio.

Tsuna:¿Mujeres?-Preguntó interesado.

Raiser:S-si así es.-Dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos y hacer que de un circulo mágico aparecieran 15 bellas mujeres.

Raiser:Ellas s-son mis siervas a - así que estaría dispuesto a dartelas por mi vida-Dijo un poco feliz pensando que estaba salvado pero Tsuna lo paralizó y se acercó a las 15 mujeres que estaban listas para atacarlo pero Tsuna hizo una reverencia y Draig usó su poder para sacar las piezas de ajedrez sin que ellas mueran. Con las piezas en mano y con todos los presentes sorprendidos Tsuna volvió caminando hacia Raiser y le tiró las piezas encima.

Tsuna: Operation-X **[X-BURNER]** -Exclamó Tsuna lanzando una intensa llamarada que consumió a Raiser y sus piezas de ajedrez.

Grayfia:¡El combate termina! Ganador Tsawada Tsunayoshi.-Anunció la peliplateada y Tsuna se acercó caminando hacia las chicas.

Tsuna hizo una reverencia y dijo:Lamento haberles sacado sus piezas sin avisar, pero estaba seguro de que no me dejarían hacerlo aunque en el fondo lo deseaban. Solo quería decirles que ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieran.-Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de cada una. Luego Tsuna siguió caminando hasta las gradas pero antes de llegar... *PPPUUUUMNM* Tsuna cayó inconsciente y como si del Hiraishin del Cuarto se tratase, sus Anbu, Grayfia y las demonios se encontraban a su lado.

Tsuna:¡Itte itte itte!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y notaba como Rias estaba abrazada de el mientras repetía una y otra vez "Gracias" Tsuna se sonrojo por esto y porque podía sentir sus pechos pegados a su pecho así que desvío la mirada mientras la alejaba con las manos y le decía "De nada". El Maou notó esto y supo que el era el indicado.

Sirchez:Muy bien ya lo vieron. El poder de un verdadero Demonio de Clase Alta.-Dijo recibiendo aplausos y vitoreos de todos los demonios presentes.

Sirchez se acercó a Tsuna:Bueno señor Tsawada, ¿Porque no me sigue al Inframundo?-Preguntó amableamablemente recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsuna.

Grayfia:Yo voy con Tsu-kun ¿Puedo?

Anbu:Nuestro deber es proteger al cabeza de chorlito.

Rias/Akeno:Yo también quiero ir, Lucifer-sama.

Koneko:¿Puedo?-Al notar la insistencia de los presentes, Sirzechs no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Asia:Debo seguir sanando a Issei-san. Pero vayan Ustedes.-Dijo triste.

Tsuna:Oh cierto, dejame ayudar.-Dijo mientras cambiaba a las llamas del sol y sanaba a Issei.

Issei:¿Are? ¿Que pasó?-Preguntó mientras se lecantaba y notaba que estaba como nuevo.

Tsuna:Digamos que... Hice pollo frito y paloma asada-Dijo con gracia logrando que Issei se riera al entender que Kokabiel ya no era una amenaza y que Raiser tampoco. Despues todos exepto los guardias fueron teletransportados al castillo de Ajuka Belzebub.

Sirchez:Buenas tardes Ajuka, supongo que sabes por qué estamos aquí.-Dijo con su usual tono.

Ajuka:Claro, por las piezas del vencedor.-Dijo con sueño.

Tsuna:Una pregunta... Maou Belzebub-san.. ¿Como sabe?-Expresó su duda.

Sirchez:Oh bueno, he transmitido toda la lucha a todo el mundo demoniaco.-Dijo restandole importancia.

Ajuka:Como sea. ¿Ves esta caja? Necesito que hagas una bola de todo tu poder y la coloques ahí.

Draig:Vera Belzebub-sama... Tsuna no ouede hacer eso. Usar tan solo un 30% de su fuerza resultaría en la destrucción de este castillo. Mejor hazlo con un 5%-Informó temiendo la destrucción de donde están parados. Tsuna hizo lo que Draig le recomendó y hizo una pelota de Basketball más grande de lo normal de color Naranja con 9 Aspas girando a su alrededor: Una Roja, Una Roja con Negro, Una Blanca luminosa y el resto eran de distintos colores representando el poder de sus guardianes. Luego la colocó en la caja y Ajuka se la llevó.

Despues de un rato en el que los presentes charlaron sobre cosas triviales hasta que Ajuka volvió con una cara que inútilmente ocultaba cierta sorpresa.

Ajuka le entrego la caja a Tsuna quién la abrió y pudo ver 18 Evil Pieces de color Naranja ccon distintos diseños de armaduras de color rojo Tsuna pudo notar que Ajuka le sostuvo de los hombros y le dijo

Ajuka: dijiste que solo era un 5% de tu poder. Pero estoy seguro que eso debió de haber sido el 100%-Dijo serio.

Tsuna:Ehm.. Nop. Eso era un 5% de mi poder. ¿Porque?- Dijo desestimando la razón pero conservando ciertala curiosidad.

Ajuka: Por qué... Todas son piezas mutadas. Osea, que equivalen facilmente x8 o x10 de una pieza normal.-Dijo serio.

Tsu a:Damn soy la ostia joder.-Dijo imaginándose a todos los seres superpoderosos que podría añadir a su séquito.

Los presentes solo se palmearon la cara por la descortés forma de hablar del castaño frente a un Maou.

Tsuna:¿Que más?-Pregunto un poco impaciente por recibir su titulo de Noble.

Ajuka:Bueno, mañana se hará una audiencia con los demás Maous sobre tu título. Te recomiendo crear un circulo mágico para tu clan ya que deberemos crear uno con tu apellido para hacerlo todo "legal". Ya sabrás tú a cuáles seres harás tus siervos.-Dijo antes de irse a ssu laboratorio. Tsuna asintió y consideró empezar con las personas que el sabe que aceptarán ser sus siervos, a excepción de Grayfia ya que esta ya tiene un Rey.

Despues de esa charla Tsuna acordó un ligar y una hora de encuentro con el Pelirrojo para su vuelta al mundo demoniaco.

Konohagakure no Sato

Tsuna junto a sus Anbu y Sakura aparecieron en el apartamento de los demonios donde también estaban las chicas que antes servían a Raiser. Despues Tsuna le pidió a cada uno ser su siervo/a y aceptaron la mayoria sorpresivamente.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno ahora sí capítulo completo.**

 **Aquí el séquito de Tsuna:**

 **Reina1:Akeno**

 **Reina2-Yubelluna.**

 **Alfil1:Neko/Ino**

 **Torre1:Sakura**

 **Torre2:Issabella.**

 **Torre3:Tsunade**

 **Caballero1:Escorpión**

 **Caballero2:Siris.**

 **Caballero3:Sasuke**

 **Peón1:Toro**

 **Peón2:Serpiente**

 **Peón3:Tigre**

 **Peón4:Bürent**

 **Peón5:Shuriya**

 **Peón6:Villent**

 **Peón7:Shui**

 **Peón8:Kira**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Un Ending:** **(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)** **Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar**

 **la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras**

 **cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras**

 **la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras**

 **Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria**

 **pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria**

 **entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar**

 **y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar**

 **hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente**

 **si te confías te van a romper los dientes**

 **no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente**

 **de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!**

 **pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición**

 **que nació junto a toda la primera generación**

 **y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria**

 **para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia**

 **son varias y distintas las razones que los unen**

 **pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune**

 **al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos**

 **el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso**

 **No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo**

 **solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento**

 **el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas**

 **para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita**

 **bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn**

 **tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor**

 **gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha**

 **de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha**

 **yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo**

 **de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo**

 **hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube**

 **su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude**

 **ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas**

 **contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea**

 **mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuro** **y nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro**

 **lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edad** **y cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad**

 **ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola**

 **la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla**

 **No te aflijas si no tienes valor** **eso llegará con el tiempo**

 **solo deja tu alma y tu sudor** **entre cada entrenamiento**

 **el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas**

 **para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita**

 **rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar** **la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras**

 **cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras**

 **la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras**

 **que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado** **nuestro rival será derrotado**

 **nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado** **por todos nuestros antepasados**

 **nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya**

 **lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan**

 **vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro**

 **que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro**

 **que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado**

 **nuestro rival será derrotado**

 **nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado**

 **por todos nuestros antepasados**

 **nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya**

 **lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan**

 **vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro** **que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro**

 **No te aflijas si no tienes valor**

 **eso llegará con el tiempo**

 **solo deja tu alma y tu sudor**

 **entre cada entrenamiento**

 **el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas**

 **para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita**.


	15. Un Nuevo Enemigo (¿o Saco de Boxeo?)

Lamento no actualizar antes. La verdad no tenía ganas. Pero he vuelto con este nuevo capítulo.

Despues de lo ocurrido Tsuna fue a casa a descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente fue a entrenar y luego quiso volver a casa.

Pero en el camino se encontró con el Sannin de antes.

Jiraiya:¡Hola! ¿Que haces merodeando tan tarde por ahí?-Pregunto alegre el Sannin de los sapos.

Tsuna:Me voy a mi casa.-Dijo Tsuna con desinterés.

Jiraiya:Bueno. Te estaba buscando para algo.-Dijo un poco serio.

Tsuna:¿Qué es?-dijo mostrando mayor interés.

Jiraiya:¡Tengamos un combate!-Exclamó con tanta alegría que no parecía que realmente lo estaba retando.

Tsuna:Tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy ocupado. Después.-Dijo mientras seguía caminando, pero Jiraiya empezó a hacer molestos ruidos de gallina así que Tsuna molesto tuvo que aceptar el duelo.

Jiraiya:Bien, sigueme. Necesitamos publico.-Dijo mientras literalmente arrastraba a Tsuna que andaba con la cara de poker más poker de todas.

Al llegar a una zona un poco abierta y que aún era transitada Jiraiya llamo la atención de las personas y alalgunas se quedaron a ver la pelea.

Jiraiya:Muy bien, Tsawada Tsunayoshi. Si me ganas, te enseñaré un potente jutsu llamado **[Rasengan]**. Pero si pierdes, tu me enseñarás a hacer el jutsu que usaste contra Kakashi en la prueba de los cascabeles.-Seriamente nombró los premios del combate.

Tsuna: _¿El jutsu que usé contra Kakashi-sensei en la prueba? ¿Se referirá a mis armas? ¿Como supo de eso?_ -Eran las dudas que pasaban por su mente.

Tsuna:10%. Solo necesito el 10%-Dijo pero nadie sabía si estaba burlándose,si estaba fanfarroneando o si era una amenaza.

Aldeano1:FIGHT- dictó el juez nombrado por Jiraiya. Jiraiya y Tsuna aparecían y desaparecían alrededor de la arena improvisada sorprendiendo a los aldeanos y ninjas que veían el combate. Despues de varios minutos ambos se alejaron de un salto y se estaban analizando.

Tsuna lanzó un **[Estilo de agua:Lluvia de agujas]** lanzando miles de pequeñas pero filosas agujas filosas como dagas que Jiraiya esquivo. O al menos eso parecía ya que cuando Tsuna termino si ráfaga que por cierto había levantado mucho polvo por donde impactó, se pudo ver a Jiraiya con varías de estas incrustadas mientras sangre salía de las heridas. Tsuna lanzó un **[Estilo de fuego: Mar Llameante]** haciendo que de su boca una cantidad absurda de fuego saliera y aparentemente impactara a Jiraiya. Pero debido a que no había levantado nada de polvo se pudo ver instantáneamente despues de que parará que Jiraiya se había protegido con lo que aparentemente era su cabello que le había crecido mucho y lo protegió de la ráfaga infernal. Pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos Tsuna apareció frente a este para luego agacharse y propinarle una patada ascendente en la quijada que hizo que este se eleve en el aire para luego Tsuna impactarle un **[Big Bang Axle]** en el pecho que hizo que se estampara en el suelo haciendo un crater y sacándolo de combate.

Tsuna aterrizó con elegancia frente al inconsciente Jiraiya y lo cargó para llevarlo al Hospital.

Hospital

Al llegar al Hospital todos se sorprendieron al ver que quien estaba en las manos del castaño era el Gama Sannin. Cuando la enfermera peli púrpura miró al castaño en busca de explicación el Neo Primo respondió.

Tsuna:Una de sus investigaciones.-Dijo conteniendo la risa al ver cómo todo el mundo miraba al peliblanco como si se lo merecía.

Anna:Bueno, soy Fuketsu Anna. Seré la enfermera de nuestro cliente #1.-Dijo con gracia la peli púrpura de rasgos finos con ojos verdes. Tsuna asintió y ambos fueron a dejar a Jiraiya en una habitación.

Anna:¿Es un pariente?-Preguntó interesada ya que creía haberlo visto antes.

Tsuna:¿Yo? No. Soy un amigo.-Dijo descartando esa posibilidad.- Por cierto, soy Tsawada Tsunayoshi.-Dijo con amabilidad.

Anna:¡Ya sé! Tu eres el de "Tu eres mi mundo" ¿No? Te vi ese día en el restaurante.-Mencionó al recordar por fin de donde lo conocía y haciendo que el castaño se sonroje.

Tsuna:B-Bueno s-s-i ese era y-yo.- Dijo un poco nervioso haciendo que la enfermera pensará que se veía lindo para luego sonrojarse también por eso.

Despues de llegar a la habitación Tsuna dejo a Jiraiya en la cama para luego despedirse de la sexy enfermera (Su descripción) y por fin irse a su casa.

Apartamento de Tsuna.

Tsuna había llegado a una calle de su apartamento y fue ahí donde se encontró con Grayfia. Ambos se saludaron con un beso y segundos despues mientras caminaban juntos se encontraron con un extraño sujeto. Vestía como de la realeza y tenia el cabello corto color azul cielo oscuro con los ojos color dorado.

??:Grayfia-chan. ¡Que gusto verte! He estado buscandote porque hay algo que quiero decirte. Por favor... ¡Casate conmigo!- Dijo de la nada el peliazul. mientras estaba en pose para proponer matrimonio.

Grayfia:¿y tu eres...?-Preguntó extrañada ya que no le sonaba de nada.

Diodora:Lo siento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo así que supongo que me olvidaste. Yo soy Diodora Astaroth. Tu me salvaste un día.-Dijo alegre antes de tomarla de las manos y besarla. Eso molesto ambos así que Tsuna agarró su brazo y le dijo.

Tsuna: Más te vale que le quites las manos. Si no quieres que barra el puto piso con tu puta cara. ¿Me escuchaste hijo de perra?-Sentenció Tsuna mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo.

Diodora:Quitame tus sucias manos de encima. Tú solo eres basura. Yo soy de la realeza. Esa perra me pertenece.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando Tsuna lo agarró del cuello y lo levanto como si fuera una pluma antes de darle un cabezazo y tirarlo hacia arriba para agarrarlo de un pie y estamparlo fuertemente contra el piso.

Tsuna:NO TE METAS CON ELLA ESCORIA. O TE DESTROZARÉ AL EXTREMO.-Dijo con un ojo rojo y el otro amarillo

Luego lo levanto del cuello de su camisa con la mano izquierda y con la derecha lo empezó a fusilar con fuertes y constantes golges en la barriga y pecho que hacían que este gritara de dolor y escupiera sangre. Despues de unas cuantas decenas de golpes le Dió uno en la cara que lo mando a volar contra una pared dejandolo K.O.

Los ojos de Tsuna volvieron a la normalidad mientras este se tronaba los huesos.

Tsuna:Mierda. Terminé rompiendo la pared.-Dijo mientras a todos los presentes les salía una gota de sudor. Acababa de moler a alguien a golpes y lo que le preocupaba era la pared.

Apartamento de Tsuna (L-E-M-O-N)

Después regresó a casa con Grayfia. Tsuna fue a darse un baño debido a que estqba algo sudado debido a su "sparring" con el peliazul. Se quitó la camisa, el pantalon y finalmente los boxers. Dejando al descubierto un Fusil M14 con cañón ampliado. (Si entendiste weno y si no pos... pos weno) Este se metió tranquilamente en el Jacuzzi. Ahí solo se hundió. Dejando solo al descubierto de la nariz pa' arriba. Luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos pero los tuvo que abrir al sentir como algo se apoderaba de sus labios y le caía encima. Al notar que era Grayfia se calmó un poco y respondió el beso. Despues de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse debido a falta de aire.

Tsuna:¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó debido a que no entendía porque estaba ahí dentro con el.. desnuda. Aunque no se quejaba.

Grayfia:Bueno... me mojó mucho el como me defendiste ahí fuera. Así que vine a que me cojas duro.-Dijo directamente haciendo que DecimoJR se despierte. Otra vez se empezaron a besar pero esta vez de maners salvaje y con deseo. Mientras Grayfia masturbaba el pene de Tsuna este le manoceaba el seno izquierdo y le metía dos dedos en la vagina. Esto hacia que Tsuna soltara ligeros gruñidos y que Grayfia gimiera. Al romper el beso Tsuna se apodero del seno derecho de la chica con su boca y besaba,chupaba,jalaba e incluso mordía el pezón de la chica. Aparte cambió a tres dedos y Grayfia lo masturbaba mas rapido.

Debido a esto ambos se corrieron poco despues. Tsuna en la mano derecha de la chica y esta en la pierna derecha del castaño. Despues de unos segundos Tsuna puso a Grayfia en cuatro contra una de las paredes del Jacuzzi y lentamente fue entrando su pene en la vagina de la chica. Poco despues de topó con el himen de la chica.

Tsuna:¿Estás segura de esto? No hago devoluciones.-Dijo el chico recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli plata. De una estocada rompió la barrera y se detuvo esperando a que el dolor se le pasara a la chica. Despues de algunos segundos la chica asintió para que Tsuna se empezara a mover. Lo hacía de manera lenta y con calma recibiendo pequeños gemidos de la chica. A medida que el tiempo pasara este iba subiendo de velocidad y fuerza haciendo que Grayfia gimiera cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte.

¡Grafia-chan! ¡Tsu-kun! **¡Me corro!** -Fue el grito en conjunto de ambos amantes antes de darse todo su amor. Despues de unos segundos ambos se recompusieron y se prepararon para el round 2. De hecho, los rumores dicen que duraron Hasta el round 7 (4AM). De algo que ambos se habían olvidado era de el individuo que Tsuna casi mata. Horas despues de que ambos entraran a la casa, este por fin se despertó y salio de los escombros mostrando su ropa totalmente rasgada y el como estaba todo lleno de sangre.

Diodora:Me vengare.

 **Fin!** **¿Que tal estuvo?** **La verdad no me quedó nada mal.** **Como siempre las piezas de Tsuna y la outro.**

Reina1:Akeno

Reina2-Yubelluna.

Alfil1:Neko/Ino

Torre1:Sakura

Torre2:Issabella.

Torre3:Tsunade

Caballero1:Escorpión

Caballero2:Siris.

Caballero3:Sasuke

Peón1:Toro

Peón2:Serpiente

Peón3:Tigre

Peón4:Bürent

Peón5:Shuriya

Peón6:Villent

Peón7:Shui

Peón8:Kira

Espero les haya gustado. Ending:(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)

Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar

la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria

pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria

entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar

y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar

hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente

si te confías te van a romper los dientes

no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente

de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!

pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición

que nació junto a toda la primera generación

y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria

para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia

son varias y distintas las razones que los unen

pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune

al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos

el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso

No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn

tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor

gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha

de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha

yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo

de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo

hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube

su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude

ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas

contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea

mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuroy nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro

lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edady cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad

ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola

la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla

No te aflijas si no tienes valoreso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudorentre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro

que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado

nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado

por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claroque si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

No te aflijas si no tienes valor

eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor

entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita.


	16. Furia Desatada

No he podido actualizar a diario por el apretado horario que se produjo debido a la vuelta a clases. Pero aquí tienen.

Otra cosa. Aparte de lo de Naruto (He intentado corregir todos los Naruto por Tsuna, pero se me puede pasar) También esta lo de "Peliblanca". La verdad a mi me da igual sobre peliblanca y peliplateada y por eso que no les de un paro cardíaco si escribo peliblanca cuando me refiero a Grayfia. ¿La razón de porque me da igual? Su cabello es prácticamente blanco, pero es un poco oscuro. Asíque vale verga.

En una de las tantas viviendas de la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas(A ver, ese es el nombre en español. ¿Yo que hago?) Se podía apreciar como un (Bastardo Suertudo) dormía plácidamente con una hermosa peliplata totalmente desnuda abrazandolo como si de un oso de peluche se tratase. Lamentablemente nuestro protagonista no pudo seguir disfrutando de su siesta debido a que los rayos de sol empezaron a darle directo en los ¡pinches ojos no mms wey! Así que con clara amargura este tuvo que abandonar la tierra de los sueños para cubrirse los ojos y levantarse. Pero no podía. ¿La razón? Al abrir los ojos pudo ver como su novia estaba dormida en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto. Así que usando la audacia creo un clon y se remplazo con este. Despues de mirar embobado a la chica durante algunos segundos se recompuso y se dirigió al baño. Allí se dio un baño, se puso unos calzoncillos rojos con pantalones cargo grises, camisa negra,Gabardina gris abierta en el medio dejando ver (Valga la redundancia) la camisa. junto a unas botas de combate negras. Sin saber por qué las gabardinas se habían vuelto su prenda favorita. luego se puso unos guantes negros de seda que junto a su ropa le hacían ver como todo un puto Gangstar. Luego bajó y preparó un desayuno ligero para ambos. Luego de terminar su comida dejó una carta junto al plato de su novia y salió por la puerta.

Time Skip,2 horas despues.

Nuestro adorada peliplata porfin despertaba de su largo sueño. Al notar como Tsuna faltaba se fue a bañar y se cambió a su usual traje de sirvienta y bajó al primer piso. Allí pudo notar su pmato servido junto a una carta.

"Hola Grafia-chan.

Si estas leyendo esto es porque evidentemente despertaste y no ve viste. Ahora estoy encargandome de unos asuntos y regresaré mas tarde. PD: Si no regreso mañana, te recomiendo que dejes la aldea de Konoha.

Te ama, Tsuna."

Grayfia estaba extrañada cuando supo que fue a encargarse de unos asuntos pero se preocupo por la parte donde decía "si no regreso" Sin enbargo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un enmascarado se paró frente a ella y la hizo desaparecer atravez de un circulo mágico de color púrpura.

Grayfia apareció totalmente restringida por sellos mágicos que le impedían moverse. Frente a ella, en un trono, se encontraba alguien a quien ella reconoció como...

Frente a un gran castillo en la cima de una montaña se encontraba nuestro castaño favorito, quien de un puñetazo destrozo las enormes puertas y de manera rapida transitaba a travez de los distintos pasillos acabando a su vez con los demonios y angeles caídos que protegían el mismo. Tras derrotar decenas de enemigos este entre en una sala en la cual se encontraba un trono al final de una sala. Allí y restringida pudo ver a su amada mientras era maneada por un hombre, o, mas bien, un demonio de nombre... Shalba Beelzebub.

 **FIN**

 **BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA.**

 **ES MAS CORTO, PERO PORQUE EL DE MAÑANA SERÁ LARGO. MAS DE LO NORMAL. ¿QUE PORQUE MIERDA GRITO? NI PUTA IDEA. CREO... CREO QUE DEBO DE DEJAR LAS MALAS PALABRAS V:** **CIERTO. EL DE MAÑANA EXPLICARÁ (APARTE DE LA PALIZA A SHALBA) EL COMO TSUNA OBTUVO TANTO PODER. (¿ERA HORA VERDAD?**

Reina1:Akeno

Reina2-Yubelluna.

Alfil1:Neko/Ino

Torre1:Sakura

Torre2:Issabella.

Torre3:Tsunade

Caballero1:Escorpión

Caballero2:Siris.

Caballero3:Sasuke

Peón1:Toro

Peón2:Serpiente

Peón3:Tigre

Peón4:Bürent

Peón5:Shuriya

Peón6:Villent

Peón7:Shui

Peón8:Kira

Espero les haya gustado. Ending:(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)

Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar

la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria

pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria

entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar

y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar

hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente

si te confías te van a romper los dientes

no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente

de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!

pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición

que nació junto a toda la primera generación

y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria

para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia

son varias y distintas las razones que los unen

pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune

al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos

el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso

No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn

tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor

gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha

de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha

yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo

de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo

hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube

su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude

ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas

contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea

mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuroy nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro

lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edady cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad

ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola

la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla

No te aflijas si no tienes valoreso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudorentre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro

que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado

nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado

por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claroque si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

No te aflijas si no tienes valor

eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor

entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita.


	17. Furia Desatada pt2

Nuevo capítulo. Mas largo que los normales. Trataré de hacerlo de 5 o 6 mil palabras pero publicaré distintas versiones. (Una de 2mil, una de 4mil y una de 6 mil o 5mil)

Tsuna se preparó para el combate contra aquel que se atrevía a aprovecharse de SU Grayfia Lucifuge. Cuando se lanzó a darle un puñetazo este lo esquivo por poco usando a Grayfia como escudo lo cual hizo que Tsuna se detudetuviera justo a tiempo.

Tsuna:¡Bastardo!-Dijo molesto aunque, no se le puedo culpar. Mientras Tsuna intentaba golpear a Shalba Grayfia intentaba liberarse pero no podía. Despuea de algunos minutos Tsuna pudo por fin golpear a Shalba y este soltó a Grayfia. Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera intentar desatarla una aura dorada la cubrió y esta desapareció. Tsuna incrédulo trataba de buscar una explicación lógica pars esto pero no la halló hasta que su enemigo se la dijo.

Shalba:La mande al tunel dimencional. Su cuerpo fue despedazado y su alma pronto alimentará a Gran Rojo o a Ophis.-Dijo de manera burlona pero...

Tsuna:O-oe Grayfia-chan. Deja de j-jugar ¿si? Por favor sal de donde estés escondida. El está mintiendo... ¿Verdad?-Dijo con una voz quebrada pero al no recibir respuesta cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Luego bajo la mirada y la [Boosted Gear] apareció en su mano derecha mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia Shalba, quién lo miraba divertido.

Draig:Oye tu demonio, te llamabas Shalba ¿No? Tomaste la decisión equivocada.-Advirtió Draig antes de que Tsuna mirara a Shalba con una cara de toral furia mientras sus ojos brillaban en un tono verde escarlata. Luego una aura verde comenzó a rodear lo y fue cubierto en la usual armadura del Sekyriutei. Entonces varios orbes de color verde salieron de la gemas de su armadura.

Orbe1:Parece que empezó.

Orbe2:Al final a comenzado

Orbe3:Siempre es así.

Orbe4:La rabia..

Orbe5:¿Porque siempre es así?-Fueron los comentarios de los orbes.

Draig[Juggernaut Drive]-Exclamó Draig y la armadura de Tsuna comenzó a hacerse más grande, mucho más de hecho.(Armadura Vanilla, pero completa)

Tsuna:Grrrrrrr (¡Grayfia!)-Exclamó con furia la armadura que ahora se asimilaba mucho a un dragón mientras su mera aura destruía el castillo en el que se encontraban dejando solo una plataforma apenas sujetada por un montículo de tierra el cual antes era la enorme montaña donde estaba ubicado es castillo. Shalba quién había estado callado debido al temor empezó a caminar hacia atras mientras repetía una y otra vez en voz baja: No.. no porfavor.-[Boost] [Boost[Boost[Boost]

Anunciaba Draig los constantes aumentos de poder que formaban una gran esfera en el hocico/boca de la armadura que fue lanzada con mucha fuerza hacia Shalba quien inútilmente intento cubrirse con un circulo mágico de protección. Esto solo resultó en la pérdida de su mano izquierda.

Shalba:TOMA ESTO- Gritó molesto antes de lanzar un torrente de energía morada que "Tsuna" despejó al batir sus alas asustando más al demonio.

Draig[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]-Cinco aumentos lograron que Tsuna preparara un enorme rayo de energía que fue lanzado de la gema en su pecho que basicamente, desintegró al demonio junto a toda la zona en un radio de 150m y dejo de paso un enorme crater en el suelo.

Al haber derrotado a su enemigo la gran armadura tan solo se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba al suelo yfuego salía de su boca. (Bueno, me refiero a Tsuna como "gran armadura" ya que Tsuna no tiene control sobre lo que hace.)

Despues de algunos minutos de la nada una gran grieta dimencional se abrió de la cual salió una Grayfia preocupada por el estado mental de Tsuna y un enorme Dragón rojo denominado como "DxD" o "Dragon of Dragons"

Cuando Tsuna detectó a la entidad frente a el inmediatamente alzó vuelo para estar frente a frente a la gran criatura que fácilmente era 3 o 4 veces su tamaño.

DxD:Veo que tienes una "situación", Draig.-Habló con una voz grave el ser pero se podía notar cierta burla.

Draig:Así es. ¿Me echas una mano?-Preguntó sabiendo que si Gran Rojo aceptaba, podía simplemente batir sus alas para deshacerse de la energía oscura en Tsuna y hacer que recobre el control.

DxD:¿y que obtengo yo a cambio?-Preguntó serio, quizás analizando lo que el "mortal" frente a el podía ofrecerle.

Draig:Un poderoso aliado y una gran, gran pelea.- Habló con la verdad Y tocó el punto más interesante para DxD.

DxD:¡Que así sea!-Dijo antes de, literalmente, lanzarle una llamarada divina a la gran armadura la cual se fue quebrantando poco a poco hasta que Tsuna inconsciente caía vistiendo la armadura del Sekyriutei.

DxD:Más vale que sea cierto.. Por cierto. También traje a la mujer albina. Me la encontré inconsciente en la grieta y luego de revisar sus recuerdos supe donde traerla.-Habló con cierta arrogancia antes de desaparecer por una grieta dimeencional.

Grayfia:¿Que carajos fue eso?-Preguntó intrigada debido a que, literalmente, DxD, el ser más poderoso, simplemente le leyó la memoria y la trajo con Tsuna. CIERTO TSUNA. Grayfia corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y en alunos segundos estaba al lado de Tsuna. El cual tenía el lado derecho de su armadura rota mientras que el izquierdo estaba ahí, pero estaba restrebrajado y las gemas extrañamente estaban apagadas. Esto alarmó mucho a Grayfia quien no sabía que hacer.

Draig:Que duerma. Las gemas apagadas significan su falta de energía. O su flata de vida.-Comentó/ pensó Rojo. Grayfia solo asintió y mediante un circulo mágico llego al apartamento/casa de los demonios. Ella no tenía medicamentos en casa que sirvieran para cosas "sobrenaturales" así que supuso que el equipo DxD si tendría. Apareció afuera frente a la puerta mientras cargaba a Tsuna en su hombro. Lo que la mantenía inquieta es que la parte rota de la armadura no desaparecía. Despues de tocar la puerta y esperar algunos segundos Akeno Himejima, la ahora reina de Tsuna abrió la puerta y se horrorizó por el estado de Tsuna así que invitó a Grayfia a pasar. Al entrar pudo ver como todos estaban cenando. Pero la cena paró cuando los demas vieron a un Tsuna prácticamente hecho mierda. Lo llevaron a una habitación en el segundo pisó y Asia intentó curarlo. Pero esto solo lograba darle "vida" a las gemas que durante algunos segundos mantenían su original color verde y luego volvían a ser grises. Así que no tuvieron más opción que tratar sus heridas a la manera "común".

Time Skip, 9 días despues.

Durante este tiempo el séquito de Tsuna junto al ahora diminuto séquito de Rías estuvieron cuidando al inconsciente Tsuna. Le ponían paños fríos para disminuir la fiebre que prácticamente salió de la nada, lo bañaban, cada algunas horas Asia trataba de curarlo, cada uno le daba un porción de su poder a diario debido a que el constante usó de su armadura consumía vorazmente su energía, entre otras cosas.

Serpiente, una de sus Anbus los cuales habían sido informados, estaba entrando a la habitación pero repentinamente soltó un balde con agua fría que tenia en la mano mientras tenía una cara de sorpresa. ¿La razón? Frente a ella estaba Tsuna sentado en la cama, mirando su **[Boosted Gear]**. Despues de superar el Shock, esta se lanzó hacia Tsuna llamando su atención y dandole un gran abrazo.

Anko:¡Me alegra que estés bien! No sbes lo preocupada que me tenias, ¡Baka,baka!-Dijo alegrada al principio pero luego dijo con un tono "molesto" y inflando los cachetea que la hizo ver muy linda. Luego ella ayudó a Tsuna a ponerse de pie y se paró de puntillas para besarlo. Despues de algunos minutos se separaron y Anko dijo:

Anko:Más vale que lo aprecies, ese fue mi primer beso-Dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios.

Tsuna:Como no apreciarlo, Anko-chan. Gracias por cuidarme.-Dijo amable sacandole un sonrojo.-Me alegra poder haber convencido al consejo de añadirte a ti y a Ino a mi equipo Anbu.-Dijo feliz.

Lo que no sabían, es que cierta pelirroja los observaba.

Rias: _¿Porque me molesta tanto?_ -Fue algo que la intrigó mucho y que le hizo sentir un deja vu.

 **Fin.. Por ahora.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¿Tendrá alguna consecuencia la masacre a Shalba Beelzebub?**

 **¿Será aue Rias se enamoró de Tsuna?**

 **Esto y más será respondido mañana.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **PD:Estén atentos, mañana actualizaré EL MISMO capitulo, solo que con más contenido.**

Reina1:Akeno

Reina2-Yubelluna.

Alfil1:Neko/Ino

Torre1:Sakura

Torre2:Issabella.

Torre3:Tsunade

Caballero1:Escorpión

Caballero2:Siris.

Caballero3:Sasuke

Peón1:Toro

Peón2:Serpiente

Peón3:Tigre

Peón4:Bürent

Peón5:Shuriya

Peón6:Villent

Peón7:Shui

Peón8:Kira

Espero les haya gustado. Ending:(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)

Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar

la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria

pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria

entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar

y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar

hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente

si te confías te van a romper los dientes

no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente

de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!

pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición

que nació junto a toda la primera generación

y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria

para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia

son varias y distintas las razones que los unen

pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune

al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos

el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso

No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn

tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor

gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha

de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha

yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo

de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo

hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube

su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude

ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas

contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea

mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuroy nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro

lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edady cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad

ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola

la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla

No te aflijas si no tienes valoreso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudorentre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro

que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado

nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado

por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claroque si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

No te aflijas si no tienes valor

eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor

entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita.


	18. El Jefe De La Mafia En Prisión

Holiwis lectores. Aquí su Senpai KGarry.

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fanfic.

Verga de derechos:No se si lo notaron, pero de putas que no soy dueño de HS DXD ni de KHR y tampoco de Naruto. :V.

Nuestro Decimo estaba felizmente tomando un baño cuando...

Draig:Oye. Me alegra que no la hayas palmado. Pero se terminó tu descanso.-Dijo molesto porque no podía dormir si peleaban contra DxD... al menos que Tsuna libere el 50%. Pero eso seria malo.

Tsuna:¿De que hablas, Draig?-Preguntó sin entender.

Draig:Mira... Quizás le dije al ser más poderoso que si te ayudaba pelearias con el.-Habló ligeramente temeroso de la reacción de el castaño.

Tsuna:¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? _¡YA ME MORI!-Exclamó/pensó el Juudaime._

Tsuna fue sacado de su charla con Draig por Akeno quien lo abrazó por detras pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Tsuna. Este empezó a ponerse nervioso así que intentó moverla con sus manos pero... Terminó tocando uno de sus pechos sacandole un leve gemido y haciendo que el mismo se sonroje y que sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz.

Tsuna:N-ne Akeno-senpai. ¿Po-podri-podrias dejar de abrazarme? digo.. ¿No te molesta estar d-desnuda conmigo?-Trató de zafarse de la situación pero su esfuerzo de fue de paseo cuando Grayfia y Ino también entraron con ellos al baño

y empezaron a pelear con Akeno mientras Ino lo abrazaba de la cara y Grayfia de su brazo derecho.

Tsuna: _¿Cielo? ¿Infierno? Soy tan crack que camino entre ambos_ _como si fuera nada._ -Pensó arrogante mientras sus chicas seguían peleando por quien le lavará la espalda.

Draig:¿Y si todas lo bañan? No me dejan dormir. Ya dejen sus pendejadas.-Sugirió/Comentó molesto.

Ino/Grayfia/Akeno:¡Draig eres un genio!-Exclamaron all mismo tiempo.

Tsuna: _No se si odiarte o estar agradecido_.-Pensó refiriéndose a Draig.

Durante el resto del baño Tsuna estuvo aguantando una erección al ver como sus novias lo bañaban... usando sus pechos como esponjas mientras hacían ruidos bastantes provocativos.

Despues de salir del baño Tsuna se puso una camisa blanca con un pantalon blanco, botas negras y una gabardina negra. Al salir de su habitación se dirigió al comedor para despedirse de todas.

Tsuna:¿Koneko-san? ¿Rias-san? ¿Kiba? ¿Que hacen aquí?-Fue la pregunta de Tsuna al ver a esos individuos comiendo con sus chicas. Bueno, no le molesta, pero al menos hubieran avisado.

Rias:Buenos dias, Tsuna-kun. Vinimos a charlar contigo. Pero nos dijeron que estabas cambiandote, así que nos quedamos a desayunar.-Respondió seria Rias.

Tsuna se limitó a guiar a los invitados a una habitación llena de sellos de silencio.

Tsuna:¿De que quieres charlar,Rias?-Esta vez fue el quien habló serio.

Rias:La **[Juggernaut Drive]**. Fuiste tu, ¿no?-Preguntó satisfecha al ver como Tsuna entre cerraba los ojos.

Rias:Tomare eso como un si. Devido a tu atentado contra el mundo demoniaco al asesinar a Shalba Beelzebub, destruir un castillo lleno de invaluables recursos para el mundo demoniaco y debido a tu alto peligrosidad al no controlar tu poder, serás condenado a prisión.-Dijo molesta ya que la habían obligado a hacer esto.

Tsuna solo se levantó y puso sus manos hacia adelante, dispuesto a ser arrestado...

 **Actualizaré despues.**


	19. La Verdad De Tsuna

Holiwis lectores. Aquí su Senpai KGarry.

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fanfic.

Verga de derechos:No se si lo notaron, pero de putas que no soy dueño de HS DXD ni de KHR y tampoco de Naruto. :V.

Nuestro Decimo estaba felizmente tomando un baño cuando...

Draig:Oye. Me alegra que no la hayas palmado. Pero se terminó tu descanso.-Dijo molesto porque no podía dormir si peleaban contra DxD... al menos que Tsuna libere el 50%. Pero eso seria malo.

Tsuna:¿De que hablas, Draig?-Preguntó sin entender.

Draig:Mira... Quizás le dije al ser más poderoso que si te ayudaba pelearias con el.-Habló ligeramente temeroso de la reacción de el castaño.

Tsuna:¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? _¡YA ME MORI!-Exclamó/pensó el Juudaime._

Tsuna fue sacado de su charla con Draig por Akeno quien lo abrazó por detras pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Tsuna. Este empezó a ponerse nervioso así que intentó moverla con sus manos pero... Terminó tocando uno de sus pechos sacandole un leve gemido y haciendo que el mismo se sonroje y que sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz.

Tsuna:N-ne Akeno-senpai. ¿Po-podri-podrias dejar de abrazarme? digo.. ¿No te molesta estar d-desnuda conmigo?-Trató de zafarse de la situación pero su esfuerzo de fue de paseo cuando Grayfia y Ino también entraron con ellos al baño

y empezaron a pelear con Akeno mientras Ino lo abrazaba de la cara y Grayfia de su brazo derecho.

Tsuna: _¿Cielo? ¿Infierno? Soy tan crack que camino entre ambos_ _como si fuera nada._ -Pensó arrogante mientras sus chicas seguían peleando por quien le lavará la espalda.

Draig:¿Y si todas lo bañan? No me dejan dormir. Ya dejen sus pendejadas.-Sugirió/Comentó molesto.

Ino/Grayfia/Akeno:¡Draig eres un genio!-Exclamaron all mismo tiempo.

Tsuna: _No se si odiarte o estar agradecido_.-Pensó refiriéndose a Draig.

Durante el resto del baño Tsuna estuvo aguantando una erección al ver como sus novias lo bañaban... usando sus pechos como esponjas mientras hacían ruidos bastantes provocativos.

Despues de salir del baño Tsuna se puso una camisa blanca con un pantalon blanco, botas negras y una gabardina negra. Al salir de su habitación se dirigió al comedor para despedirse de todas.

Tsuna:¿Koneko-san? ¿Rias-san? ¿Kiba? ¿Que hacen aquí?-Fue la pregunta de Tsuna al ver a esos individuos comiendo con sus chicas. Bueno, no le molesta, pero al menos hubieran avisado.

Rias:Buenos dias, Tsuna-kun. Vinimos a charlar contigo. Pero nos dijeron que estabas cambiandote, así que nos quedamos a desayunar.-Respondió seria Rias.

Tsuna se limitó a guiar a los invitados a una habitación llena de sellos de silencio.

Tsuna:¿De que quieres charlar,Rias?-Esta vez fue el quien habló serio.

Rias:La **[Juggernaut Drive]**. Fuiste tu, ¿no?-Preguntó satisfecha al ver como Tsuna entre cerraba los ojos.

Rias:Tomare eso como un si. Devido a tu atentado contra el mundo demoniaco al asesinar a Shalba Beelzebub, destruir un castillo lleno de invaluables recursos para el mundo demoniaco y debido a tu alto peligrosidad al no controlar tu poder, serás condenado a prisión.-Dijo molesta ya que la habían obligado a hacer esto.

Tsuna solo se levantó y puso sus manos hacia adelante, dispuesto a ser arrestado...

Tsuna:Una oportunidad.-Dijo cerrando su mano dejando un dedo fuera.

Rias:¿A que te refieres?- Había entendido a que se refería, pero quería escuchar su arrogancia para que luego la vea perdida al ser arrestado efectivamente.

Kiba procedió a ponerle unas esposas mágicas pero... *Crack*. 5 segundoa después las esposas fueron destruidas por el inmenso poder de Tsuna. ¿Como, si se supone que usa sellos? Estás esposas estan diseñadas para drenar TODO el poder del sujeto. Nadie quiere que el prisionero saque un haz bajo la manga.

Tsuna:Oops. Se perdió su oportunidad.-Dijo con malicia antes de que las chicas en el comedor vean como Kiba quedaba pegado como un sticker en la pared detrás de ellas.

Grayfia:No pudieron a la primera.

Akeno:Nunca podrían a la primera.

Ino:Supongo que fallaron.

-Fue la conversación que tuvieron las féminas presentes mientras Kiba caía inconsciente.

En la habitación Rias,Koneko y Asia estaban sumamente sorprendidas.

Tsuna:Me caía mal. ¿Quieren intentar otra vez?-Preguntó indiferente.

Rias:¿Y-y-y s-si mejo-jor simplemente no-nos ac-acompa-acompañas?-Preguntó visiblemente asustada.

Tsuna:Si eso quieres.-Dijo sabiendo que si no lo llevaban ellas, lo llevarían otros.

Rias:Koneko, ¿podrías traer a Kiba?-ue la petición de la pelirroja aún sorprendida por la fuerza de el castaño. Koneko asintió y poco después traía a un mal herido Kiba en el hombro cual costal de papas. Con los 5 reunidos fueron teletransportados a una gran sala parecida a la sala de los consejeros de Konoha. Alli se encontraba Sirchez y Ajuka junto a 4 personas más: Un pelinegro de piel clara con la parte delantera de su cabello color rubio,Azazel lider de los caídos. Un rubio de tez clara, Arcángel Michael. Una loli de piel clara con el cabello negro, Serafall Sitri una de los 4 Maou. Un calvo de piel clara(DxD y el racismo),Falbium Asmodeus.

Todos en la sala sintieron un poco de temor cuando sientieron el poder de Tsuna recorrer la habitación unos segundos. Cuando Tsuna terminó de sellarlo todo notó las miradas de todos los presentes sobre el.

Tsuna:¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender porqué lo miraban tanto.

Sirchez:¿Y las esposas?-Preguntó con su usual tono amable y una ceja levantada. Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando Tsuna se las saco del bolsillo y las tiró al piso frente al Maou Lucifer quién junto a los demas se sorprendió al ver la versión final de las esposas anti-demonio totalmente hecha trizas.

Falbium:¿Como eres tan fuerte, humano?-Fue la pregunta de Toretto sigo Falbium interesado.

Tsuna:¿En serio tengo que decirlo?-Preguntó sin querer contarlo. Todos asintieron interesados.-Bueno miren fue algo así como esclavizar sexualmente a Ophis, pasarme al Hakuryukou por los cojones decenas de veces, derrotar a Draig y a Albion al mismo tiempo, desaparecer una isla con tan solo chasquear los dedos, Derrotar al hombre más rápido del continente ninja en una carrera que duro una semana non-stop.. Ya saben, lo normal.-Dijo como si nada sorprendiendo e incluso asustando a los presentes.

Despues de que pasaran algunos minutos todos superaron el shock.

Sirchez:Eso es sorprendente. ¿Mencionaste a Ophis, cierto? ¿Donde está?-Fue el primer punto de interés que tocó el Pelirrojo. Tsuna solo chasqueó los dedos y de un circulo mágico color púrpura con una serpiente comiendose la cola en forma de infinito de la cual salió una loli pelinegra con un atuendo gótico y unos cubre pezones color negro.

Ophis:¡Master!-Fue el grito de alegría de Ophis quién de inmediato fue a abrazar a Tsuna.

Tsuna:Hola, Ophis-chan-Tsuna saludo devolviendo el abrazo. Después de que este terminara Ophis se transformó en un pequelo dragón y se acostó en la cabeza de Tsuna.

Sirchez:También mencionaste haber derrotado "decenas de veces" al Hakuryukou. ¿Pruebas?-Fue la siguiente petición de Sirchez.

Tsuna:Solo llamenlo. Háganlo aparecer con su magia o algo.-Diji sin interés acariciando a Ophis. Azazel prosiguió a llamar al Dragón Blanco y Tsuna escondió su aura. Algunos minutos despues un peliplateado en traje negro con la camisa desabotonada mostrando otra camisa debajo de esta color verde y alas mecánicas blancas con azul aterrizó frente a los presentes de espaldas a Tsuna.

decimo: Yo,Vali.-Dos palabras. Dos palabras hicieron que el Hakuryukou mas fuerte se asustara de sobre manera y se arrodillara frente a Tsuna.

Vali:P-porfavor. N-n-no me v-vayas a g-golpear.-Exclamó asustado.

 **FIN** **BUENO, NO IBA A TERMINAR AHÍ, PERO TENGO SUEÑO. BYE-BYE.**


	20. La primera

**¡Holiwis! Recuerden: Mas vale tarde que nunca.** Tranquilo. Solo estabamos charlando de esos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas? La primera fue en el valle del fin...

 **Flash Back**

Tsuna estaba en una misión dada por la Hokage vajo el nombre "Valle del Fin" Basicamente había un hombre de extraña armadura blanca que asesinaba ninjas sin aparente razón mas que diversión. Así que el, como el auto nombrado "Defensor de Konoha"(Spoiler,ese nombre no durará mucho) fue enviado junto al equipo 7 el cual tenía un nuevo integrante debido a la falta de Tsuna llamado Sai, un adolescente de 17 de piel pálida con ojos y cabello negro que esta especializado en combate con tinta ninja, a investigar y bajo necesidad asesinar al sujeto. Habían recibido reportes de que se le estaba viendo últimamente por el que antes fue el hogar de la primera batalla de Hashirama Senju VS Madara Uchiha. Al llegar Draig le advirtió a Tsuna sobre la identidad de este sujeto: Vali Lucifuge, el actual y más fuerte Hakuryukou. Vali como todo arrogante se paró enfrente de los ninjas con pose de "chico malo"

Kakashi Hatake:Por orden de la 5ta Hokage Tsunade Senju, usted queda arrestado.-Dijo serio.

Vali:¿Y quien me detendrá? ¿Tu y tu grupo de pendejos? ¡No me jodas!-Se burlo del grupo pero algo que lo hizo callar fue cuando ambos dragónes empezaron a platicar

Albion:Así que viniste,Draig. ¿Cual de éstos es tu portador? ¿La pelirrosa? ¿El pelinegro? ¿O el castaño? Hmm... no parecen muy fuertes.. ¿Será el peliblanco?-Fueron las preguntas de Albion.

Draig: **[Boosted Gear]** De hecho, es el castaño. Y si es fuerte.-Dijo orgulloso de sentir cierto miedo en Albion.

Vali:Tengo una pegrunta, Sekiryiutei.. ¿Crees que el asesinato se puede remediar?-Pregunto interesado en la respuesta del castaño.

Tsuna:¿El asesinato? Cuando uno ha matado no se puede echar atrás. Equivocado o no, es una marca. Y una marca no se borra... Solo se cubre.-Dijo en tono oscuro haciendo que sus compañeros pongan una cara seria. Se sentían identificados, todos ellos. -Ser Shinobi conlleva cargas. Y una carga muy pesada es la carga de la muerte...Lo hacemos no por placer o porque podemos,no, si no porque ese o esa pudiste haber sido tú. Quizás por eso somos Ninjas... Para hacernos fuertes y no ser el que sigue. He escuchado que el debil sobrevive y el fuerte vive.¿Aún así, es esto cierto? Nosotros los fuertes debemos dar la cara por los debiles, sufrir en su lugar, cargar con sus temores. Porqué... Nosotros también fuimos debiles. Tu y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie, esos ojos tan frios demuestran lo dificil que fue tu vida. Mi vida y tu vida, ambas fueron difíciles. ¿Sabes porque? -Preguntó recibiendo un no de respuesta-Porque eramos débiles. fue la opinión algo oscura pero sincera del castaño quien miraba su **[Boosted Gear]** mientras apretaba su puño.

Vali:Supongo que es verdad. Pero, aún así debo deshacerme de ustedes. Ordenes son ordenes.-Dijo cuando por primera vez en su vida no quería asesinar a su rival.

Tsuna:Que pena. Yo que no quería matarte. Aún así debo hacerlo. Por el bien del mundo ninja.-Dijo antes de que ambos fueran cuviertos en sus resectivas armaduras. Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en una feroz lucha donde por cada golpe destrozaban pedazos de la armadura del otro. Puñetazos directos,ganchos,cabezazos,Patadas altas,patadas bajas e incluso uno que otro sablazo caía sobre el otro. No bloqueaban,No retrocedían. Esta era una lucha donde solo el mas debil parecería. No habrían bajas colaterales, solo uno de ellos. Se tenían respeto mutuo. Quizás por su fuerza, quizás porqué vienen del mismo agujero para alcanzar la cima en la misma colina... Pero de lados opuestos.

Despues de slgunos minutos ambos perdieron su armadura completamente y se atravesaron el uno al otro. Tsuna atravesó a su oponente con un puñetazo en la barriga y este al castaño con una espada que había sacado de su guantelete, Excalibur. Pero solo uno de ambos cayó al suelo derrotado...

 **Flash Back End**

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de la historia de ambos. Nunca esperaron que ya se conocieran.

Tsuna:Ay ya deja de hacer el retrasao' y parate de ahí. Ya se lo creyeron ¿Bien?-Dijo cansado de la farsa que habían montado para hacer creer que Vali le temía a Tsuna.

Tsuna:Antes que nada,somos amigos. De hecho he dejado que gane algunas de nuestras peleas. Ya saben, para que no se le vaya lo arrogante. Siempre hay uno bueno y uno malo ¿No?-Aclaró aburrido.

-Ya como sea ¿Me van a arrestar o no? Quiero ramen.-Eso ultimo le sacó una gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

Sirchez:Definitivamente quedas arrestado.-Dijo prácticamente ignorando todo lo que el castaño había dicho.

Tsuna:Tengo algo que hacer en prisión, cuando termine mi trabajo, más vale que no intenten detenerme.. Al menos que tengan soldados infinitos.-Fue la ultima advertencia del castaño antes de ser transportado a una celda en alguna carcel del inframundo.

Reina1:Akeno

Reina2-Yubelluna.

Alfil1:Neko/Ino

Torre1:Sakura

Torre2:Issabella.

Torre3:Tsunade

Caballero1:Escorpión

Caballero2:Siris.

Caballero3:Sasuke

Peón1:Toro

Peón2:Serpiente

Peón3:Tigre

Peón4:Bürent

Peón5:Shuriya

Peón6:Villent

Peón7:Shui

Peón8:Kira

Espero les haya gustado. Ending:(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)

Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar

la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria

pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria

entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar

y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar

hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente

si te confías te van a romper los dientes

no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente

de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!

pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición

que nació junto a toda la primera generación

y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria

para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia

son varias y distintas las razones que los unen

pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune

al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos

el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso

No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn

tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor

gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha

de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha

yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo

de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo

hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube

su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude

ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas

contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea

mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuroy nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro

lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edady cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad

ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola

la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla

No te aflijas si no tienes valoreso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudorentre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro

que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado

nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado

por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claroque si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

No te aflijas si no tienes valor

eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor

entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita.


	21. Tsuna, el Tiburón de la Destrucción 1DE?

**¡De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen mis pendejadas! Después de este capítulo estaré arreglando errores ortográficos y respondiendo SUS preguntas. Sé que este fic es algo confuso y aveces idiota. Así que es normal que hayan algunos que no entiendan. Por cierto, les pido que no me manden PM's a menos que sea algo importante. Ya que MUY POCAS VECES reviso mi perfil de FanFiction.**

Después de lo sucedido Tsuna se encontraba en un lúgubre y oscura celda. Ante el, un peliazul de laaarga barba también azul con ojos rojos atravesado por muchas picas de acero y amordazado. El peliazul al sentirlo lentamente giró hacia el.

Tsuna:El destino me sonríe. Ban, el Zorro de la Avaricia de Los Siete Pecados Capitales. Meliodas me envió a por ti.-Dijo reconociendo al sujeto frente a el logrando que este pusiera una cara de confusión.

 **Flash Back(Antes de la llegada de DxD a la casa de Tsuna)**

Tsuna se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes de Konoha. Estaba sentado en una mesa espalda contra espalda contra nada más y nada menos que Meliodas,el Dragón de la Ira, quien estaba sentado en otra mesa. Meliodas era un chico bajo de cuerpo fornido,rubio con ojos verdes y el tatuaje de un dragón rojo comiéndose la cola en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Tsuna:¿Has sabido algo de Ban? Hazme el trabajo más facil,¿sí? Lo he buscado en la mayoría de las celdas de este mundo y no lo encuentro.-Dijo serio mientras comía.

Meliodas:Si. Esta en la Prisión Baste, en el inframundo. No puedo ir allí ahora así que te lo encargo. Sí lo logras, te daré todo lo que recaude en los ultimos 5 años con la taberna. 1,001,608,968 yenes.-Dijo dispuesto a todo por volver a ver a su amigo.

Tsuna:No quiero tu dinero.-Mencionó sorprendiendo a Meliodas.-Quiero contar con Nanatsu No Taisai cuando los necesite.-Eso sin duda le sería más útil que el dinero. La fuerza de los 7 guerreros más temidos como aliada.

Meliodas:Me parece bien.-Dijo antes de que ambos pagaran sus cuentas y se fueran del lugar.

 **Flash Back End**.

Tsuna:Así fue como llegué hasta aquí. ¿Los demás no se encuentran en esta dimensión, verdad?-Dijo sabiendo la respuesta. Luego destrozó las ataduras de Ban y le quitó la mordaza.-Vamonos de aquí. Quiero ramen. Dijo mientras Ban asentía.

Ban:Los unicos aquí somos El Capitán,Merlín y yo.-Respondió la pregunta del castaño antes de seguirlo por un agujero que el castaño había creado en la pared. Poco despues un ejército de Angeles,Demonios y Angeles Caídos caballeros les rodearan. Así que ambos se lanzaron como bestias mientras aniquilaban de maners rapida y eficaz a los soldados que terminaban con algún hueso roto o algún agujero en su cuerpo. Poco después de que terminaran su masacre dos caballeros sagrados se posaron frene a ellos:Freesia y Golgius (Busquen sus fotos, no quiero rellenar mucho) Sabiendo que no había otra opción mas que luchar Tsuna se lanzó contra Golgius y Ban contra Freesia.

(Tsuna VS Golgius)

Tsuna intentó golpear a Golgius pero este se "teletransportó" dejando una estela metálica. Poco despues Tsuna fue pateado contra un arbol y tuvo inmediatamente que esquivar una especie de tornados de insectoa de Freesia, pero esa distracción solo resultó en un golpe fácil por parte de Ban que la lanzó lejos. Tsuna volvió a arremeter contra Golgius pero esta vez con el **[Boosted Gear]** activo para poder rastrear su poder mágico. Esta vez al saber donde estaba logró acertar múltiples golpes que lograrón dañar bastante al caballero que no tuvo mas opción jugar a la defensiva. Pero una barrida en los pies le hizo perder el equilibrio y un puñetazo lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

(Ban VS Freesia,Al comenzar la pelea de Tsuna VS Golgius)

Ban se lanzó contra Freesia y la golpeó en un brazo pero luego recibió un corte del látigo de Freesia que le dejó una herida en forma de garras y luego un martillo hecho de abejas que lograrón herir gravemente a Ban. Fue ahí que rlla aprovechó para atacar a Tsuna quién había sido aturdido contra un arbol por Golgius. Pero eso solo le dio a Ban tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas desaparezcan y de una patada al estilo 300 la lanzó lejos de ahí. Lurgo corrió detras de ella y antes de que esta logre siquiera impactar contra algo una patada hacha de Ban la hizo quedar incrustada e inconsciente en el suelo. Al terminar fue tranquilamente hacia Tsuna y vio como éste usaba el gran tamaño de Golgius en su contra al hacer una barrida y lograr hacerlo caer. Luego un puñetazo lo sacó de combate.


	22. Tsuna, el Tiburón de la Destrucción 2DE?

Aquí sigo con "Tsuna, el Tiburón de la Destrucción" Part2. Nota, no pondré ni el sequito y la outro hasta acabar con esta "mini-serie" para fusionar de manera "legal" y comprensible Nanatsu No Taisai con mi serie. En este caso la mayoria de los encuentros entre NNT y Tsuna/Familia Vongola (Oops, spoiler) tendrán lugar en el Inframundo.

Ambos chocaron los cinco sabiendo que habían ganado causando un pequeño sismo que sacudió la Prisión.

Tsuna:Si quieres vete, siento la presencia de alguien más ahí dentro. Debo deshacerme de esta en caso de que sea un enemigo y si es un civil pues salvarle.-Anunció Tsuna antes de entrar devuelta a Baste seguido de Ban por el mismo agujero de antes (Ummm yess okno) Luego de caminar por algunos minutos encontraron a una rubia de ojos cafés,complexión delicada y pechos copa C que llevaba ropa de enfermera. Estaba allí algo golpeada y cerca de la inconsciencia apunto de ser aplastada por Ruin (Caballero Sagrado Ruin, busquen en Google, esta M.S tendrá menos relleno) pero fue salvada justo a tiempo por Tsuna quién sin titubear golpeó al Caballero Sacro quién se cubrió con su báculo *crack* mala idea. Al recibir el golpe de Tsuna el báculo basicamente se partió en trocitos dejando sin defensa a Ruin quién recibió otro THIS, IS, SPARTAAA de Tsuna logrando destrozar su armadura y mandandolo a Narnia.

?:Gracias-Dijo la mujer antes de caer inconsciente.

Ban:Probablemente es del pueblo cerca de aquí. Conociendo a los Caballeros Sacros la estaban usando para manipular a alguien.-Dijo analíticamente el Zorro. Tsuna asintió y fue en este caso el quién seguía al Zorro. Casi una hora más tarde la chica se despertó y se sonrojó un poco. Tsuna la estaba cargando al estilo princesa y su rostro estaba algo cerca.

Tsuna:Ya veo que despertaste. ¿Estás mejor? Te curamos en el camino. Vamos camino a Dalmary. ¿De ahí vienes verdad?-La chica agradeció y asintió ante las preguntas de Tsuna.

Sennett:Me llamó Sennet. Gracias por cuidarme. Ban de los Siete Pecados Capitales,¿Usted es...?-Agradeció y solicitó el nombre del castaño.

Tsuna:Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Tsawada. Puedes decirme Tsuna.-Respondió amablemente.

Ban:No fue nada.-Dijo con una sonrisa (¿Debería hacer BanxSennet o TsunaxSennet? (¿Bannet o Tsunnet?)

Sennet:Etto... ¿Tsuna-san? ¿Podría bajarme?-Pidió algo incomoda

Tsuna:Jeje lo siento.-Dijo despues de bajarla mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego todos continuaron su viaje y poco despues llegaron a Dalmary. Allí todo se veía tranquilo más podían sentir que toda la atención se centraba en ellos. Los tres recibian miradas curiosas por parte de la mayoria, de odio por uno que otro y lujuria por los demás.

Aldeano1:Esperen... ¿¡Ese es Ban de los Siete Pecados Capitales!? ¡Lo que significa que el resto debe ser parte de ese grupo de malnacidos!-Dijo molestó logrando la atención de los guardias quienes al comprobar la sospecha del sujeto se lanzaron al ataque contra los 3.

Tsuna:Esperen, dejen a la mujer fuera de esto. Nosotros la secuestramos.-Dijo inculpandose a si mismo y a Ban. Ban entendió que ellos podrían facilmente con toda la p*ta villa junta, pero la chica no. Así que sin mas decidió apoyar a Tsuna

Ban:Así es. La íbamos a usar como nuestro juguete-Dijo haciendo que los guardias se centraran en atacarlos a ellos y dejaran de lado a la mujer.

 **[Boosted Gear] [Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Boosted Gear Scale Mail]** (Has flipao' ¿eh?) Fue el grito en conjunto de Draig y Tsuna y luego el decimo fue cubierto en su tipica armadura. Debido a la sorpresa y el temor de los guardias fue fácil acabar con ellos pero debido a la gran fuerza de Tsuna la mayoría de la villa quedó hecha trizas. Sin embargo, debido a aue el poder que ha estado usando últimamente era demasiado, al final se quedó sin gas y cayó inconsciente. Uno de los pocos soldados que habían sibrevivido se aprovechó de que Ban estaba peleando contra el resto y atravesó el corazón del castaño para luego degollarlo. Cuando Ban escuchó el grito de dolor de Tsuna se volteó a donde provenía y lo vio ser degollado. Ban furioso logró terminar con los soldados y regresó junto a su nuevo amigo y se quedó esperando un rato con la esperanza de que sea un demonio y tuviera 6 corazones. Pero... nada pasó. Tsuna seguía inconsciente despues de horas...


	23. Tsuna, el Tiburón de la Destrucción 3DE?

(Con Tsuna)

El Neo Primo se encontraba frente a un extraño ser que parecía un demonio.

Era un ser gigantesco que parece alcanzar al cielo, lleva una armadura oscura y una capa parcialmente rota. Además tiene largos cuernos y una barba larga de color claro.

??: **Yo... Soy el Rey Demonio y el Infierno es mi terreno. Tú... Durante tu "pequeño espectáculo" asesinaste a uno de los miembros más importantes del Clan de los Demonios. Por eso, te maldigo. Pude ver que tienes simpatía con mi hijo traidor, así que te daré un castigo extra por traidor. Aodbfowndoqkfownf9qknd** (Extraño lenguaje demoniaco que me da paja traducir) **. Tus castigos serán: Saber TODO sobre tu mundo. Sabrás cada jutsu, cada técnica de combate y poseerás cada Doujutsu. Aparte, tus energías jamás se van a acabar. De esta manera,te volverás loco con el tiempo o serás tan arrogante aue te ganarás un lugar seguro en el Infierno Para poder torturarte para siempre.** -Terminó su sentencia y antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo cayó inconsciente. Al despertarse, habían muchos aldeanos a su alrededor junto con Ban y los Maous que lo miraban preocupados. Pero ni siquiera pudo decir alalgo cuando empezó a sentir un tremendo dolor en los ojos haciendo que grite y se los cubra. Todos a su alrededor lo veían sorprendidos y atemorizados debido a que sus ojos brillaban en distintos colores simultáneamente:Blanco,Rojo y púrpura. Después de algunos segundos el dolor se fue y de un momento a otro miles de imágenes que mostraban cada jutsu y cada técnica junto a como usar sus nuevos ojos empezaron a pasar por su cabeza como si fueran simples recuerdos suyos. Después de algunos minutos frente a el una gran bolsa llena de cada anillo y caja arma de su mundo cayó. Todos estaban sorprendidos debido a que su presencia aumento 130,no, 375 veces más. Prácticamente era un Dios,una Deidad. Pero... ¿Que camino escogería? Ahora podía destruir el mundo, salvarlo, o hacer su propia justicia...

El primero en reaccionar fue Ban:

Maldición... ¿Acaso también hablaste con el?-Preguntó serio.

Tsuna:Así es. El Gūran Maou. El ser destinado a governar sobre el inframundo y el Infierno con los actuales Maous como mascotas. El me dio este poder para volverme loco.-Comentó serio. Los aldeanos al escuchar esto,instantáneamente temieron al muchacho debido a que su poder era maldito. Mientras Tsuna les resumía todo lo sucedido a los Maous,DxD y Ban, se fueron a través de un enorme círculo mágico.

Mundo Shinobi. Apartamento de los demonios

Al llegar a este lugar los Maous le prohibieron a DxD,Ban y a Tsuna el hablar sobre esto. Despues de que los Maous se fueran las chicas se lanzaron sobre Tsuna mientras lloraban y Ban se sentía orgulloso de el(Pervertido)

Tsuna:Lo siento. Lamento haberlas preocupado tanto. Pero todo acabo. _Por_ _ahora_ -Dijo/pensó. Pero el tierno momento fue destrozado cuando el Rinnengan apareció en los ojos de Tsuna y este comenzó a gritar mientras sangre salía de sus ojos. Esta vez, gritó durante horas sin parar, incluso se puso pálido varias veces por falta de sangre así que Draig terminó convirtiendo un 0.0000065% del poder del castaño en sangre, lo cual lo rellenaba entero. Todo terminó cuando Tsuna cayó inconsciente por el dolor.

 **Time Skip,3 días después.**

Despues de tres días de ser atendido por los mejores medicos de Konoha Tsuna reposaba inconsciente. Al parecer había caído en un profundo sueño a raíz de haberse auto-inducido en un Genjutsu. Gracias a Dios (o al Maou) Solo era uno de sueño y debería despertar hoy mismo. También se han estado comunicando con Draig quién se presentó ante quienes no les conocían y les explicó a los amig@s/Novias de Tsuna (Al Kage,A Tsunade,Sakura,Shika,Ino etc)

Sobre el mundo demoniaco y el peligro que corre Tsuna al haber sido maldecido por el Rey Demonio. También les habló sobre los Siete Pecados Capitales. Cabe decir que desde principio a fin de los relatos,aclaraciones y respuestas a las preguntas de los presentes todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido. También habló sobre lo que Tsuna le prohibió hablar:Su mundo. Draig les contó sobre su cargo, las novias que tiene en aquel mundo y su familia/amigos. También resumió la batalla mas importante: La batalla contra Byakuran. Cabe decir que a Neji y a Hinata les salió un símbolo de interrogación al escuchar su nombre.

En todo ese relato eran las 6:37PM y Tsuna porfin despertó pero... Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Durante todo este tiempo inconsciente estuvo viendo su vida pasar. Pero, no le gustó el final. Al final de su sueño Tsuna perdía el control de su poder y asesinaba a sangre fría a sus amigos,familia y a sus novias. Los cuerpos caían sin vida faltandoles extremidades,carbonizados,congelados,con agujeros enormes en su cuerpo e incluso uno que otro murió explotado debido a que Tsuna les transferia demasiado poder a propósito.

Tsuna tomó una decisión: Sellaria su poder aún más. No sabía como, pero incluso si tenía que sellar un sello sellando un sello sellado, lo haría.

Sasuke:¿Ya te despertaste? Que bueno, Bella Durmiente.-Dijo con burla.

el 3ro Hiruzen sólo sonrió alegremente,Sakura abrazó al decimo quien sintió ganas de hacer un Dab XD,Hinata se puso roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos al notar que estaba en la misma habitación en la que Tsuna se encontraba... Semi desnudo. Así que como pudo dijo: "Me alegra que estés bien,Tsuna-kun" y así todos saludaron a "La Bella Durmiente". Al final solo faltaba alguien quien logró sorprender a todos:Tsunade. Tsunade estaba llorando y de un momento a otro abrazó a Tsuna hundiendolo en sus pechos logrando que este se sonroje.

Tsuna:No te preocupes,Baa-chan. Estoy bien. ¿Ves? Sho 'toy ma' vivo que nunca mujer-Dijo de forma graciosa pero...*¡Clap!* Una fuerte cachetada se escuchó por toda la habitación. Al parecer, Tsunade habia abofeteado a Tsuna quién apenas y tenía la zona un poco roja pero estaba sorprendido,igual que el restó.

Tsunade:¿¡Como puedes decir que estas bien!?-Exclamó molesta.

Tsuna:¿A que te refieres? Estoy vivo-Fue el comentario de Tsuna.

Tsunade:¡A penas! ¿¡Y que es eso de que puedes perder el contro!?-Ok sip, definitivamente sabía. No sabe como se enteró pero se enteró.

Tsuna:¿Como sabes eso?-El repentino cambio de sorprendido a serio el rostro del chico intrigó a todos. ¿Porque se esfuerza en ocultarlo?

Tsunade:¡Porque lo sé! ¡Ahora responde!-Fue la respuesta molesta de Tsunade. Pronto, cuando terminaron de asimilar la información que habían recibido, el resto de los presentes también se molestó. Lo que a su vez, molestó a Tsuna. Así que se armó una gran discusión. Después de un rato la discusión volvió al mismo tema del principio:¿Porque no nos digiste?. Así que cansado de esta mierda Tsuna muy enojado gritó:¡Porque se van a morir todos! ¡Eso pasó con los demás!-Eso logró shockear a todos los presentes.

Tsuna:Como era muy fuerte, una familia enemiga llamada NightRaid asesinó a todos mis conocidos.

 **Flash Back(Creo que de ahora en adelante el texto del flashback será resaltado también)** **Tsuna estaba durmiendo cuando de repente sonaba su teléfono(¿Porque no lo había usado? Porque Reborn se lo prohibió. También le prohibió contactarlos a ellos)Al coger el teléfono Tsuna pudo escuchar a Gokudera en el telefono:** **~Gokudera:¡Decimo! ¡Me alegra que este bien pero no hay tiempo! Una familia enemiga a Vongola llamada NightRaid nos está atacando... y..*sob* queríamos despedirnos..-Comenzó la conversación mientras disparos se escuchaban de fondo.** **~Yamamoto:Gracias por todo, Tsuna. Gracias por ayudarme aquella vez..*sob*-Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas** **~Nagi*sob*Gracias por el onigiri de aquella vez*sob, y gracias por salvarme aunque sabias que estabas en desventaja.. Boss-Dijo muy triste.** **~Mukuro:¡Maldición mafioso! ¡Prometiste proteger a Chrome!-Fue el molesto reclamo de Mukuro.** **Riohei:¡Extrañare entrenar juntos, AL EXTREMO!-Dijo también triste.** **~Hibari:Más te vale dejar de ser un herbívoro, o habremos muerto en vano,Decimo- advirtió como siempre aunque se podía notar tristeza en sus palabras.** **~Lambo:Hermano mayor*sob* lamentó momestarte tanto*sob* considera esto como un pago,¿si?-Esta vez fue Lambo quién dio sus últimas palabras a Tsuna.** **~Reborn:Dame-Tsuna, espero que te vuelvas más fuerte y cumplas tus metas. Lamento secirte que Nana,Iemitsu,Haru y Kyoko ya.. Ya han fallecido. Así que por ellas, vuelvete más fuerte-Dijo con un unsual tono triste.** **~Gokudera:Me enorgullece mucho haber sido su mano derecha,Decimo. Lamento que eso vaya a cambiar. Adiós,Decimo-Fue la despedida de Gokudera quien tenía un tono de decepción. Se sentía decepcionado de si mismo al no lograr proteger lo que su jefe tanto amaba a pesar de que se había auto-nombrado "su mano derecha". Cuando Tsuna porfin se había parado de llorar iba a responder pero..** **NightRaid1:¡Miren, aquí hay más!-Exclamó llamando a sus compañeros *Rrratatatatatatatatataa* Se escuchó de fondo antes de que la llamara se cayera.** **Flash Back End.**

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de lo que habían escuchaso gracias a que Draig reproducio a pedida del castaño el audio de esa llamada.

Tsuna: Por eso quería hacerme fuerte:Para vengarme. Pero luego llegaron ustedes. y me di cuenta de que iba a pasar lo mismo.-Dijo deprimido.


	24. Extra: Armas del Futuro

**Este capítulo no avanzará mucho que digamos la historia, pero nos dará la oportunidad de usar armas del "futuro"(Nuestro presente) Sin la gran sorpresa de nuestros camaradas(La sorpresa del enemigo PUEDE y JUGARÁ en su contra. Así que eso es bueno).** Pregunta tras pregunta Tsuna se veía obligado a responder: ¿Que es una "postola"? ¿Que es un "dispharo? ¿Que es una mafea? y cosas como esas.

Despues de responder 74928301392 preguntas y de explicar que efectivamente el no es de esta dimensión y responder más preguntas, cada uno se fue a su casa. Sasuke le dijo: "Dobe, si no me explicas como se usa una Postola te mordere hasta la muerte." El decimo decidió tomar esta petición y ampliarla. ¿Como? Ya lo veremos...

 **Al otro día, patio de Tsuna.** $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Las mismas personas que se encontraban ayer en la habitación de Tsuna, se encontraban reunidas otra vez. Esta vez, en el patio del castaño. Todos se encontraban sentados en sillas de madera frente a Tsuna quien a su vez estaba de espaldas a un montón de cosas cubiertas por una "Lona". Tsuna pasó a levantar la lona mostrando diferentes objetos y se acerco al primero y lo tomó.

Tsuna:Esto es una pistola. En mi mundo, esta clase de pistola es una "Colt 1911".- Mostrando el arma para luego entregársela a Tsunade, quien estaba en el final de la fila. Despues de que Tsunade la revisara, se la pasó a Shizune, su asistente, que se encontraba a su derecha, después Shizune se la pasó a Hinata y así siguieron hasta que el último de la ultima fila la observó(Sai) y se la devolvió a Tsuna. Tsuna la tiró a un lado y tomó el siguiente objeto. En este caso era un rifle.

Tsuna:Esto es un rifle de caza. Como imaginarán, este rifle es usado para cazar animales. El modelo de este es "Winchester .308"-Dijo mostrando el rifle antes de hacer lo mismo de antes. Al recibir de vuelta el rifle lo tiró a la misma esquina donde había tirado la pistola. Luego agarró una foto y se la mostró a todos.

Tsuna:Esto es lo que aquí se conoce como la Torre del Hokage, solo que en mi mundo. Aquí es donde vive el Hokage, nosotros lo llamamos "Presidente" dijo pasando la foto. Luego agarró sus audífonos.

Tsuna:Estos son audífonos. Por si solos, no hacen nada. Pero, si los conectas a un teléfono-dijo mostrando el suyo y conectándolo- Puedes ponerlos en tus oídos para escuchar lo que estés haciendo en tu móvil. Como por ejemplo, escuchar musica.-Dijo antes de poner una canción en su teléfono sin los audífonos y luego, al poner los audífonos no se escuchó nada. Les mostró como colocarselos y luego se lo entregó a Tsunade quien luego se lo pasó a Shizune etc. Cabe decir que hasta ahora todos estaban muy sorprendidos de todo lo que había en el mundo de Tsuna. Luego Tsuna se subió a una bicicleta dio un par de vueltas alrededor de los presenes quienes estaban sorprendidos.

Tsuna:Esto es una bicicleta. Es el metodo más básico de transporte, aparte de los pies. Como les mencioné ayer, el medio de transporte es un tipo de objetos hechos para facilitar la movilidad de las personas. Obviamente hay cosas más avanzadas, como un auto-Dijo mostrando una foto de un Ford Fiesta.-o por ejemplo un avión-Dijo esta vez mostrando la foto de un Boeing 747(Esto si lo busque en Google xD) luego le pasó ambas fotos a sus "Alumnos".

Sasuke:Una pregunta. ¿En tu mundo no existen las espadas?-Preguntó ya que no veía ninguna en la pila de objetos.

Tsuna:Así es, pero no hemos hecho otra diferene. Al menos que yo recuerde. Las personas suelen usar "Cuchillos". Algo así como una espada muy pequeña. Pero la usan para la cocina. La mayoría de personas de mi mundo prefiere las armas de fuego como una pistola o una escopeta.- Dijo antes de mostrar una "Remington 870"

Sakura:Yo tengo una pregunta también. ¿Cual es la diferencia entre una "Pistola", un "Rifle" y una "Escopeta"?-Expresó la duda de los demas.

Tsuna:Oh, se me olvidó eso. Las pistolas son más compactas, mas pequeñas. Aparte son más baratas y son el tipo de arma más básica y común. Los rifles. A diferencia de las pistolas, los rifles son mucho más largos y difícil de ocultar. También tienen un precio mas elevado. Pero, son tambien mucho más potentes y su proyectil llega mucho, muho más lejos. Aparte necesitas mejor puntería que con las pistolas o las escopetas. Las escopetas. Las escopetas suelen ser "Dispara y olvidate". A larga o media distancia una escopeta es muy ineficaz y casi inútil. Sin embargo, a corta distancia y sin necesidad de tener la mejor puntería del mundo, es fácil deshacerte de alguien o de algo de un solo disparo. También estan los rifles de asalto. Estos son más cortos que los rifles y tienen menor distancia, pero pueden disparar sin parar. Esta es una "M16"-dijo antes de pasarsela a los demas.

Tsuna:Suficiente de armas. Vamos a mi actividad favorita. ¡VideoJuegos! Puedes jugar Videojuegos en distintos sistemas. Como una Computadora Personal, un teléfono, una Xbox, PS entre otros. Esto de aquí es una PS2.-Dijo antes de dársela a los chicos (Chicas y chicos)-Cosas como la Xbox o la PS necesitan una TV para funcionar. Si no los conectas a una, no podrás ver que estás haciendo. Aunque aquí no les puedo mostrar como funcionan porque necesitan electricidad para funcionar.-Dijo notablemente más entusiasmado que antes.

Todos:Nos interesan mas las armas.-Fue lo que todos los demas dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Tsuna se caiga de espaldas.

Tsuna:Como sea. Sasuke, antes me preguntaste si habíamos inventado nuevas espadas ¿No? Bueno. Aquí tienes una Motosierra. Si le echas gasolina, tienes una """espada""" que corta a través de lo que sea.-Dijo antes de encenderla y fácilmente cortar un arbol con ella. Cabe decir que al igual que con las armas anteriores, a todos les aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos.

Tsuna:También estan los guantes de combate. Son guantes comunes con la excepción de tener algún tipo de material duro en los nudillos. Facilitando el combate a mano. Aparte de los guantes de combate están algunos más como los guantes garra y los guantes cuchillas. Los guantes garra son guantes normales con los dedos en forma de garra para cortar fácilmente a los demás. Los guantes cuchillas son (valga la redundancia) guantes con cuchillas. Las cuchillas están puestas en los nudillos y usualmente tanto los guantes como las cuchillas están hechas de algún metal.-Dijo antes de ponerse y mostrar cada uno de los que mencionó. Luego se los entregó a los chicos.

Al ver que eso era todo lo que el castaño tenia para mostrar, todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. Cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir, Sai hizo una pregunta que todos se habían hecho.

Sai:Una pregunta. ¿Pondras estos artículos a la venta?-Ante la pregunta del pelinegro todos prestaron atención y Tsuna respondió: "Así. No pondre a la venta las armas de fuego ya que básicamente tirarán el entrenamiento ninja a la basura, pero si el resto. Despues de todo, necesito comer v:-Fue la respuesta que hizo que a más de uno se le alegrara el día. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo con lo de que algo tan podereso comos las armas de fuego destrozaria el balance del mundo ninja. Despues de todo, ¿De que te servía entrenar durante años si tu rival solo necesita mover ligeramente un dedo para acabar con tu vida?

Ahora. Quizás te preguntes.. ¿Como lo hizo?

 **Flash back**

 **Sasuke** **:Dobe, si no me explicas como se usa una Postola te mordere hasta la muerte.-Fue la "petición" del pelinegro. Tsuna solo consideró que esto era una oportunidad para mostrarle a sus amigos mas o menos como es el "Sistema de combate y de transporte" En su mundo. Aparte de que le ayudaría a olvidarse de todo lo que había recordado. Así que con ayuda de Draig consiguió los planos y usando su poder los materializó. Al tener los planos simplemente creó todo lo que le era posible en este mundo(De hecho eso explicaría el porque fue visto de aquí para alla sin descanso) y lo que era simplemente imposible de crear con la tecnología de este mundo lo hizo con ayuda del poder de Draig [Materialización, el cual le permitía manifestar de manera física y permanente lo que el quiera siempre y cuando lo haya visto o usado. Al terminar puso todo en su patio y cubrió los objetos con una lona.**

 **Fin**

 **Ok si esto ni siquiera ayudará a Tsuna a ser parte de Nanatsu no Taizai(Bueno sí le será útil) avanzará la historia, pero me pareció útil el hecho de poder decir: "Al comenzar el combate el bandido usó un [Estilo de Agua: Dragón de Agua] el cual fue esquivado con facilidad por Tsuna quién hizo sellos para un [Estilo de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego] pero el sujeto se protegió con una [Estilo de Tierra:Pared de Tierra]. Cuando este pensó que estaba seguro deshizo su jutsu pero se encontró con una recortada apuntando directo a su cabeza... *Booomm* Fin del combate."**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias por leer mi capítulo y espero que te haya gustado.** **Harem(-Pensada*Asegurada,$Parte del Harem)** **Ayame-**

 **Grayfia** $

 **Sakura** $

 **Hinata-**

 **Tenten***

 **Tsunade-**

 **Shizune***

 **Rias***

 **Akeno***

 **Kuroka***

 **Le Fay-**

 **Ino** $

 **Serpiente(Lo siento, me gusta el nick)** $

 **Yubelluna***

 **Būrent-**

 **Siris-**

 **Shuriya-**

 **Villent*** **Kira***

Ending:(Rap de KHR de Doble Cero)

Rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar

la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

Valientes con confianza avanzan hacia la victoria

pues la sangre vongola corre de forma notoria

entre sus venas cuando entrenan para mejorar

y ganar contra cualquiera que los quiera desafiar

hey!! los herederos de la voluntad ardiente

si te confías te van a romper los dientes

no hay oponente que pueda pararse en frente

de tsuna y sus guardianes, la masacre es inminente!

pues llevan en sus puños la nobleza y tradición

que nació junto a toda la primera generación

y tendrán sin duda alguna la convicción necesaria

para vencer y no ceder ante los duros varia

son varias y distintas las razones que los unen

pero ese mismo lazo es el que los hace inmune

al fracaso - el golpe que rompe en pedazos

el porcentaje escaso de rendirse ante un mal paso

No te aflijas si no tienes valor, eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor, entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

bajo la tutela del arcobaleno reborn

tsuna no se abruma y suma cada vez más valor

gokudera su mano derecha enciende la mecha

de sus explosivos si es que algún enemigo acecha

yamamoto es muy tranquilo pero no olvides el filo

de su espada que se mueve con rapidez y sigilo

hibari el estricto guardián de la nube sube

su nivel y contra el piso fuertemente te sacude

ryohei golpea duro no se queda sin ideas

contra oponentes poderosos el siempre pelea

mukuro de la niebla tiene un corazón oscuroy nunca tiembla pues sus ilusiones lo hacen ser seguro

lambo guardián del rayo que puede cambiar de edady cada vez que lo hace aumenta su capacidad

ellos 7 son la décima generación vongola

la hermandad que toda una gran mafia controla

No te aflijas si no tienes valoreso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudorentre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita

rompiendo las estructuras sacaré el valor que hoy va perdurar la lucha será muy dura pero mi familia no tiene fisuras

cortando las ataduras que por el temor se hicieron oscuras

la unión mantiene segura nuestra dirección en luchas futuras

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claro

que si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

que suenen las pistolas los vongola han llegado

nuestro rival será derrotado

nadie puede contra la amistad que se ha forjado

por todos nuestros antepasados

nunca permitas que todo esto se destruya

lucha con fuerza y haz que tus poderes fluyan

vamos con uñas y dientes a dejar en claroque si buscas un problema lo puedes pagar muy caro

No te aflijas si no tienes valor

eso llegará con el tiempo

solo deja tu alma y tu sudor

entre cada entrenamiento

el aliento de todos te dará el impulso que necesitas

para ser quien comande a la familia vongola y su fuerza infinita.


	25. Fechas y Agradecimientos

¡Kionda weyes y weyas! Aqui Garry esta vez con el "Horario" de mis series.

Lunes/Martes:Naruto, el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación.

Miércoles: Descanso o extra.

Jueves/Viernes:Entre Dos Mundos.

Sabado: Descanso o extra.

Domingo:(Así es, volverá)Un Dios Dimensional.

Información:

Los extras serán capítulos especiales como lo fueron "Navidad" o "Armas del Futuro" en "Entre Dos Mundos". En sí no avanzarán la historia, pero pueden: Contar cosas del pasado,"Desbloquear" nuevas armas/técnicas,Darnos una vista de un posible futuro,Incluir a un fan o Contar sobre un personaje/Técnica/Arma.

Este horario no es 100% seguro y está sujeto a cambios.

Aparte aquí debajo pondré las personas del "Salon de la Fama". Evidentemente, el simple hecho de que estés leyendo esto es importante para mí, pero aquí estarán los que me siguen/siguen las historias.

 _Un Dios Dimensional_

-CAD270895

-Emiya Muramasa

-Nikopelucas

-UltimatebadassOVERLORDsayan

-allen w.m

-conanblack1

-juan1999sc29

-roxtarsgalaxy

-thedark99

-silverwolf528

-solasano

 _Entre Dos Mundos_

-Nikopelucas

-Take-Sama

-Vongola11

-flo463

-roxtarsgalaxy

 _Naruto,el Caballero Oscuro de la Devastación_

-dracote1


End file.
